Streets Of Rage: The Future Is Now
by The Retro Valentine
Summary: Mr. X has become untouchable using the city as his personal playground. When some ex cops are forced to take to the streets and rescue their friend, they swear to bring the crime boss and his syndicate to its knees, restoring peace to the city once more.
1. Prologue: The Future Is Now

****DISCLAIMER:** **Please, no one sue me! I do not own any of the original Streets of Rage characters. I have merely adapted the game series storyline to aid my overactive imagination. I have been a huge fan of the Sega series since childhood and this is purely a fanfic for my own and online readers enjoyment. I did however create the character Ali Stone and should anyone wish to use her please ask me first, thanks. Helpful and encouraging reviews are most welcome but please, nothing too hideous!

* * *

><p><span>APRIL 1999<span>

His heart thumped loudly within his chest, beating almost as fast as his legs which were sprinting through the tall trees. Twigs, leaves and bark crunched beneath his black boots, but he would not even dare to stop and retie his left shoe lace that was loosening. He was unsure if he was still being chased, uncertain if he had lost them. It had been more than ten minutes since he last heard them shoot their hand guns and he was now almost at the house. Another couple hundred metres perhaps. He knew the wooded area would come to an end soon, and then, only then could he stop running. Once the road commenced he would have reached the quiet residential estate. The smooth tarmac path to the house. Her house.

They would have to disappear together. They had talked of running away before although it had gone anything but to plan. But this time was different. This time there was no other choice for them. He loved her more than anything or anyone in his life, he wanted to keep her safe and well. He wanted so badly to be able to protect her from everything in the world that could possibly cause her harm, and yet he knew that very easily he could fail her.

The two children were almost grown up, would they come with them? Perhaps not. They would most likely wish to remain with their father. Her husband. What would he do when he discovered they were gone? Would he come looking for them? Would they always have to live as fugitives, both of them desperately trying to shake off their past existence and start a fresh. Together.

They would have to leave New York behind, that was certain. Would they leave America too? Maybe. They could settle somewhere quiet, spend their ever looming retirement years on a peaceful beach in the Mediterranean, or eating bagels each morning in a bistro in Europe…they could do anything, he would do anything…for her.

The crunching noise stopped only to be replaced with a sound of the dash of pebbles. The ground was now flat, smooth and dark. The grass had stopped growing here and his feet now stood on solid tarmac. A wide street was clearly visible on the other side of the wired fence that was directly in front of him. What lay on the other side was the beginning of the avenue, he had made it.

The sun scorched his already red face as he awkwardly climbed over the barbed parameter, squeezing himself through the small gap, each wire only centimetres from the tip of his nose. He tried not to cut himself anymore than he already had been scratched by the brambles and nettles. The ones that grew from the forest had been trampled by the weight of his heavy boots as he had run, almost out of breath. But some thistles were sly, they sneakily peeked out from the long thinner branches of the many trees that covered the wood, leaving tiny tears and dots of red along both his bare arms.

He managed to half fall half jump to the other side, coming down quite hard on his left leg. The landing sent a wave of pain through his heel right up to his hip bone, causing him to groan out loud and even his eyes filled with water. He swore to himself as he tried to stand up straight, attempting to readjust himself a little better. He puffed and panted and tried to get his breath back. His back was stiff and sore but again he tried in vain to keep his balance. He was so close now. So very close.

The beatings and torture he knew he would suffer if he got caught could not even be put into words. No human should ever have to go through what Dr. Zan Gilbert would be faced with. He had been witness to the torment and wretched sorts of punishments that were inflicted on anyone who double crossed the syndicate. He would not let himself get caught. He would get his love and they would commence their new life together. A whole new life. He could actually say goodbye to this one forever, something he was most grateful for. With that thought in his head he managed to turn the corners of his thin lips upwards into a small smile.

He brushed his dirt stained hands down over his loose shirt and trousers. They too were dirty but he had no time to spruce up. He was here now. This was urgent. He crossed the street and avoided making eye contact with the few children who played outside their homes, some on bikes and others jumping on the hopscotch drawn out on the pavement in purple chalk. Some went about playing their games, one or two just stared at the grubby looking white bearded man who had mysteriously emerged from the hedges.

He walked on a few feet until he got to the bend in the familiar looking neighbourhood, but he looked quizzically ahead as he heard sobbing coming from someone nearby. The street was almost empty of people, only a couple of residents on the long estate were outside their homes, but it was not them who cried out. A petit looking lady stood at the end of a garden, her face buried into her hands and a yellow handkerchief stuck out between each of her fingers. At first sight he thought it was her. They shared the same blonde hair and similar figure. But as he got closer he felt prompted to duck behind a large hedgerow that lined the wall of the garden next to him. He continued to watch the woman weep while she was comforted by a tall young man. He couldn't be much more than eighteen. He had his arms wrapped firmly around the middle aged woman and he too looked extremely distressed.

There was an ambulance parked two houses down from where the two sorrowful people stood, and people in navy blue uniforms were exiting the house that stood at the top of the garden. One of the paramedic team came out into the daylight, head hung, and walked straight towards the young man and the small woman. He placed a hand on her shoulder and spoke to her, but she did not seem to notice. The boy kept his eyes fixed on the ground and nodded his head silently. The other two medics emerged from the front door of the house. Between them they were wheeling a stretcher out to the ambulance. A person was laid out on it. A woman. Zan's heart, which had only started to relax now began to quicken its pace, once again beating rapidly in his chest. He knew it. He just knew it. That terrible sinking feeling started to form in his stomach, similar to the feeling you get when you've lost something valuable and you are frantically trying to locate it but to no avail.

The paramedics had now pushed the stretcher out onto the road at the rear of the ambulance, spinning it around in order to open the back doors. Then he saw her. It _was_ her. Lying on the stretcher, he could see her face. Her usually beautiful radiant face was now blue in colour and totally lifeless. He was just close enough to see his precious love for one last second, before the long black bag was zipped up over her, covering her features, and her long blonde hair.

A lump had become lodged in his throat and he felt tears quickly slide down over his aged face. He was too late. They had gotten to her first, and now she was gone. Two weeks ago he had told her they would start their life together soon, as all he ever wanted to do was to hold her, kiss and embrace her. But he would not get that chance ever again. She was dead. His sweetheart, the only woman he had ever given his heart to, his most precious angel.

His sadness almost instantly turned to livid anger as he watched his beloved be taken up into the ambulance and the doors shut behind her. It drove off, slowly down the street and out of the estate. The paramedic who had spoken with the two people in the garden had obviously gone with it, although Zan had not noticed. The young boy was still standing with his arms around the shoulders of the wailing woman, and he realised then who the boy was. Her son. His lovers son. He actually looked quite like her. Same hair colour, similar complexion, good looking. From what he could see they had the same smoothly curved nose too. And although his face was mournful there was something else in the young man's expression. Something that came through in his eyes.

Zan had now moved closer and closer along the corner wall, remaining out of sight but almost forgetting that he might be seen if he neared any further. He knew that look. It was exactly how he felt. It was rage, fury, a look that if it could speak it would say it wanted vengeance. But the boy did not utter a word. He just remained in his stance, gritting his teeth and watching the road, although the ambulance was no longer in view.

The scientist's mind was made up there and then. A payback was in order. Yes, retaliation was the only way to go. It would not bring his princess back, he was under no illusion about this. But the syndicate had to be stopped, once and for all. It could not be rushed, oh no, and looking down at his arms and legs he knew that he himself was not physically fit enough given his aged and worn out body. But the boy, yes, the boy…he was much more suitable.

Zan stayed watching for a while longer, feeling slightly numb after what he had witnessed. Eventually the woman who had been crying went into the house, dabbing her eyes with the handkerchief as she went. But the boy remained. He just stayed staring at the road for another couple of minutes. When he finally turned around to go inside, he looked over to where Zan was now raising himself from his position on the ground. Their eyes met and they held each others gaze for a moment. The young mans eyes were red and his cheeks looked flushed. It was clear that he too had shed some tears. He pulled his eyes away from Zan and went into the house, shutting the door firmly behind him.

Zan was now completely and utterly on his own. He had no one in the world to turn to. He was so angry, he wanted revenge on those who killed his beauty. As he made a move to walk away he started to try and form some sort of a plan. He would have to lay low for a long time, he could not risk being taken back to work in the lab. But he also could not let the experiments there continue. 'Experiments', if you could call them that. The more accurate word would be torture chamber. He tried to think clearly as he quickened his pace out of the estate, but it was hard to stay on track with his thoughts. He needed a plan. He was unsure of the beginning and most of the nitty gritty bits in between. But he knew the ending.

Mr. X was going to die.


	2. Chapter 1: The 14th Floor

****DISCLAIMER:** **Please, no one sue me! I do not own any of the original Streets of Rage characters. I have merely adapted the game series storyline to aid my overactive imagination. I have been a huge fan of the Sega series since childhood and this is purely a fanfic for my own and online readers enjoyment. I did however create the character Ali Stone and should anyone wish to use her please ask me first, thanks. Helpful and encouraging reviews are most welcome but please, nothing too hideous!

* * *

><p><span>NOVEMBER 2010<span>

Standing in the door frame of the larger than average office space, she inhaled and caught a hint of paint. The walls had been given a fresh creamy colorant, but the furniture looked old and worn. Not that there was much in the way of furniture. There was a large rectangular table in the middle of the room with two telephones on it, each one placed either side of a desktop computer. All along the right hand wall was a row of big black filing cabinets. It was a proper office on the fourteenth floor, with its own walls and door, which was something she and her friends being field agents for the NYPD, were not use to.

The room was cooler than the outside corridor, probably due to the large panelled windows which gave a beautiful view of the cities skyline. Now in the dark month of November the silhouettes of the skyscrapers in the background became a magnificent backdrop to the unadorned interior. It also briefly took her mind off the dangers of the streets that lay beneath them.

Two hard backed chairs were placed on one side of the long desk facing the tall panelled windows, and a large leather swivel chair that had seen better days sat behind it. It too was facing the windows, and it was occupied.

Adam Hunter sat still, unaware of Blazes' presence. Leaning his strong chiseled jaw on the palm of his hand, his almond eyes fixed forward, he stared into the early evening sky above the city. His thoughts were a mixture of both work and family matters. For a single man in his late twenties he had a lot on his mind. There were a lot of things and people in his life he felt he needed to take care of, and he was merely putting his priorities into perspective.

From the door frame Blaze brushed a strand of her long dark hair which had come loose from her pony tail behind her ear and away from her face. Her eyes scanned the room once more before her mouth extended into a small smile.

"Well, it's more comfortable than you're use to" she called out.

Adam turned the chair around upon hearing Blazes' voice and rose to his feet. He walked around the desk towards her as she came forward to meet him.

"Hey! Yeah well you know, this precinct don't pay for much. I was impressed they painted the place first," he laughed slightly and smiled back at Blaze. "It's like sweets from a stranger, their way of reeling ya in."

Adam couldn't hide his delight though, to get this job as a criminalist for the police department would be a dream come true. He was also pleased to think that after serving five years as a street cop he would finally be able to give the trigger a rest. In his early twenties when he was fresh out of college with his science degree he was only too happy to put the pen down for a while and get some physical activity for a change. As much as he had loved studying he had felt the best way to move forward was to join the police academy as a cadet. That way he made friends with those who worked in higher places and got first hand insight to the work the criminalists were required to carry out, and more importantly how they went about it. But now at twenty eight he was actually looking forward to being locked away in an office sifting through evidence and paperwork. He would be putting his scientific brain to good use before it went stale.

Blaze gave him a friendly hug. "I'm so happy for you Adam, you've worked so hard for this role and you're a natural at it. There's no one better suited, really."

Adam rubbed the back of his neck with his big brown skinned hand, his smile fading slightly. "Yeah well it ain't mine yet, not officially."

Blaze walked towards the windows and Adam followed. Her pretty brown eyes gazed down at the streets several floors beneath them. She could faintly hear the noise of the traffic and the passers by. From the looks of it the early Christmas shoppers were out. There were compact stalls lining the pavements below selling all things Christmassy. There were candy canes, tinsel for the tree, decorations and ornaments of snowmen and sledges, presents and stockings. Big inflatable Santas and twinkly lights could be seen from almost every street corner.

It reminded Blaze that it was almost a year since she had seen her own family. She had spent Christmas with them in their monumental sized family home back at Kensignton in London. She'd been ecstatic to spend two weeks there catching up on life and any interesting news with her younger sister, Page. It was also the first time she mentioned to her parents, Colin and Rosabel Fielding, that she was in the early stages of a relationship with a man she worked with. She recalled thinking they'd have liked the sound of him more if he hadn't also been a cop. Or american.

"The city looks quite peaceful from up here. Who would guess…"

Adam cut in on her sentence. "I know, and there was another attack last night, just off of Oakbridge. So close to the cops on that side of town too, and yet nobody intervened. It either shows just how terrified the residents have become or how many precincts are now on the payroll at X-Corp."

Still peering out the window Blaze shared her opinion, "I reckon it's a lot of both."

"Sooner we take that bastard out the better for everyone in this city. Honestly, the people here can't take much more crap, too many innocent lives are being destroyed in the crossfire." Adam turned his back to the window and leaned his strong shoulders against the frame as he continued. "I got the honours of doing up the report today for yesterdays shooting. The guy was found laying on the curb with dolls and wrapping paper in his bag. Poor guy was just tryna shop for his baby girl, before his attackers shot him twice in the chest and took off in his car."

It was true, the sooner the syndicate was demolished the better. But catching the sullen expression on his friends face by his last remark, Adam decided to lighten the mood. He proceeded towards the leather chair and sank into it.

"So you got plans for later? Wanna grab a beer?"

Blaze drew the blind and went to sit in a chair opposite him. "You know I'd normally never refuse a night out with you Adam," she grinned, "but I've already got plans…", she looked down at her hand, briefly inspected her short fingernails and brought her thumb up to her lips, slightly chewing on it. "…It's 'Date Night'."

Adam rolled his eyes and laughed, "Well that's cool, but let's just hope it doesn't end early this time." Blaze thought back to a fortnight previous. It had been the first time she and her boyfriend, Axel Stone, had gone out for a conventional date in weeks and unfortunately the night had ended abruptly. They'd been dining at a downtown italian restaurant when noise of rioting on the street interrupted them. The nightclub opposite had a fight on it's hands, involving three bouncers and a small gang of drunk club-goers.

Apparently the fight broke out between the men as a drugs deal took place in the gents bathroom, no doubt a dealing with over confident members of the syndicate. All they had to go on was the drunken slurs from two of the gang members, who claimed the buyer sensed he was being ripped off at the last minute. When security intervened one of the men took a swing at a bouncer by the name of Max Hatchett, who also happened to be a friend to the cops, and within minutes the brawl advanced to the streets.

Once Axel and Blaze spotted Max from the restaurant window they were out into the cold night air to help. Not that Max ordinarily needed much help when it came to a fight. Standing at 6'5" and being a former wrestler the latin american was built like a tank. There was not many sane men who would go up against him. It was even speculated that the man who punched him was not in his right mind, perhaps already high on the drugs he had hoped to purchase.

When Axel and Blaze arrived on the scene the fight escalated, and it became clear that the drunk club-goers had a lot of friends. Thugs appeared everywhere, but still they were no match for the three pals. Max barely had to move as just one swing from his burly arms was enough to knock someone completely senseless.

Axel was a black belt in two styles of karate, jiu jitsu and kung fu. He was quick on his feet and had a well trained ability to use any item in his path as a weapon. Lamposts, parking meters, trash cans…if it was within Axel's reach he would find a use for it. His fists slammed against the jaws of his opponents and his feet aimed straight for the gut of any man there who attempted to take him on. But he was not alone.

Blaze dished out hard punches and also a technique which her fellow colleagues now classed as her signature move, having witnessed it more than once during combat training. Almost at lightening speed Blaze could get close enough to her opponent to send him flying backwards as her feet made contact with his chin. She would wait until the last possible second before hurling herself backwards onto her hands with the grace of a gymnast and a strength in her legs equal to that of an olympic sprinter. Her enemies jaw bone could be dislocated with the force of her kick and he would lie in agony on the ground helpless to defend after their intervention, the drug dealers who had not fought fled the scene and so the roughhousing was terminated. With their clothes dirtied by grit and blood, Blaze and Axel didn't see going back to the restaurant as a valid option. Instead they hit their local bar with Max in tow, knocked back several whiskey sours and chatted about various different topics, like would Max ever find love again since his divorce, four years ago. His answer was a disappointed 'no', unless of course Blaze were to change her mind about Axel and left him to run away with Max instead. They laughed heartily at his comment which was an obvious joke, although Axel did pull Blaze somewhat closer to him as they sat in the booth.

When the bar closed up a couple of hours later, the couple bid Max adieu, hailed a cab and five minutes later were back at Blazes' apartment. As opposed to the passionate night she'd anticipated after their half eaten dinner, they instead washed and bandaged their minor wounds, one on Axels' knuckles, another on Blazes' knee. They then ate the remains of the previous nights take away food and promptly fell asleep with the television on in the living room. Clearly their night out had not gone to plan and it was most certainly not Blazes' conception of a romantic evening, but still, she hadn't complained, at least not out loud.

Blaze snapped out of her thought as she became aware of Adam saying something to her.

"Inconsiderate criminals, why they gotta do their main operations on a Friday night when young ladies like yourself are tryna enjoy a steak…" He was mocking her, but he winked as he said it.

At that moment the Chief of Police stepped through the door. He was a portly man who had already had his heyday come and go. He had worked all his adult life on the force and although, apparently, in his youth he had been a force to be reckoned with, nowadays he appeared to spend most of his day on the phone to other stations, yelling at people and going through paperwork. He didn't like impulsive behaviour and was known for his impetuous manner. In the past he'd shared some bitter words with Axel Stone and always continued to keep a watchful eye over him.

The most trouble Axel had ever stumbled into with the Chief resulted in a two day suspension. While off duty Axel was witness to a young woman being brutally beaten by a street gang after they had snatched her purse from her. Rather than abiding by policy and approach the situation with caution and contact his colleagues for back up, Axel stepped in to the scene before him. He not only took on but defeated the five men with his own strength and skill. The men involved were left with two dislocated arms, three broken kneecaps, a punctured lung and abdominal wounds between them. The young woman, who had a burst lip and a fractured rib as well as bruising, passed out cold as she was carried out of the back street by Axel, who immediately took her to the hospital. The following day after being patched up she rang the station to thank Axel personally for saving her when he did. She was all too aware that if he had not stepped in at that time it could have cost her more than the clothes which had started to be ripped from her frail body by two of the men.

Rather than rewarding Axel for his actions and bravery, the Chief viewed what he had done as the act of a vigilante. He felt it didn't give the right message out to civilians when an out of uniform cop took the law into his own hands. He said it gave the impression he didn't need the boys in blue at his side. He saw Axel as a bad seed amongst the other officers, and he feared that he would lead them astray. He couldn't understand why Blaze Fielding, an articulated, well brought up girl in her mid twenties was attracted to such a rebel, and he detested that the brilliant mind that was Adam Hunter was such a loyal confidant to him all these years.

Mainly the officers just never knew what humour they'd find the Chief in, but he appeared to be in a pleasant enough mood that evening. He didn't seem to notice Blaze at first glance, who was still sat in the chair, and so he talked over her.

"Agent Hunter, you still here? Dedication, I like it. Have you made further headway with the Corrigan case?"

Adam got to his feet in a second, standing extremely straight to address him. "Sir, yes, I've not long finished and with your permission Sir I'd like to have Agent Turner proof read the final draft of my report first thing in the AM. I can have it on your desk by eleven hundred hours, Sir."

The Chief raised an eyebrow as he listened. "Very well. And good work. I am aware that wasn't an easy report for someone in your field to do alone, it will be good to have Agent Turner give it a read through before I pass it on." He reached for Adams hand and gave it a firm shake, then he added, "You know there'll be an official announcement given by end of week on who will be called for the criminalist position with the forensics team. When I was asked to submit names of suitable officers I was pleased to put yours forward. You've got the brains for it Agent Hunter, just don't botch it up in the meantime!"

He gave a slight laugh at his own comment. Everyone knew Adam was the ideal candidate for the role. He really did have _the brains_, as the Chief put it, and he took pride in his work, never giving less than one hundred and ten percent with every task that came his way.

There were however another three cops in the running for the new position on the forensics team along with Adam. Each one held the right qualifications and all were decent officers, but none of them came close to Adam Hunter. He was a smart, honest, quick thinking and strong character, who was well liked and respected by those who knew him. Particularly Blaze. He glanced down at her just for a second and she flashed him her pearly white smile. She knew he was perfect for this role.

When Blaze had been assigned with Adam two years previous he had really taken her under his wing, grooming her to be the best he knew she could be. And she had shown potential right from the beginning. Having moved from London England to Boston to attend law school, Blaze had completed her studies and became fully qualified as a barrister before changing her career path. She soon realised that by working in the courthouses she would inevitably be faced with having to represent criminals and make them look 'good'. It was something she simply couldn't do, and so she decided to join the police force, catching criminals in the act. Highly intelligent and well trained in judo she was undeniably a huge asset to the police department. Adam maintained a steady friendship with her ever since.

The Chief had rambled on for several minutes about various different things happening throughout the cities other precincts, but now he finished up the off-the-cuff business meeting and started to back out into the corridor.

"Right, well I'll be off for the night. Should you see Agent Murphy on your way out tell him to phone his wife back, or better yet go home to her. She's called looking for him twice already."

He peered down at his watch and continued, "He's spending too much time on that bloody X-Corporation and my hands are tied on the matter until we've found a base and get granted a warrant," he huffed, "whenever that will be."

Blaze twisted her neck around to speak to the Chief. "Sir, is there anyway we can get more police protection for anyone who may come forward with relevant information? The few witnesses we had in the past changed their stories at the last minute either due to verbal or physical threats."

With this statement the Chief finally seemed to take note of Blaze. She continued to voice her concern on the issue.

"I know how the NYPD feels about budgets for that sort of thing but really, we need to do whatever we can to move things along, the older generation in the city are becoming increasingly afraid to leave their homes."

"I know you have a passion for this matter Agent Fielding but trust me I'm doing what I can here. If I can't get funding for some new gym equipment I can hardly see them splurging on more officers to take up home security roles, it's viewed as an 'added extra'."

"I know how the courts feel about sufficient evidence Sir, but isn't there some way we could go about getting a search warrant either for Mr. X's head office block on the docklands or for his home? There could be something there that would hold up in court, anything counts at this stage."

"No judge is going to grant us a warrant to search a private home or workplace when the guy we're after has been making large public donations to this city for several years. Quite frankly Agent, a judge won't give a shit about warrants, even if the pharmaceutical companies are a cover up for illegal activity. The guy just funded the cities new social protection building, far as the state's concerned, he's untouchable."

Blaze looked down at her lap. She knew the Chief was right in what he said but that didn't make her feel less frustrated, and she was tired of hearing excuses.

"But you of all people Agent Fielding should know how long it takes to build a case strong enough to put someone behind bars 'til we forget their name," tired and eager to get off the topic he added, "I hope you'll continue to work with as much gusto when Agent Hunter here is moved on to greener pastures, eh?" He gave Adam a playful nudge in the ribs and winked, much to the amusement of the two agents.

Blaze bit her lip and stifled a smirk. "But of course Sir."

The chief wished them a good night and departed, leaving Adam and Blaze grinning at each other.

"Well that pretty much sucks…although he was very complimentary to you which is great, you're clearly a shoe in," said Blaze as she rose to her feet.

Adam looked around the office as they headed for the door, shoving his hands in to his trouser pockets.

"I just won't feel like it's mine until I've got my name on the door, ya know. I like things to be official."

Resting his hands on Blaze's shoulders he escorted her out of the office, switching off the light and closing the office door behind him. Now in the corridor they could hear a faint voice and footsteps of someone coming briskly towards them. It was Axel, swigging from a bottle of mineral water as he walked. He had been holding his cell phone up to his ear but now he promptly slipped it into his back pocket.

"Hey, here you are, I thought you two had left already."

Having finished his evening workout in the gym he looked hot and sweaty. He was wearing his usual out of uniform clothes, a plain white teeshirt and blue jeans. As he neared them he lifted a muscular arm up to his handsome face and wiped it across his forehead. He then guzzled more water from the bottle, quickly finishing it. Adam smiled as he saw him.

"Hey man, just had an impromptu meet with your best buddy, but now we're just about ready to leave." Adam extended his hand out to his friend to shake it, but quickly wished he hadn't.

"Ugh, man don't you know where the showers are? At least a hand basin and some soap, damn that's sweaty."

"Wha!" Axel said in mock exasperation,

"Chicks love the sweaty macho man look, right babe?" Axel turned his deep blue eyes to Blaze for approval. She shrugged his arm off her shoulder.

"I'm not even kissing you until you've become intimately acquainted with antiperspirant!" but she kissed her index finger and placed it on his lips while Adam joined in on the banter.

"And I ain't kissing ya, but I second this opinion - antiperspirant would be a good idea bro."

"Alright alright, I'll hit the showers in a sec! What did Chiefy have to say anyhow, he plannin' to hang me and wanted to make money on front row seats or somethin'?

"Nah," Adam fidgeted with the key in the door,

"He was on about the Corrigan case, minor details and that sort of thing. Although your girl here gave him some food for thought on the X-Corp dealings…"

Axel grinned at Blaze and with one powerfully built arm gave her torso a squeeze.

"Oh yeah? That's my girl. Always keep 'em on their toes, they need it when they've been here as long as him. They either stay great or go stale."

He started to pull Blaze closer to him clearly leaning in to steal a kiss, but she was quick on the mark and laughed as she reached up to put her hand over his mouth.

"Go and shower and I'll meet you at the restaurant later."

"Ok ok I'm goin', I'll get washed and dressed. See you at eight darlin'. Adam man you ok to drop her home?"

"Car's not going to be ready 'til Tuesday" added Blaze, with slight frustration slipping into her tone.

"You and your European car! C'mon then."

Adam ushered Blaze on ahead of him and waved to Adam as he turned to leave. "Catch ya tomorrow buddy."

* * *

><p>Adam and Blaze zipped up their coat and jacket as they left the high-rise NYPD building together and faced the cold wintery air outside. They walked a block and a half down the street in the direction of Adams car, a silver coloured Toyota Avensis. It was only four years old and with the exception of a couple of old take out food boxes floating around the back seats it was kept in good condition. The night air chilled their bones and they could see their breath in front of them with every exhalation.<p>

They hurried their pace to the car and clambered inside. Adam immediately turned the key and set the heater on to blast hot air out of the fans. They chatted casually throughout the short ride to Blazes' apartment, about family life, (how is Mrs. Hunter, usual / how is England, same), about where she and Axel would be dining later on (L'Ecole, a prestigious french restaurant that normally booked out weeks in advance. In fact it occurred to her that Axel must've charmed the pants off the receptionist in person to land them a table with less than two weeks notice).

It felt like they'd gotten every red light, but just twelve minutes later they pulled up outside her apartment block.

"Thanks again for the ride Adam," said Blaze, pulling her jacket collar up to her neck, "I owe you one."

"Ha, a good lookin' girl should never say that to a dude, just so you know."

Adam winked, called goodbye as he watched her sprint up the stone steps of the grey building and slip her key in the door of the main entrance. Once she was inside and gave him a wave Adam drove on down East Broadway, over the Brooklyn Bridge and on towards his own neck of the woods in Queens.

Adam had returned to living in the family home three years ago soon after the death of his father, Mike Hunter. Mike had been a great cop, well liked, respected and fair. It was plain to see that Adam had a lot of the same characteristics as his father. Since he was a child Adam had always wanted to be a cop, as he felt it was a privilege and now a tribute to follow in Mikes footsteps.

His mother, Marie, was struggling on and off with ill health, specifically arthritis in almost all of her joints. But still she kept the house going. She enjoyed cooking and was genuinely happy to make mouthwatering meals for her two sons. Adam also liked being able to help out around the house, especially with his kid brother, Sammy, who was more commonly known as Skates due to his skill for rollerblading.

Adam motored on towards the house in Queens and when he arrived he pulled up on the curb outside the garden leaving the car in it's usual spot. Walking up the short garden path he looked over at the front bay window and noted the flickering orange shapes that gleamed through the curtains. Good, the fire's already lit, he thought. Putting the key in the front door and pushing it open he sniffed the air, the lovely smell that greeted him suggested dinner was well under way. He placed his bag by the coat stand to the left of the door and hung up his jacket, shoving his beanie hat inside the sleeve.

"Hey maw, you want a hand with anything? Skates home yet?"

Adam picked up the mail from the small round phone table and proceeded to sift through it. His voice trailed off, "I'm later than I thought I'd be, I dropped Blaze off and stopped to pump gas on the way home…"

Not seeing anything of any real interest in the mail he put it back beside the phone and headed towards the kitchen.

"Adam, that you hunny? You're just in time for dinner son."

Marie went about pouring gravy over three large plates, each with a fine sized helping of meat, vegetables and different types of potato.

"Thanks maw, looks great."

Adam smiled as he bent forward to kiss his mother on the cheek. She smiled back and then stuck her head out of the kitchen door.

"Skates! Get down here son or we be sharing your dinner!" turning back to Adam she explained, "I've barely seen that boy since he got in from school, and I just know he ain't up there all this time doin' homework," she wiped her hands on her apron and went on, "How he manages to get half decent grades without appearin' to open a book I do not know."

She shook her head from side to side a couple of times to demonstrate how she disapproved of his behaviour.

The following thuds from upstairs indicated Skates had now emerged from his room. He scrambled down the staircase and only moments later he entered the dining room. He had his rollerblades tied by the laces and they were slung over his shoulder, and ear phones were sticking out of the collar of his yellow teeshirt. His almond eyes did a quick scan over the meals laid out before him on the solid oak dining table and he exclaimed,

"Aw yeh, dinnertime! You're the best maw."

He instantly started to tuck in. Marie swiftly stuck her hand out over his fork to stop him from eating another bite before she could sit down herself and say Grace over the meal.

The family home was a quaint and cosy little house, filled with hundreds of photos of the two brothers. Pictures of them at various different ages, with the whole family, some just with their dad…there was even a couple of photos in frames on the mantlepiece of Adam and Axel when they were growing up. There were a lot of memories on display and plenty of good times had over the years.

As they sat eating together, laughing and swapping stories about their day, Adam smiled as a thought entered his mind. If he got this promotion there would be more money coming in, he could finally start saving properly to get enough for a mortgage on his own place. He didn't want to go back to renting one bed studios, oh no. He would only be interested in purchasing a nice house, a potential family home with a decent sized garden, which one day he hoped to have his own children running about and playing in it.

He was happy enough being single the last four years, so much had happened both at work and at home, and being as busy as he usually was it actually suited him not having someone else in his life. Although there were times when he found himself envying what Axel had with Blaze. It was more than just having a knockout girl on his arm, but the close connection and admiration they had for each other. Truly they held a lot of respect for one another.

Adam also knew that he wanted somewhere near the family home so he could still help out with his mother. Her arthritis would only get worse in time to come and he wanted to remain in a position to look after her in her old age. And Skates, he thought to himself, where did he start? Lord knows he needed a male role model in his life, and since their fathers death Adam had tried to be just that. Skates had only turned sixteen that month, and in spite of coming out of each subject with never less than a C grade he was prone to disrupting class with his clownish antics. Even with Adams strong influence on Skates and in the home it seemed to him that his brother spent all his time flitting between the skate park and chasing girls. He may have a lot of growing up to do, but he was a good kid. Most of the time.

Adam may have known what he wanted to work towards for his future but he also knew that for the here and now he was where he belonged, with his family.

Once he had finished his dinner and had some lighthearted conversation with his mother and Skates he retired to the living room. Not long after he switched on the television Adam could feel his eyes starting to shut. The fire crackled away in the grate on the wall opposite him, and as his mother finished up in the kitchen and his brother returned to his room, Adam let his eyes close again and this time he didn't try to open them.

He stayed there for a while, his burly upper body laid out on the sofa while his mother came in and turned over to her programme of choice, a game show, and sat on the sofa in front of the window. Adam could hear the television in the background and the occasional commentary added by his mother, but it didn't stop the tiredness from getting the better of him and with his head rested on the plumped up cushion, he quickly fell into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 2: Date Night

****DISCLAIMER:** **Please, no one sue me! I do not own any of the original Streets of Rage characters. I have merely adapted the game series storyline to aid my overactive imagination. I have been a huge fan of the Sega series since childhood and this is purely a fanfic for my own and online readers enjoyment. I did however create the character Ali Stone and should anyone wish to use her please ask me first, thanks. Helpful and encouraging reviews are most welcome but please, nothing too hideous!

* * *

><p>Blaze was standing in the kitchenette of her one bedroom apartment on the Lower East Side. The overall size of her accommodation was modest to say the least, but it had been home to her since she first came to New York four years ago. She drummed her fingers along the counter top as she waited on the water to boil. She was longing for a cup of what her mother would call 'english tea', and she tossed a tea bag into her over sized mug.<p>

She could hear the seven o'clock news coming from the television in the living quarter. The reporter droned on and on about the cities most recent reported crimes. Assaults and armed robberies, grand theft auto and grievous bodily harm, petrol bombs…most of which took place during the daytime too.

There were still a lot of good civilians left on her side of town, but most of them were fearful to be in the neighbourhood. In the last three years daytime crime rates had soared. The majority of the cities problems revolved around the drug scene, with two very different rival gangs operating from within the city.

The first gang was in business a long time, made up of the biggest low lives you could possibly imagine. They were the underground scum who had no shame, dealing class A drugs in broad daylight and attacking innocent people for money to feed their own habit. Every week Blaze would sit at her desk, up to her eyes filing away reports on muggings, beatings, rapes…she had had to develop a second skin being in her line of work but she still found it hard to switch off in the evenings. Sometimes she couldn't quite tune it all out. The streets needed a major clean up, and these guys were the first on Blaze's list to go.

The second group of drug pushers however, appeared somewhat more sophisticated in their manner. They were a syndicate, a crimes organisation that went by the name of X-Corporation. The head man, Mr. J. B. Xavier, or better known by his media given nick name Mr. X, was an entrepreneur, a self made man, and he was worth a lot of money. Some years ago when the economy crisis first hit, he started buying up small pharmaceutical companies that were going bust. How long he was involved in the drugs trade was unknown to the agents, but certainly somewhere along the line he sparked an idea. Over the last few years he had almost reformed the drugs trade into a 9-5 day job. A lot of people had joined his syndicate, which was now more of a members only club. By paying a fixed wage to his 'staff' he kept his own drug pushers off the streets making it all the harder for police to catch them in the act.

He was a private man with regard to his financial affairs via the drugs market, although he appeared generous to the townsfolk. He often turned up at major public events and made donations for various different projects in the city. It was merely a ploy to keep the civilians sweet. He used his businessman and / or investor status as a front to hide the real goings on from auditors and police, although more than a few coppers were on the syndicates payroll. Times had gotten tough and some couldn't resist the temptation to make a little side money.

When Blaze was first introduced to Adam he was starting to put together and build a case to take down Mr. X and his operation. It was only brought to Adam's attention in the first place by a man who arrived at the police station to testify to a murder. The man was battered and badly bruised when he arrived at the doors of the police department that evening. He went by the name Jack and he confided in Adam about the whole team behind X-Corporation, naming Mr. X as its head man.

The story was not easily lapped up, Mr. X was a public figure and although the media would always enjoy a scandal, this was off the radar. Having spent close to three hours talking with Adam and Axel that night about his employment, Jack staggered off into the streets, but he never made it home. Five-thirty the next morning his body was found by a newspaper salesman six blocks over. He had been left face down in a gutter with three bullets in the back of his skull. It was clear that someone had not wanted Jack to talk, and since his visit to the cops only three other eye witnesses came forward. The police never got far enough to have the witnesses testify in court. One changed her story at the last minute stating she was mistaken and completely misled, while the two others turned up dead.

Blaze sometimes felt it was wishful thinking for her and her friends to accomplish such a task. Taking down the syndicate was never going to be easy, but they had made a commitment to the case and each other and were determined to see it through.

"Dammit" she grabbed a tea towel and used it to absorb the puddle of hot water that had spilled over the counter as she made her tea. She put the skimmed milk carton back in the small fridge, made her way into the living area and sat down in front of the television.

She pressed the mute button on the remote control and reached over to her phone to check her voice mail. There were two messages waiting for her, the first from her younger sister in London. Page was very brief, mainly because of the cost of the international call. She said all was fine, Mum and Dad were still on at her to retake that midterm paper, it wasn't her fault she was sick, Joshua still hadn't asked her out…but all was _fine_. Blaze smiled as she listened to her sisters short rambling. She glanced at the television while the next message was about to play. The news lady was finished reporting and they had turned to Weather. Cold and getting colder, that was pretty much the gist of it.

_Beeeep!_ As the next message started to play Axel's sonorous voice came out through the speaker.

"Hey baby. I know I'm gonna see ya in a couple of hours but I wanted to call and say hey. I'm gonna be leaving here soon enough so I'll try you again later. I love you, bye."

Blazes' smile turned to a grin. So that's who he had been calling, she thought.

_Beeeep!_ The machine stated there were no new messages, and with that Blaze replaced the receiver on it's stand, switched off the television and decided to make a start on getting dressed for dinner.

She wandered into her bedroom across the hall, placing her hot mug on her night stand, and picked out two dresses from the closet. She hung each one from the door handles so she could inspect them. A silvery sleek maxi dress with a low neck line was the first ensemble. She examined it for a moment, feeling the soft silky material between her fingers. She had bought it from a high street clothes store back in London last time she was there and she still thought it was beautiful. She had not yet worn it out but couldn't bear to part with it as she always told herself she would wear it _someday_. But as usual, she didn't feel that tonight was the someday she was waiting for, and she hung it back on the metal rod inside the closet.

The second choice was a shorter, more eye catching little number. She eyed the red mini dress from where it hung against the white wardrobe door, running her thumb over the front zipper, and within seconds made it her choice. Red was definitely Blaze's colour.

She had her mothers smooth olive complexion and a perfectly proportioned nose and mouth. Her mother, Rosabel, was a native french woman and she had worked as a model in her youth. To look at Blaze and her sister it was clear their mother had passed on her natural beauty to both of her daughters. Yet even with her athletic physique to top it off, Blaze was only mildly aware of how attractive she was.

Upon choosing what to wear Blaze started to run the shower to give the water the minute or two it needed to heat up. While she waited she pinned her glossy dark locks on top of her head and brushed her teeth, squeezing hard down on the tube. She made a mental note, _buy more toothpaste_. She undid the buttons on her uniform and removed her blouse whilst stepping out of her work trousers. She had already taken off her socks and shoes within seconds of getting home, so now she stood in her underwear with her outstretched arm testing the temperature of the running water. She shivered as she removed her underclothes and practically hopped into the shower unit. The hot water ran over her smooth athletic frame and she let her thoughts drift to the enjoyable night that awaited her.

She really loved being on a night out with Axel. Although she relished her independence, she also liked having him on her arm. She was aware that other women gawked at him but she couldn't blame them. He was 6'2" with long sandy blonde hair that complimented his striking blue eyes. He was a highly skilled martial artist and a fan of the gym, which his body evidently proved. Although at the time she would not have admitted to it, she had been enthralled by Axel only a short period after first meeting him, over two years ago. Yes, he could come across somewhat brash, but she had soon discovered that he was very intelligent, and his sporadic outbursts were merely a sign of frustration. And he had a lot to be angry about. Himself and his sister were orphaned in their teens when his Mother and Father died only days apart. Axel had no choice but to grow up fast, he couldn't be blamed if he hadn't learned all you're meant to by your twenties. Especially when it came to relationships. Blaze knew she was the first woman Axel ever really loved. He may need both hands and feet to count the amount of 'good times' he had shared with other girls, but there was never any real intimacy. As soon as there was any mention of a real relationship he would completely shut himself off, leaving himself alone and unloved. Axel had been a commitment-phob without realising it until he met Blaze. It was during their first year working together that he felt something change in him for the better. The more he got to know her the more he actually wanted to be close to her, not just physically but mentally, and emotionally. He wanted to do good by her.

Within thirty minutes or so Blaze had preened and primped herself in the bathroom and went back to her bedroom to put on her clothes. She decided on leaving her hair down, letting her long brown locks fall to her waist as she removed the bobby pin. She admired the length of it, sat herself down at her dresser and opened her make up bag. She carefully started applying different products to her delicate face. Eyeliner, mascara, and a dab of lip gloss was her final touch. She pouted her mouth and selected a flat butterfly necklace from the petite jewellery box that sat on the dressing table in front of her. After securing the silver chain around her neck she looked at her reflection in the mirror, "Voila", she said out loud.

Blaze got up and slipped on her shoes, grabbed her purse and her keys and gave the apartment a final once over, making sure unnecessary electrical outlets were switched off. She locked the hall door behind her and sauntered down the two flights of stairs that lead to the buildings main entrance. Once outside she pulled on her ankle length winter coat, feeling the cold on her ears and wished she'd worn a hat. She walked posthaste down the few streets to the restaurant, feeling very happy in herself, but keeping alert the whole way.

* * *

><p>Axel had showered, shaved and was getting ready to leave the locker rooms as he stuffed his towel on the top of his gym bag. He figured getting spruced up after work would save himself the hassle of stopping by his own place. He was doing up the buttons on his blazer when he thought he heard something. He cocked his head towards the open door as he heard noises coming from the outside hallway. Time was getting on and he hadn't expected anyone to be around that side of the building. He closed his locker, left his bag on the bench and went straight out into the hallway to see who was walking around outside. The light had been switched off and in the dim corridor he caught only a glimpse of a figure heading towards the stairwell.<p>

He called out, "Hey, who's there?"

"Axel, that you?"

It was Agent Tim Murphy and his voice sounded nervous.

"Hey Tim, what are you doin' here so late man, I thought the wife had you on a six o'clock curfew?"

Ignoring Axels quip completely, Murphy waved a small piece of paper in front of him.

"Axel, I saw this on the windshield of your car tonight, it was sticking out from under the wipers."

Murphy passed the note over to Axel before continuing on,

"At first glance I thought it was a parking ticket, but look."

Axel was now in possession of the note and he read it to himself,

_Building 42_

_Docklands_

_11.15pm tonight_

That was it, no name, nothing else.

"What is this?" Axel raised his eyebrows with his question.

"Like I said, I thought you had gotten a ticket from some prick of a warden, that's what I took it in here for. I figured one of the guys upstairs would scrap it. Then I read it."

"Someone playing a practical joke? It ain't even funny, or did I miss the punch line?"

Axel didn't look or sound impressed and he was about to hand the scribbled piece of paper back to Murphy until he took one last look.

"Wait, wait a sec…"

There was a very brief pause before Murphy prompted him.

"You've seen what I saw haven't you? The handwriting, it looks just like it, right?" Murphy went silent again, waiting on Axel's response. His eyes were wide.

"When did you get this, tell me who wrote this?"

Axel was much more animated now. He was unaware but he had pulled Murphy by the collar of his shirt, the note almost crumpled between the other officers clothes and his own fist. Murphy pushed Axel away from him.

"What the fuck is wrong with you man, I'm only here to help. Jeez".

"Tim don't fuck around with me, tell me who wrote that note, did you see him?"

Murphy had certainly seen Axel get flared up before, but not like this. He knew Axel's back story all too well and he understood how much importance the original note was to him. He placed his hand on Axel's shoulder and in an attempt to calm him down he spoke quietly, but firmly.

"I didn't see anyone. I was on a coffee run, and on my way back here I spotted it on your car. That's all I know about it. Yet."

Axel let his arms hang down by his sides. A deep sigh escaped his mouth. He had so many thoughts spinning through his mind and he began to feel disoriented.

Over eleven years ago Axel's Mother Elaine, a loving spiritual woman, was found hanging from the banisters in the family home. Only seventeen years old, Axel had still been a resident of the house in Queens, not far from the Hunters abode. It had already started out as a significant day for Axel and his family - it was the day they buried his Father.

Axel had walked in to the empty house to check on his Mother. Sometime earlier that evening she had left the pub where family and friends were having the wake for Greg Stone. Axel called out for his Mother, walked upstairs and stopped dead in his tracks. There before him was Elaine's lifeless body hanging from the cord of a bathrobe which was tied to a banister on the stairs. This tragic incident left Axel and his younger sister Ali orphaned, with only an aunt to take them in until they were older.

After his Mothers funeral service, which took place a few days later, Axel was returning to his own car with his fifteen year old sister when he spotted a note on the windshield. It had been slipped under the wipers and it simply read,

_One day you will find your answers,_

_One day you will be told the truth,_

_One day they will pay for this, remember,_

_X always marks the spot_

It made no sense to Axel at the time, it still didn't make sense now. But he knew that someone out there knew the circumstances to his Mothers death and he was adamant to find this person and the answers they had. He wanted to learn the truth. Now eleven years on here was another scribbled note in what appeared to be the same penmanship.

Axel spoke in a more normal tone now.

"You haven't done a check on it yet?"

"I came straight to you man. Look, Lydia will be in the lab a bit later tonight. I know you got plans with your girl so just leave it with me, alright? I'll have her look over both of them. If it turns out to be a match we'll be hot on this shit. Either way, I'll call you on it."

Axel felt slightly conflicted as his thoughts turned to Blaze and their plans for the night. He was prepared to go to the address given by the anonymous letter writer regardless to what Lydia's test would say about the penmanship. He was curious as to what was going on in the docklands, but he did not want to inform Blaze. She would most likely tell him that with absolutely no leads it would be embarking on a wild goose chase, which it could yet turn out to be. He was tempted to phone her right then and take a rain check on their date, but after a few seconds of pondering decided against it. He wasn't always the best boyfriend in the world, cancelling the night out he knew she was looking forward to would not exactly earn him brownie points now. He pulled his watch out of his pants pocket and checked the time. Nineteen thirty-five. He needed to leave if he was to arrive at the restaurant on time.

Agent Murphy folded the note and securely placed it in his jacket pocket.

"This turns out to be a match we've got ourselves a date at the docks, see what kinda shit is going down out there. What d'ya say man, you in?"

Axel looked him straight in the eye and without hesitation gave Agent Murphy his answer.

"I'm in."

* * *

><p>The outside chill had made Blazes' cheeks rosy and she was glad to be heading indoors to the warmth. As she entered the glitzy french cuisine restaurant Blaze undid the buttons on her coat and handed it over to the cloak room attendant. She picked up on the look he gave her once he got full view of her attire. His jaw had practically dropped, he was clearly impressed. Well if it worked for him let's see how the red dress worked on her boyfriend, she thought, and she gracefully walked on through.<p>

She easily spotted Axel sitting at the bar. He was wearing just enough gel in his hair to keep it out of his eyes and was looking incredibly smart and sexy in a dinner jacket and dark blue pants. A group of young women occupied a few bar stools near to where he sat, and each one of them was eyeballing him.

He was having light hearted conversation with the bartender when Blaze walked straight over and kissed him eagerly on the mouth, much to the disappointment of the group of girls.

When the kiss finally broke Axel whispered to her,

"Umm, your nose and face are cold."

He held her gaze for a moment as he brought his hand up to rub her pink cheek. He then turned his head to the barman indicating to him that he wanted another whiskey. Blaze let her arms rest around his neck and pulled him even closer to her,

"Yes, I need to warm up, but I'll be fine."

Axel wrapped his arms around her waist and slowly moved them up and down her back. He kissed her cheek gently as Blaze lowered her voice and murmured into his ear.

"The way I'd like to heat up involves removing my clothes first…should I feel chilled later, will you warm me up?"

She gave him a cheeky smile that made Axel laugh,

"Keep it up baby and I'm gonna have to take you home right now, get you out of that dress. Although…" he inspected her little red number and cocked his head to the side, "it really looks amazing on you, you look great by the way" and he kissed her quickly as a wide grin formed across his face..

"Mr. Stone? Ah, Mr. Stone, you're table is now ready, if you'll follow me please."

The young cocktail waitress lead them towards a very nice table for two near the back of the crowded restaurant. It seemed like half of New York had decided to dine there that night, but they had some privacy at their tables location.

As she placed their drinks down in front of them the cocktail waitress turned to face Axel.

"If there is anything I can do for you tonight be sure to let me know. I'll be just over there. Enjoy your night Mr. Stone." She gestured towards the front desk and eventually pulled her eyes away from Axel before turning on her heel, barely nodding her head at Blaze.

"Thanks Mindy, appreciate it."

Blaze watched the Mindy character sway her hips the whole way back to the front desk where she continued to meet and greet the restaurants clientele. Blaze couldn't decide if her walk was more of a sexy stride or a waddle.

Turning her attention to Axel she enquired after her.

"Mindy?"

Axel had already begun reviewing his menu, and raised his head with a blank expression.

"Humm?"

"She just seems to really want you to enjoy yourself. Have you met before?"

"I'm already enjoying myself. And sure we did, I popped down here when I booked this table."

Blaze said no more and picked up her menu.

Axel shifted his gaze from the menu just while he spoke.

"I've only got eyes for you ya know."

For him it was obvious how he felt. He had no reason to ever want to leave Blaze, or jeopardise what he had with her for another female. Looking back down at the menu he added,

"And I know that if I was ever stupid enough to eyeball another girl, you'd pull my eyes out of my head."

"Instantly", Blaze quipped.

They both laughed at her quick remark and Axel leaned over the side of the table, inching forward just enough to kiss Blaze once more on the lips before going back to his menu. This time it was Mindy's turn to look disappointed.

They glanced over the wine list but decided they were happier with whiskey sours and clinked their short glasses in good humour. They talked, joked and laughed over their drinks and appetisers, which was a different type of soup for each of them accompanied with a variety of small breads. They both ordered a sirloin steak for the main course, hers rare and his well done. After a short time the main meal was brought out and the couple tucked in, making the odd wisecrack at each other.

"I don't understand eating meat with blood oozing out of it, I mean, don't you rather they actually killed the cow before they go serving it to you? Look at that thing!"

Blaze was giggling quite loudly, a mixture of enjoying her present company and the two whiskeys she'd consumed.

"It's fine I promise you, you should taste it, here, see?"

She held up a tiny piece of her pinky looking meat on her fork but Axel shook his head, grinning whilst chewing his own food.

"No way!" he managed to say between chomps.

The night was off to a good start, so far their food had been delectable and they were just waiting on dessert. They were quite full after such a substantial dinner so they'd agreed to share a piece of crème brûlée. Blaze had always liked it as her mother had made it the odd time when she was growing up. Mainly though it was because they were in a traditional french restaurant and the brûlée would be the only french sustenance they had ordered all night.

Axel felt his phone vibrate in his trouser pocket and as he slid it out he saw 'Tim M' displayed on the small screen. Time was now getting on, and he was anxious to hear what Murphy had to say. He smiled at Blaze and excused himself from the table as he made his way through the busy restaurant to the gents restroom to take the call more privately. He didn't want Blaze to be apart of it, and as he answered the phone he jumped straight to the point.

"Tim, what's happening, is it a lead or what?"

Murphy spoke slowly as he confirmed their previous suspicions.

"Yeah man, exact match. A shaky left hander is tipping us off about building 42 - it's gotta be in that industrial estate, although it's mostly vacant."

Axel was quick to make decisions and he didn't waste time now. He told Murphy his plans promptly which Murphy agreed and hung up. Axel walked back to where he and Blaze were dining, preparing to make an excuse to cut the night short. But Blaze jumped in before he spoke.

"You know where we should head to after here, that piano bar uptown, the one Max mentioned one time. It would be nice, going somewhere new and different."

"Umhum, yeah, but you know, I'd really love to take you back to your place and climb into bed with you."

He was trying to sweet-talk her from these new plans she was coming up with and so he tried to press the idea of going home.

"You're really stunning in that dress."

"Thanks, and believe me I've got plenty of time put aside for just you and me later…but it would be nice to stay out for a while longer, we never get a chance to do this usually, and so far nothing has interrupted our night!"

The shared dessert was brought out, looking delicious and perfectly presented. Axel seemed slightly agitated and Blaze picked up on his change in behaviour quizzing him on it immediately. It wouldn't be the first time he had tried to keep something from her.

"Who was on the phone just now? Is there something I should know about?"

"No, there isn't."

"What are you not telling me Axel, what have you got going on that I don't know about?"

Axel sighed and rested his face on one hand. Time was ticking away. He decided he would have to bite the bullet and tell her so he blurted it out, breathing heavily first.

"We've got a possible lead on activity down at the docklands tonight. It's to do with the note, you know, the note I have since my Moms funeral?"

Blaze simply nodded her head and allowed Axel to continue.

"Well I got another mysterious note this evening, stuck onto my car windshield, Tim found it. Blaze, the handwriting on the note…it's the same, an exact match to the one I have. It's the same guy. Tim and I are heading down to see what's going on."

Blaze said nothing for a minute then picked up her bag and placed it on the table. She rummaged through it trying to find the ticket stub for her coat.

"What time are you to be there?"

"One hour."

Axel felt badly for cutting their date short, he knew Blaze had not just wanted to unwind that night but really needed to. But he also wouldn't give this up.

"What are you doing?"

"I need to get my coat back, I'm going with you."

"Oh no, no you're not."

She raised her eyebrows and exclaimed,

"Oh no? I think you mean 'Oh Yes'."

"Baby I'm sorry but I can't, this one is just me and Tim ok? For all I know it's a waste of time and we end up freezing our asses off tonight for nothin'."

"In that case it won't make a difference if I'm there or not. Grab that waiter, get the bill fast. We have time to stop at my place so we can both change."

Without waiting for a response, Blaze was up out of her seat and headed for the cloak room. The young coat checker obviously remembered her from earlier and his cheeks flushed red as she approached the counter.

Axel quickly got the attention of the passing waiter and patiently waited for the bill to come back to him, which surprisingly didn't take too long. He threw down enough notes to cover their meals and a decent tip. The crème brûlée was left on the plate in the middle of the table, immaculate and untasted.

Now outside, they reached Axels car in the parking lot. He was currently driving a seven year old Mazda 6, but it ticked over smoothly and he took great care of it. The black paint work was shiny and without a scratch. Before pressing the central locking on his keychain he turned and faced Blaze, who was walking directly behind him. She stopped abruptly when he spoke.

"I'm really sorry, ok? I would never have planned to spoil your night or spend less time with you but,"

Blaze cut in immediately,

"Don't bullshit me Axel. This is me, ok, I know you. I know how much you want to find the man behind the notes and who knows, maybe you will find the answers you seek. Besides what do I always say to you, I'm not right behind you for now I am ALWAYS behind you. Fuck date night, it doesn't matter."

Axel widened his eyes and slightly smirked as he listened to his girlfriends statement. It was not common for her to swear. She brushed her hair away from her face as the cold wind was sweeping it across her eyes.

"I love you, Axel, but you've got to let me fight with you, don't block me out, ok?"

Axel cupped her face in his hands, kissed her gently on the forehead and hugged her tightly in an attempt to stop her shivering. He knew how lucky he was to have a woman like Blaze by his side, although his actions didn't always show it. She had constantly stood by him. As admirable as he thought her past decisions were he was also afraid of dragging her down with him. He knew he couldn't possibly be the sort of boyfriend who deserved her, hell he couldn't even complete a date with her. But as much as he loved her, so much anger remained in his heart, anger he had carried with him throughout every relationship he had ever had. He hated that.

Blaze still had her arms wrapped around Axels waist on the inside of his open coat. She was tall but he was taller, and she stared up at him, calmly waiting on an answer. Looking back down at Blaze they locked eyes and he saw dedication and devotion in her expression. He started to release his grip on her shoulders as he clicked the Mazda keychain.

"Ok then. Let's do this."


	4. Chapter 3: 1 Step Forward 2 Steps Back

**DISCLAIMER:** Please, no one sue me! I do not own any of the original Streets of Rage characters. I have merely adapted the game series storyline to aid my overactive imagination. I have been a huge fan of the Sega series since childhood and this is purely a fanfic for my own and online readers enjoyment. I did however create the character Ali Stone and should anyone wish to use her please ask me first, thanks. Helpful and encouraging reviews are most welcome but please, nothing too hideous!

* * *

><p>Adam jerked forward, instantly feeling a strain in the back of his neck from where his head had been resting on the back of the sofa. His eyes were bleary after his lengthy nap and he rubbed them furiously with his hand. Slowly he became aware of a noise. It sounded like a soft buzzing, or a vibration. A few seconds later he located where it was coming from. It was his cell phone and it was sitting next to him on the cushion, almost falling down the gap in the middle of the couch. He picked it up and looked at the screen which displayed the name of the incoming caller, 'Blaze'.<p>

Adam clicked the small green icon with his thumb and put the phone to his ear, his words coming out gruff as he was not yet fully awake.

"Hey girl, what's up?"

"Long story, here's the short version; Axel and Tim want you to get to the abandoned business park at the docklands. We're here already. Something might be up. Can you come, and bring Max?"

Adam took a moment to process what Blaze had just said. It wasn't the first time he had received a last minute invite to some obscure location from either of his friends and it would hardly be the last. He had some questions but his guess was there was no time to ask them now, so he stuck with the obvious.

"Where exactly can I meet you?"

"Outside what use to be the computer repair store. Drive in from the bridge side and you'll see us."

"Gimmie twenty."

"I'll call you in fifteen."

"See ya," but the call had already disconnected.

Adam stayed sitting in the same spot for a couple of seconds longer, staring at the sleek black cell phone in his palm. He rubbed his hand back and forth over his short spiky black hair before rising to his feet. Looking down at his clothes he felt no need to change into anything else. On his top half he wore a close-fitting yellow teeshirt that showed off his toned pristine physique. From the waist down he donned black jeans topped off with desert boots, also black in colour. He went into the hall to put on his coat, pulling his hat out of the left sleeve and securing it on to his head. He checked his watch, 23:36. He was picking up his car keys from the phone table when he heard his brothers' voice coming from the doorway.

"Where you goin'?"

"To meet Axel. Might be gone for the night, but I'll be back."

"Blaze gonna be there?"

Adam glanced at his brother quick enough to spot the impish smirk on his face at the very mention of Blaze. With her being a friend of Adams, Skates had gotten the opportunity to meet her a few times, and it was plainly obvious that he had developed a teenage crush.

"Yeah, now quit droolin'. Where's maw?"

"She's asleep already. Can I come?"

"No can do bro. I'll see ya later…"

Skates rapidly moved from the doorway to the coat stand, preparing to plead with his older brother.

"Aw c'mon Adam, I could be of help, I'm stronger than I look and I'm fast too!"

Adam felt his lips twitch in the corners and he couldn't help breaking into a sideways smile at Skates' comment. But there was no way he could let him tag along. Adam himself was unsure as to what he and his friends would be facing exactly. He shook his head.

"Don't disturb maw. I'll get back by morning. Later."

Skates let out an exaggerated sigh and turned back towards the kitchen as Adam left. Going straight for the fridge door, he opened it and rummaged inside, pulling out a drinkable yogurt. In one swift movement Skates hopped up on to the kitchen counter and positioned himself next to the stove. He began to rip off the seal on the plastic container and gulp down every drop. He licked around the sides of his mouth and tossed the empty yogurt bottle over the far side of the room. It landed straight into the black trash bag that lined the metal bin, making a clinking noise as it landed.

"Adams' wrong, I could be of use," he said aloud.

Hearing footsteps upstairs he feared he had woken his sleeping mother and so he jumped off the counter top and quietly exited the kitchen. He crept slowly up the stairwell switching the hall and bathroom lights off as he made his way to his bedroom. He stopped in his tracks outside his mothers bedroom where the door was open just a crack. She was back in bed now and he could hear her light breathing.

He continued along the hall and went straight into his room. He placed a big set of head phones over his ears and pushed a dvd into the slot of the player that sat on a medium sized television unit. Action packed films were his preferred choice of movie and he was about to watch one of his favourites. Action movies always seemed to include the teenagers main interests; guns, combat and girls. He secured the lead from the head phones to the television so he would not wake his mother with the volume. He plumped up some of his pillows and lined them along the wall so he could sit comfortably on the bed with a good view of the screen.

As the film started Skates let his mind wander to what his brother would be involved in as the night went on. Most people were nervous and fearful when they heard stories of how Adam had been forced to draw his gun while on duty, but not Skates. To him it was all so cool, he knew Adam had been involved in all sorts of different scenarios over the years and Skates longed to take part in them too. But he also knew he didn't have the discipline to be a cop as he wasn't always fond of taking orders. He was really just attracted to the use of various types of weapons.

Skates sank back against the cool pillows and for the next hour let himself get caught up in the plot of the movie, managing to stay awake almost until the ending credits.

* * *

><p>The open plan room was dark and cold. A coffee table took up little space on the floor and placed on the glass surface was a used mug, a magazine and a newspaper. A small television set occupied the left corner of the main wall beside the edge of the window. The blinds were up and the curtains open. The city street lights shone through, casting shadows over various different items in the room, which was practically empty.<p>

A key rattled in the front door and within seconds a very tall well built man dressed in dark clothing emerged through it. He was carrying a big brown bag containing take out food. The distinctive smell of his usual order from the local oriental take away filled the room. The burly man flicked on the light switch with his elbow and trudged over to the kitchen area on the right hand side, not far from the door he had just come through. Putting the brown paper bag on the counter he rooted in an overhead press for a clean dish. Once one was located he ripped open the bag and started tossing the food from their containers on to the platter.

Cantonese style roast chicken, boiled rice and singapore noodles. It was his third night in a row to be eating from the chinese restaurant and take away service at the end of his block. And it had been the same meal every time. Pouring himself a glass of soda he retreated to the tattered couch in the poky living space, getting back up only to pull the blind and curtains.

He switched on the television and slowly changed channels, viewing no more than about thirty seconds of each station. A low budget action film was on and he settled on watching it. At least it was better than the chick flicks on the previous three channels.

As he was just finishing his food and actually starting to enjoy the movie, (plenty of guns and explosions, his kind of thing), his cell phone rang. He put his plate down on one of the magazines on the coffee table and rummaged in the pocket of his combat trousers. His hands were too big to fit inside and fish it out so he stood up and managed to fumble it out. He heard a familiar voice on the line and he answered promptly.

"How you doin' pal?"

The person on the other end of the phone went on and the burly man grinned as he listened, stooping to pick up the remote control and switch the television to standby.

"Sounds good to me pal, I could use a night out on my night off, see ya soon" and he gave a short chuckle while making a fist with his left hand.

The line went silent and he pushed the cell phone back into his pocket.

Piling up the remains of the meal he approached the kitchen. He disposed of the rubbish in the small trash bag that hung from the handle of a bottom drawer. He downed his beverage and without rinsing it put the glass in the sink bowl. He went to the window and peered out through the gaps in the blind, studying the streets and the people who walked along them. There were couples making out on a few of the street corners and groups of friends on their way to nightclubs. Humm, he thought, I guess the city feels safer when you've overindulged on alcohol.

He stepped back from the window and looked around, spying his favourite jacket slung across the breakfast bar. He put it on and smiled to himself, knowing what was printed on the back. It was simply the word THUNDER, an old nickname that had originated back in his college days when he was training for the wrestling squad.

Now on the other side of the front door he took his key out of the lock and securely zipped it away in the jackets inside pocket. He had decided he would wait downstairs on the ground floor for his buddy to call, as he knew he wouldn't be long. The information given in the phone conversation had him intrigued. He did not want his friends put in danger but he longed for a bit of action in his life. He didn't often get chances like this nowadays, not since becoming officially retired. At thirty three he felt his career had ended before it had begun, all because of that cheating bastard, Abadede.

He thumped down the four flights of stairs which were barely lit, and stopped when he reached the open doorway, staring out. It was raining now but he would spot his ride clearly from where he stood in the doorway, sheltering from the rain.

He hoped his friends would find what they were looking for without too much struggle, but if there were any souls down here tonight searching for trouble, they'd have found it. He was willing to take on anyone who stood in their way. He was Max Hatchett, and he was not to be messed with.

* * *

><p>The car accelerated along the coast road with Adam behind the wheel, controlling the vehicle effortlessly at high speed. Max sat up front next to him, turning his head slightly to take in the views around him. The marina was lit with scattered street lamps but there was no one in sight. The nearby pavements were empty as was the road ahead of them.<p>

They were taking the bridge side entrance to the old business park just as Blaze had instructed. It was an abandoned office block, probably in a shoddy third-rate condition by now due to not being used for so many years. In fact most of the other buildings which stood towering within the docklands industrial estate had been left in the same condition. The companies that would have once thrived at the sea view location were now reduced to old wrecks. Recession had hit the city hard and as a result the once flourished business park was now a ghost estate.

"We're almost there," said Adam, their destination less than two miles away. Glancing at the clock he frowned.

"Blaze hasn't called back. Max, check in with Blaze would ya, tell her we'll be there in a few."

Taking the cell phone from the tray on the dash Max pressed the call button when Blaze's name appeared on the small screen. The short double beeps went on and on, but she did not answer. He tried to connect once more but the same happened. Max returned the phone to where he had taken it and with a firm voice relayed to Adam,

"It's just ringing out. She ain't pickin' up."

Adam's expression went from confusion to concern. He knew Blaze well over the last couple of years, and he knew it was out of character for her to forgot something like this. He pressed down more heavily on the accelerator pedal.

"Somethin' ain't right man, somethin' might have happened."

Max shifted in his seat feeling a little uneasy himself. He had become quite fond of the usually impeccable british girl, and the thoughts of something, or someone harming her did not sit well with him.

"Let's hope you're wrong buddy" and he cracked his knuckles and clenched his jaw, staring out his side of the window as the business park came into view.

* * *

><p>Pulling into a more secluded car-park on the far end of the industrial estate, Agent Tim Murphy felt it was the safest spot for him to wait unnoticed. He quickly killed the engine and sat in silence, his eyes narrowing slightly as he leaned over and fumbled with the opening of the glove box. Once opened he placed his hand on a small leather case which contained a compact size set of binoculars.<p>

He squinted through the rain droplets on the glass as he observed building 42 from a distance. He glanced at the lit up clock on the dash. 23:03, and already there were three long dark coloured cars outside the front entrance. There did not appear to be signs of activity at the rear of the building but then his view was somewhat restricted from his position. Who was meeting there and why? he thought.

Moments later he heard the sound of an engine slowly purring over the gravel beneath the wheels, and a car motored up beside his own. The headlights flashed as a friendly gesture, and he spotted Axel behind the wheel. Blaze was also in view, sitting next to the drivers seat. He would have preferred Axel came alone but he decided to hold his tongue from voicing his opinions. The car halted and the doors opened. Blaze flicked her hair behind her ear as the couple both did a quick scan of their surroundings, mainly tall hedges that lined the parking lot and headed straight for Murphy's navy blue Ford.

On the inside of the vehicle Axel shut the passenger door quickly, rubbing his hands together in an attempt to warm them from the harsh night air. He turned to Agent Murphy, getting straight to the point.

"So what's been happenin' so far, anything unusual for an abandoned office space at this time of night?"

"I've been here five minutes and I ain't seen anybody, but already there's three cars outside the place. Here, see for yourself," as he handed the binoculars to Axel.

While Axel proceeded to observe building 42 Agent Murphy turned his attention to the back seat. Blaze was sitting with her coat collar pulled up as close to her ears as it would reach.

"Hey Blaze, how you doin' darlin?"

"Cold."

She was hunched forward on the chilled seat cover, her hands rubbing up and down her legs which now were covered with a pair of black jeans.

"Oh sorry, let me just blast out a bit more heat."

Blaze murmured a thank you and quickly started to feel the hot air escape the fans from the front of the car. As it began to reach her face she soon stopped shivering, although she kept her bare hands tucked firmly between her thighs.

Axel was still looking through the binoculars as he spoke, "The cars outside suggest there's something happening as we speak, but I say we wait and see if anybody else shows up. Once the coast has been clear a while we can check it out from a closer point."

He looked from Blaze to Tim to check they were in agreement with him, and they both nodded giving him a 'yes' answer.

The next ten minutes passed quickly as three more cars arrived at the nearby scene. Two men emerged from each vehicle and made headway through the main door of the large property. Tim sighed deeply and looked once more at the brightly lit clock in front of him. 23:30.

"We've been here twenty seven minutes in total. How long has it been since the last car parked up?"

"Seventeen minutes," came Blaze's fast response.

Axel gave her a lopsided grin, "Someone's paying attention."

Blaze gave a weak smile but a thought struck her.

"Should we call the station for backup, if we need it? We don't know how many guys occupied the first few cars, there could be over a dozen of them in there."

"No!"

Tim was quick to dismiss any suggestion that involved the police force. He continued,

"Aside from you guys and a very small handful of field agents I wouldn't trust anyone in that place. Too many double crossing fucks on the syndicates payroll."

"But there are still only three of us, and we're not armed."

Blaze's words came out in a level tone, yet you could still hear the concern in her voice.

There was a short pause as they considered their options and soon Axel spoke.

"Well, we could get Adam down, maybe Max Hatchett too."

He faced Tim and gave a brief description of his extra large buddy.

"You know Max, big guy, ex wrestler, built like a house."

Tim nodded slowly, clearly remembering the first time he met his acquaintance.

"Yeah, yeah the big guy. Get him here, he's intimidating to look at, might come in handy should we need him."

Blaze leaned forward to take the binoculars from Axel. She was not so sure about the idea of bringing Max onto the scene however.

"Do you really think that's a good idea? We don't know what we're going to be faced with, and Max isn't even a cop! Tim, if the Chief knew that…"

"That fat-ass doesn't care about the notes or us being here tonight, just don't fuckin' tell him and it'll be alright. Besides, this could amount to nothin'. For all we know it's a girl scouts meet in there."

Blaze sunk back into the seat with a slight frown spread across her forehead.

"It's a tad late to be selling cookies…but fine, I'll call Adam."

As Blaze retrieved her friends cell phone number on her phone Axel decided it was time to move forward. The note had advised them of quarter past the hour, it was beyond that now and there had not been further comings or goings for a while. He felt it was as safe as it was going to get. Upon hearing part of Blaze's side of the phone conversation to Adam, Axel nudged Murphy's arm with his elbow.

"You wanna get closer?"

"Sure pretty boy but you'll have to buy me dinner first," joked Murphy with a wide grin.

Axel let out a short chuckle, "I meant to the building you jackass. Blaze will stay here. C'mon. Let's go."

Agent Murphy spun around to speak with Blaze who was just hanging up her cell phone.

"You be alright on your own for a bit darlin'?"

She nodded and informed him that Adam would be joining her in no more than twenty minutes, with Max in tow. Tim smiled and exited the car.

Axel was by now standing on the tarmac and zipped his jacket up to his chin. His wavy blonde hair blew wildly across his eyes as he faced the back window and caught Blaze's eyes. He mouthed the words 'I love you' through the clear glass and winked at her before turning around, walking alongside Tim to the other side of the dimly lit industrial estate. As they walked away from the car Blaze said 'I love you too' out loud, although no one heard it but her.

She watched the two men reach the premises through the small circular lenses of the binoculars. Once they were around the corner and out of sight she put them down and breathed out slowly, watching her breath hang in the air for a few seconds. She repeated this action a few times until a flickering light outside caught her attention. She glanced in the rearview mirror and there it was, a glimmer. She turned around and squinted through the back window, noticing the light rain that was still falling without sound. It was coming from the car-park directly behind her. She found it a tad hard to view in the dark but she could faintly make out a person, and they had a tiny torch which they were using for something.

Blaze was swift moving and placed a hand on the pocket sized camera she had on her person. As she started to take photographs she took in the scene before her. There were in fact two men, one wearing a long yellow coat and his bleached hair was in a spiky sharks fin style. The other was completely bald and wearing dark sunglasses. There was an empty car next to where they stood, but the angle it was parked was not in clear view for her to snap its registration plate. The more punky looking one was shining the torch around while they continued having a discussion. They were possibly independent of building 42 and the goings on there but she thought she should just…

_SMASH!_

Blaze was totally taken by surprise and knocked sideways as the window beside her was broken in to. It took a moment for her to register what was going on. Something had struck the glass, then her temple. Blinking she pushed her hair away from her eyes. There was a tall man donning a red bandana in a sleeveless denim jacket tugging at the handle. He forced the door wide open and the cold air swept through the cars interior within seconds. He grabbed at Blaze's legs and pulled her fiercely towards him, trying to get her out of the vehicle. Now lying flat out on her back across the seat, Blaze kicked furiously towards his face. Shards of glass were all around her but she was almost oblivious to the teeny pricks she felt on her cheek and nape of her neck. She cried out, her strong calf muscles booting at his jaw and chest, but still he would not desist. Her hands searched around the cushioned seat above her head until her fingers found a hard rough object. A rock. It must have been what struck her after it was used to smash the window. She aggressively brought her arm forward and struck the piece of brick at her attackers face, causing him to yelp with the pain. She managed one huge lunge with both her legs together, her feet striking his stomach at full force. She winded the stranger enough so that he fell to the ground.

Blaze scrambled out of the car only to now be faced with two more challengers. One had a spiky hair do and the other had a shaved head. It was the men with the torch! This must have been a set up to distract her, she thought. Each of the men wore a sleazy smile on their face, and as the bleached punk leaped forward with his fist aimed for Blaze's face she instantly responded to the attack. In a rapid movement she reached out for the creeps wrist and directed his whole arm upwards then yanked it down vigorously and twisted it on the way, causing him to groan loudly. Neatly twirling herself to face away from him, all the while maintaing a good grip on his wrist she brought her other arm down, using her elbow to hit hard on his joint, thus bending her opponents arm in a way it is not meant to bend. He fell to the ground, nursing his injured muscles and cursing the air, "You fucking bitch!"

His partner began to approach the trained beauty.

Blaze lashed out at the one who remained standing getting in a few fast punches, bursting his bottom lip in the process. She jumped into a high round house kick, intending to strike her baldheaded enemy in the face with all her might. But he grabbed her foot mid air and landed a strong side kick right into her rib cage causing Blaze to gasp as she hit the ground on her hands and knees. Immediately her attacker began to lay kicks into the side of her abdomen, seizing his chance to wound her while she was down. The bandana wearing man she had first fought in the car was now off the wet tarmac and giving instructions to the spiky haired thug who she faintly heard be referred to as Signal. He was on his feet now too but was clutching his elbow where Blaze had caused him injury. The bandana wearing one called over to his mate who was still beating Blaze.

"That's enough Donovan. Pull the bitch up and bring her in."

Donovan bent down to where Blaze lay writhing on the ground, only just about able to prop herself up on her hands. His face was so close to her own and she could smell cigarette smoke on his breath. He grazed his stubbly cheek against her smooth skin for a moment making Blaze tremble, and brought his hand up to cup her chin. He turned her head to face him and he spoke in a gravelly voice.

"You cops, always sticking your noses where they don't belong. You make me fucking sick," and he pushed her away roughly before rising to his feet. He grabbed her arms behind her back and dragged her upwards.

Poor Blaze had multiple scratches and scrapes along her neck and hands mostly caused by the glass from the broken car window. She would definitely have bruising on her pretty face, and her back and sides ached. Her stomach stretched and hurt as she was dragged off the ground. Her right eye socket was beginning to throb and her arms were sore from the tight hold her attacker kept on her wrists. She wriggled about as she was hauled along, but her flailing amounted to no use. She was injured and alone outside, it was three against one. Thoughts swam through her mind. She wondered if the men had only seen her in the car, or had they seen Axel and Tim too. Were they alright? What had happened when they got to the other side of the large untenanted structure? She would find out soon enough, the three mysterious men were lugging her towards the very building they had been staking out. Well Axel, she thought, apparently I'm coming too, whether you like it or not.

* * *

><p>Axel and Tim had left the car and were walking carefully towards the big structure that was building 42, keeping alert the entire way. There was no sign of life out in the cold but it was the activity inside that had them dangerously curious. Tim noticed Axel look back more than once but Tim realised he was just repeatedly looking over at the car.<p>

"You and Blaze must be pretty serious by now huh? Can't be too much longer and she's gonna want to see a rock on her left hand."

Axel trudged along as they passed through yet another hedge row in between parking lots. With his hands shoved in his jacket pockets he replied,

"Blaze? Shit no, we've never even talked about it. She's not like other girls man, she don't need the whole 'ring on finger' deal to know I love her."

"Trust me buddy, I thought same about my wife in the first year. But believe me, there comes a time when they want more than a key to your apartment. Every one of 'em goes that way."

Axel gave Tim a quizzical look which Tim replied to on the spot.

"Don't get me wrong, I wanted to get married. After a couple years, you realise you want more than just sleep overs and shit too. Besides," Tim glanced over his shoulder towards the car, "getting into bed with that firecracker the rest of your life couldn't be all bad, am I right?" Tim grinned and winked.

Axel produced a lazy smile telling him to shut up but he pondered Tim's words, although not for long. They had reached the rear of the building and right away spotted a way inside. There was a wide window on the first floor that had been broken into. The remaining glass must have fallen out long ago as there was only the odd piece jutting out. It took a few moments but Tim hoisted himself up onto the narrow ledge taking firm hold of the wooden frame. His hands were careful not to grip the glass but the splinters in the rotting wood pinched his fingers. He hauled himself through onto the damp carpeted floor and turned to help Axel up.

"Man it smells in here!" said Axel has he got to his feet.

"Yeah, it's the dampness. Not to mention whatever furniture hasn't been nicked is rotting away."Agent Murphy wiped his palms down the front of his dark denim jeans and pulled a compact low wattage torch out of his pocket. Now in the little light they had, the two officers could see their surroundings better and so they spent some time taking in the room. There were a few items of office furniture that had been left behind. A couple of desks, what looked like an old photocopier or perhaps a large fax machine. A stack of old broken computer parts of different shapes and sizes were pushed to one side of the room, near to a winding staircase beside a door marked 'exit'. They crept down the spiral steps and as they neared the bottom floor they became aware of voices and the sound of a heavy door that closed with a bang.

"We're near the main entrance," whispered Tim, "someone must have come or gone."

Axel managed to pinpoint the door leading to the voices on the opposite wall. The men soundlessly walked past large boxes scattered on the floor. Most of them appeared to have been used as litter bins although some still contained software. It was dim, cold and dusty and they cautiously approached the door. It had not been properly closed and a tiny stream of light was coming through the gap. Crouched low to the floor, Tim switched off the torch and ever so gently leaned inch by inch on the solid entrance until it was open just enough to peer through without being noticed. The voices from the gang inside carried out to the cops ears louder and less muffled now that they had the door slightly ajar. Tim took in what he could see of the adjacent room. From his viewing spot there were less than half a dozen men to his left of the open space. One guy stood on his own with his back to him, no more than ten or twelve feet away from he and Axel. Another two guys were standing on the far wall, almost directly opposite from where he knelt by the door. There was a girl with them too. He took in a harsh breath when he realised, to his horror that it was someone he knew. Blaze.

"Shit, they've got her."

"What?"

Axel looked on, both fear and anger reaching his surface at a rapid pace when his eyes fell on Blaze. She was being held close to Donovan's side as the other men conversed. With one hand he held her arms behind her body and he kept his other hand around her neck, pressing his thumb into her throat. Axel managed to stop himself from shouting out but he practically spat through clenched teeth at Tim.

"We're going in for her."

Tim shot him a look that told him to keep his temper under control. He was afraid of the situation worsening if they pounced. He tried to pull Axel back down to a crouched position and in a low tone of voice his instructions were clear.

"Hey, we'll get her back safe, but you need to wait, don't fucking blow this now."

But a second latter Blaze let a short scream escape her mouth when the man with the red bandana, whom they called Vice, approached her. After babbling something incomprehensible he struck her with the back of his hand square across the face, causing her to crumble to the floor. This was followed by laughter from Donovan and the others in the gang, causing Axel to feel he had been on the wrong side of the door long enough.

In a swift movement Axel was up from his crouching position, ignoring Tim's instruction to stay put. Bursting through the door he grabbed a fierce hold of the man standing nearest to him, taking him completely off guard. Axel roared "Grand upper!" as he dealt his opponent a fast yet powerful upper cut which sent the bruiser flying backwards, slamming down onto the hard floor.

At that same moment there was a loud bang as the main entrance swung open and cold air swept through the medium sized room. Adam and Max had arrived on the scene, and not a moment too soon. They had been just in time to witness Axel break out into what was now becoming an unlicensed fighting ring, and Adam was eager to take out as many of the ruffians as possible.

Max first tended to Blaze, hurriedly scooping her off the floor, his eyes narrowing as he saw the bruising starting to show up on her delicate features. She was thankful to now be propped up against the corner wall behind several boxes of used or broken computer components.

Once Max had helped her into a sitting position he hurriedly joined his two pals in the hand to hand combat that was now in full swing in the centre of the room. Max charged and lunged at Donovan grabbing hold of the back of his head and dragging his face towards the concrete wall. He smashed the baldheaded thug's forehead against the sky blue paintwork repeatedly before letting go. Donovan spiralled to the floor, unconscious and surrounded in a pool of his own blood. Few people were a match for Max's build and strength. Max quickly seized hold of another gang member, Signal. He used his enormous arms to pick him right up above his head, spinning him around before flinging Signal so far across the ground that he slid a couple of feet when he landed. Max made a noise like a triumphant growl and moved on to the next lout.

Axel and Adam had used team work initially to work their way through the gang of roughnecks by combining Adam's speed with Axel's own skills. But now they fought separately to finish off the last couple of men willing to fight. Vice came into Axel's view and Axel brought his fist back and back. With ferocity for the one who had slapped Blaze not long before, Axel landed one severe and swift blow to Vice's temples knocking Vice out stone cold and laying helpless on the chilled floor.

After Adam finished off the last man standing with a round of fast paced punches to the chest and nose he spun around the room. When he was satisfied that they were all down and staying down he spoke up, panting slightly.

"Why the hell were they all here tonight? I don't get it."

"It was over a drug," croaked Blaze from Axel's strong arms. "Laxine they called it."

Moments earlier when Axel had thrown his last punch he had rushed over to Blaze and gathered her up into his arms. She now had her head buried into Axel's chest but she attempted to fill the others in on the tiny bit of information she had picked up since being there.

"Two of them were talking about 'the progress of the super strength drug', and they mentioned Mr. X."

Blaze started coughing after this sentence and Axel ssshed her telling her to rest her voice.

Max viewed the room, his eyes searching for someone.

"Wasn't Tim with you man?" he asked Axel with a curious expression.

Axel gazed in the direction of the door he had first entered. It was the last time he remembered Tim being by his side.

"Fuck! Oh man, Tim!"

They each turned to look in Axel's direction and to their horror saw Tim sitting upright against the door frame with his head hung, unmoving and covered in blood. It was fresh bright red and all across his chest. Adam raced over towards his injured colleague.

"Oh shit what happened buddy, wha…" his voice trailing off as he saw the bloodied knife lying on the floor next to Tim.

There was a loud chuckle from the middle of the room and one of the gangsters used his elbows to support him in sitting half up. His nose was broken and bleeding over his studded leather jacket from where Axel had round house kicked him during the fight.

"Hahahaha, when Jack-Knife aims he scores!" and he continued to laugh manically.

In his rage at seeing his friend stabbed Adam picked up the knife and marched over to where this 'Jack-Knife' character lay. With a sinister look and without saying a word Adam plunged the knife into his chest and turned it, tuning out the painful groans that came out of Jacks throat. Within a few seconds his elbows flopped and he lay on his back with his eyes shut, lifeless.

When Adam stood and straightened up his eyes locked on Axel's. Max was busy hoisting Tim over his shoulder all the while telling the seemingly unconscious Tim that he'd be alright. His eyes landed on Axel's as he simply said "Let's go."

As the group made their way quickly out of the main entrance Adam was hot on his cell phone calling emergency services to the scene. Axel was holding tightly to Blaze and Max lay Tim down to examine his wounds. Now flat out on his back the deep knife wound was much more visible. The blood wouldn't stop leaking from Tim's flesh and there was nothing to be done until the paramedics arrived. Adam did donate his jacket to try keep Tim warm and Max tore off the end of his inside shirt to use as a makeshift bandage, but by now Tim was completely non-responsive. He had not said a word to them since they picked him up.

Tears pricked Blaze's eyelashes as she enquired in a husky voice, "Is Tim gonna be ok?"

Adam was kneeling beside Tim's motionless body and shaking his head from side to side. He was also holding his wrist, desperately trying to locate a pulse. After a few minutes he answered her, "No Blaze, he's not ok," he gulped down a lump in his throat as he added, "Tim's dead."

Tears rolled over Blaze's bruised cheeks and Axel hugged her closer, scrunching up his face in sadness.

On the horizon the sound of the long awaited ambulance and a police siren could be heard over the harsh wind and crashing waves in the distance. But they were too late. For Tim, they were much too late.


	5. Chapter 4: All Or Nothing

**DISCLAIMER: **Please, no one sue me! I do not own any of the original Streets of Rage characters. I have merely adapted the game series storyline to aid my overactive imagination. I have been a huge fan of the Sega series since childhood and this is purely a fanfic for my own and online readers enjoyment. I did however create the character Ali Stone and should anyone wish to use her please ask me first, thanks. Helpful and encouraging reviews are most welcome but please, nothing too hideous!

* * *

><p>The police station was a lot warmer than the bitter night air that only a short time ago had harshly clasped their lungs. A couple of hours had passed since the fatal conflict and the three agents were now in the Chief's office at the precinct. They each sat on a metal back chair facing his desk, each one replaying the events of the night through their minds.<p>

Back at the docklands Blaze and the group had been checked over by the ambulance crew. Luckily she had no breaks or fractures from her ordeal and had come away with only minor cuts and scrapes. She was given tablets to help reduce the bruising and any swelling which she accepted with a somewhat guilty feeling. Agent Murphy was stabbed before the brawl even really began. Coming out that night had cost Tim his life. Yet here she was, Blaze thought, standing on her own two feet, albeit a bit wobbly but alive. She pulled the tatty police blanket over her shoulders and wiped her hair away from her puffy cheeks, looking over her left shoulder towards Adam. He was running his hand over his coal black hair and eyeing the floor beneath his feet, although he did not appear to be focused on anything in particular.

A multitude of images flashed through Adam's mind. He had felt on edge right from the time he had failed to get an answer from Blaze's cell phone on the drive down. He feared then that something was wrong and this was only confirmed when he and Max saw the broken glass and Blaze's cell phone on the floor of Tim's car. They had spotted figures entering a deserted looking building in the distance and they'd followed on. Stepping through the main doors they were just in time to witness Axel commence the battle that transpired. Most of the event itself was blurry to Adam now, but not long later he had driven Max home and was on his way back to police headquarters where he now sat. He felt Blaze's eyes on him but he purposely avoided her gaze.

Blaze turned to face Axel who occupied a seat on her right side. He was slouched back on the uncomfortable chair with his right foot leaning on his left knee. His eyes however were not on the Chief as he berated the agents but instead were fixed on the opposite wall. His stare went straight past the Chief of Police, who was by now starting to significantly raise his voice.

"And what am I supposed to do now, huh? This is typical Agent Stone behaviour, leading the better ones into the line of fire. You go waltzing into an unplanned situation, and with some civilian no less! What the hell was the reasoning behind that? An agent is dead because of your mindless actions, and a damn good one too!"

Adam spoke up, not liking where the Chief was going with this lecture. Obviously there was going to be consequences but he thought it was way out of line for the Chief to try and dump this whole thing on Axel's head.

"With all do respect Chief, Agent Stone wasn't out there alone, we all went along. It wasn't even his idea, Agent Mur…"

"Agent Murphy, is DEAD!"

The Chiefs last word hung in the air, echoing and bouncing off each wall in the room, repeatedly making its way back to the ears of each one of the cops. _DEAD_. Tim Murphy was dead. It was a terrible tragedy and a huge loss for everyone who knew him. So many thoughts were in Adams mind as he still tried to get his head around the fact that Tim was now gone from this world. His wife Cynthia had just lost her husband of three years. They wouldn't make children together. She was on her own, a widow in her early thirties. She would now live in their house alone, eat alone, sleep alone…

"And it really pains me to say it but that criminalist position is no longer an option for you Hunter."

Adam snapped out of his thoughts upon hearing this firm statement from the Chief.

"What?"

"I can't recommend an officer who was involved in tonights events, how would that reflect on me? You were an accomplice to Agent Stone here, took the law into your own hands, didn't let the on duty police… "

Whipping off the blanket Blaze didn't even wince as she jumped to her feet, anger quickly making it's way to the surface.

"The police do nothing, we as a force do nothing! If it wasn't for the brave actions Tim and the rest of us demonstrated tonight we would never have been witness to just how much underground crime goes on that the police refuse to investigate."

"And look at where being a 'freedom fighter' type got you tonight, look at the state of you! Where was this guy when you took a beating by three men each twice your size?" the Chief pointed at Axel mid sentence.

Blaze clenched her jaw before responding.

"He was doing his job, even if there's no bloody thanks for it."

"It was none of your jobs to go chasing a note! Now Agent Fielding I am not nearly done with you yet but for now I advise you hush your mouth and SIT back down on that chair."

The Chief was extremely heated and spoke through gritted teeth. But he wasn't going to risk letting another event like this one take place again, not if he could help it. He had been looking for a way to get rid of Axel Stone for a long time and now he felt his chance had come. At least if it hadn't before, he certainly had it after the outburst that was about to follow. Blaze had only flopped down in her seat when Axel was up off of his, and infuriated.

"This is bullshit! You have no idea what this city faces every day 'cause you turn your back on it just like you turned your back on Tim, and he WAS a fuckin' good cop."

"Agent Stone SIT down!"

"Tim's death won't be in vain, he stood up for what he believed was the right thing to do which is a helluva lot more than you do from behind your desk. I backed him and I'll continue to do same with any other good cop who's willing to fight for the people of this city."

The Chief came out from where he had stood behind his desk and was now standing directly in front of Axel. He peered at him just a few seconds and outstretched his hand. Without batting an eyelid he made his request.

"Your badge, Mr. Stone."

Adam and Blaze looked on, appalled at what was happening. It wasn't fair. If Axel was going to loose his job over this then surely they should face the same fate. But the Chief only wanted Axel removed. The thorn in his side, the fly in his soup.

Axel stared at the Chief for a moment before relinquishing his badge. He took one last look as it left his fingers, the day he received it flashing back into his mind. Back then Axel had been convinced that the shiny symbol really stood for something, that being in possession of it would enable him to make a difference in the city's crime levels. That was around seven years ago and due to the corruption within the police force he was nowhere nearer to achieving his goal. The Chief of Police watched with a slight smirk on his lips as Axel exited the room, quietly cursing as he went.

Blaze was outraged with what had just taken place and realised she had no more excuses to give. She was so disgusted with the unscrupulous police force that she made the decision she no longer wanted any part of it. She shrugged the blanket off her shoulders and stood up to face the Chief, detaching her own badge from the inside pocket of her jacket. She practically threw it on the mountains of paperwork that almost completely covered the Chief's desk.

"If you're going to take Axel's badge then you should have mine too."

"You think it's wise to make a rash decision for some boyfriend Agent Fielding?" the Chief cautioned her.

"It's Miss now."

She turned on her heel to leave the office but Adam was up out of his chair. He quickly grabbed hold of her shoulders and rotated her to face him, stopping her from making her exit. Adam's gaze was filled with concern but Blaze was angry and she looked at Adam with daggers.

"You would want to figure out what side you're fighting on Adam, if you're still even looking for justice."

"Oh and what, you think you're gonna find it out there, on the streets?"

"Well I damn well won't find it in here", and with one departing glower directed at the Chief, Blaze removed herself from Adams gentle grip and was out of the office door.

"Blaze, Blaze!"

Adam called after his friend but the Chief spoke over him, "Leave it Hunter, she's made her choice."

The Chief eyeballed Adam and then let out a sigh.

"Hunter, you're one of the better ones, but after tonight…"

"Look if you want me to turn in my badge you can fucking have it, I don't need a longwinded speech about…"

"I'm letting you keep your title as Agent, Hunter. But I also can't promote you."

Adam carefully watched the Chief make his way over to him, leaning against the edge of his long desk as he started to explain.

"As you can see there's a lot of reports that need doing. You can keep a desk job."

Adam couldn't believe it. He was no longer in the running for the criminalist position, but now to rub salt in the wounds he was being taken off as a field agent, demoted to a desk job.

"You mean a paper pusher."

"You can push papers here or push 'em around on the unemployment line Hunter, it's your call."

Adam glanced in the direction of the door. Axel and Blaze were long gone from the cool corrider. He couldn't blame Blaze for being angry with the situation but terminating her role was perhaps taking things a bit too far. Adam had a mother in bad health who needed him. A steady income was necessary to keep the house going, and a must if he were to keep Skates' college fund growing.

As though reading his mind the Chief added, "How is your mother these days?"

Adam felt slightly trapped on this one. He too was sick of the extortion and wrong doings on the force, and at this point it really seemed like the bosses didn't want to know about the drugs crime, or the syndicate and how they ruled the city streets. But he needed a job, for his families sake if not his own. With his forehead still full of frown lines he looked up at the Chief and slowly nodded his head.

"She's got her good days…and bad ones."

"Your pay won't be affected. You'll have peace of mind of job security. What d'ya say, Agent?"

The Chief reached out his hand in preparation to shake Adams if he were willing to accept the offer. Adam looked from the Chief to the door and back again before extending his own arm outwards. With a conflicted expression on his face he shook the Chief's hand while nodding his head.

"Yeah, I'll stay."

* * *

><p>A week later the funeral for Tim Murphy took place and as expected it was a terribly sad affair. Cynthia, the young wife that he left behind sat in the front aisle, still feeling numb from the shock of losing Tim the way she had. Her family and friends sat around her, trying to be a comfort to the pale blonde. The Presbyterian church was filled down one side with uniformed police officers, all of whom wished to pay their last respects to the once dedicated cop. Axel and Blaze sat nearer to the back row away from the other cops, and were not dressed in uniform. They were now ordinary, unemployed citizens, and as Blaze stared ahead to the top of the large church building she felt suddenly uneasy about her future.<p>

"It feels a little strange being on the other side of them, looking at them in their uniforms and us not in ours."

Axel did not turn his eyes to see, and he did not respond. Blaze knew he was finding it hard to cope and she gave his hand a big squeeze, leaning her head on the side of his arm. As she did so she spotted Adam standing by the opposite wall surrounded by other police officers. Some she recognised, others she didn't. Adam noticed her too and nodded his head. Blaze managed half a smile back but quickly turned her head away. She had barely spoken to Adam over the last week, but now she felt anxious to talk to him. He had phoned her a couple of days previous to pass on the funeral details which Blaze seized as an opportunity to apologise. She felt her angry manner towards him in the Chief's office was unjustified but Adam did not seem phased.

Tim's death had hit Axel hard but rather than take solace from his other half he had turned to hard spirits to sooth him. Axel had been so angry in front of the Chief that night and it was only now that he finally started to let reality seep in. Tim was gone and Axel blamed himself. He relentlessly wrestled with his thoughts throughout the entire funeral service. _'You need to wait, don't blow this',_ Axel felt sweat build up on his forehead as he remembered Tim's last words to him that night. His mind wandered to dark places, making him feel almost physically sick. 'I did fucking blow it', he thought. 'I moved from our position when Tim specifically instructed me not to, it was due to my own ignorance that drew attention to Tim.' No matter what Axel did to try and escape his conscious he could not block it out.

The service came to an end and almost everyone from the large and beautiful place of worship walked with subdued expressions towards the back of the church. The final part of the funeral was soon to take place. The burial. Outside, countless cars steadily made their way down the wet main street towards the graveyard where the mourners crowded around the burial site. The coffin was lowered into the ground as wails from Cynthia could be heard in the air. Her hands covered her face and she patted her eyes with a damp handkerchief. Every time she wiped away the tears that fell a hundred more seemed to fall from her red and swollen eyes. Her shoulders violently shook with her sobs and Axel watched her for a long while, until it came time to leave the newly dug grave.

That was it. The crowd slowly dispersed making their way back to their vehicles and away from the holy ground. Blaze slogged across the wet grass in an attempt to speak with Adam before leaving the graveyard, but Axel hung back, opting to wait in the car. Her heels tunnelled through the muck with every step as she approached Adam who was finishing a conversation with a solemn faced fellow officer. She gently patted Adam's arm and he hugged her tenderly when he turned to face her. She smiled up at him when he released her.

"Hey you. Fancy a drink? Next week perhaps?"

"Yeah sweetheart, I'd like that. Just let me know when and where."

"Say Rach's? I'll call you to fix it up."

Motioning his head towards Axel, who was by now sitting on the passenger seat of Blaze's deep red Mercedes, Adam asked, "Sure. How's he doin'?"

Blaze turned in the direction of her car and let out a long breath.

"Not so good. We haven't managed a real conversation since we faced the Chief. He won't tell me what's going on in his head."

There was a short pause before Adam put his hand on her shoulder.

"He will move on from this, we all will. We just need a bit of time."

Blaze gave a weak smile and said goodbye to Adam. She walked the short distance to her car which was parked along the side of the road. As she opened the door to get in she took one last look at the grave site.

Only one person stood there now. Tim's wife, Cynthia. As if on cue she lifted her head and locked eyes with Blaze. The two women held each others gaze for only a few moments as heavy rain started to pour down from the dark clouds overhead. Within seconds the droplets were hitting the ground hard and fast, but still Cynthia remained at the grave. She didn't leave until an elderly man in a long black coat came to her side and escorted her off the muddy grass. He held the door open for her as she clambered into the long black limo that waited to take them away. Blaze bit her lip hard in an attempt to stop herself from weeping right there. She watched the stretch limo slowly move away from the site and turn the corner onto the main road. Moments later it was completely out of sight.

Blazes' hair was now matted to her head due to the sudden downpour, and her long leather coat had rain drops splashing over every inch of it. She got in her car and tried to concentrate on something else, anything else to get her mind off the terrible bleak times she'd recently had to face. Without saying a word to Axel she started to drive. Back to her apartment and back to bed, where she planned to close her eyes and sleep. She wanted to forget about everything that had happened over the last seven days. Sleep, she hoped, would deliver her from dealing with all her worries. Tim's death, Axel's silent state and her own fears of what she would now do without a job. She was so exhausted, not just physically but emotionally and mentally drained. Sleep, she thought, would do her good. But sleep alone would not be enough to cope with what she would be faced with next.

* * *

><p>The booth that Adam sat in was fairly high up from the floor. Dark green leather only barely cushioned the wooden seating area, and it looked quite worn. The squared table in the centre of the two benches wobbled slightly too. There was a small menu propped against the booth's wall amongst the straws and napkin containers. Adam hadn't bothered to look over it yet and instead nursed the bourbon in front of him. He sat on his own in the empty diner, waiting for Blaze to join him.<p>

Ten minutes after Adam had first treaded over the raised step and through the glass door she arrived, looking quite tired he noticed. Blaze's usually silky smooth olive complexion was still healing from the fight more than two weeks earlier, but she looked paler too. She sighted Adam instantly for he was the only person in the place, aside from the two floor staff who busied themselves by sweeping around the counter stools and wiping down table tops.

Blaze flopped down onto the hard leather seat and let out a long sigh.

"Sorry. I know I'm a little late. I had some errands to run before coming here."

She started to undo the buttons on her coat with one hand and wave at the nearest waitress with the other, wanting to get her attention early on to order herself a drink. The short redheaded girl approached the table, smacking her chewing gum loudly in her small mouth. She promptly nodded her head when Blaze ordered a vodka and cranberry juice. The waitress returned with the drink almost straight away and then resumed her cleaning duties giving Adam and Blaze privacy. They soon became oblivious to anything outside of their heart-to-heart.

Many things were the topic of conversation for the two friends, such as the funeral ten days previous and Adam's decision to stay working for the police force. Although they did not agree on every point the other made they were still trying to be supportive of one another. Adam did have one particular concern however and he queried it with Blaze as she sipped her second drink. Just how was Axel coping the last couple of weeks?

Blaze's eyes glistened as they filled with water, but no tears fell from her black lashes. The truth was, Axel refused to open up to her about anything. He now spent his days taking long walks on his own or spending ridiculously long hours at the gym. Over the last two weeks she could not recall one night Axel went to bed fully sober. She feared he was blaming himself for Tim's death and although she had tried in vain to address the issue with him, nothing seemed to get through.

The few times Axel had opened his mouth to speak rather than consume liquor was purely to tell Blaze that he didn't wish to discuss it. He was practically living in her flat since losing his job but it felt like the only time they spent together was when she joined him on the couch. And even then conversation was almost non existent. Aside from a lack of verbal exchanges, there was a lack of physical exchanges too. Although they were literally sleeping in the same bed most nights, nothing beyond sleep was taking place. Axel rarely held her anymore. She knew he was hurting badly, but she was conflicted in knowing what was best for him.

Adam listened to her talk intently, he too feeling rather helpless. He knew Axel needed time to heal emotionally but how long was uncertain. The only other time Adam had witnessed Axel spiral downwards the way Blaze described was a long time ago, when they were no more than a couple of kids. It was right after his mother died and he went through a bad spell for several weeks before finally pulling himself together. Looking at the faint scratches on Blaze's knuckles and forehead Adam felt very sad for her. All this talk of what they could possibly do for Axel, but who was taking care of her?

"You know I'll try to speak with him again, if you want me to come over. Tonight even."

But Blaze was quick to reject the helpful gesture, waving her hand dismissively.

"No thanks. I appreciate it, but I just don't think you'd get a good reaction. He made excuses to get off the phone both times Max called him."

She finished her drink and held the empty glass up over her head, calling over to the waitress to leave out the vodka this time. As Adam had taken the car with him he made his next drink a still water.

"Well let me at least buy you some dinner. I'm worried about you not being looked after" and he handed her the food menu.

Blaze managed a half hearted smile and nodded in agreement.

"Ok then, thanks. But I'm ok you know, I'm just feeling a little…lost, I guess."

"Have you thought about what you'll do now, in terms of work I mean. Would you reconsider a law career?"

Blaze shook her head vigorously from side to side and made her brown eyes wide, causing a smile to spread across Adam's face.

"No no, I think I need a change of scene to be honest. If there's something to fight for I will but right now…" she bit her lip and lowered her eyes before continuing, "They knew I was a cop you know."

Adam's smile vanished and he frowned, not following.

"Who did?"

"The men who attacked me. One of them made reference to me being a copper."

She finally let her fearful eyes look up to Adam's troubled looking face and added, "How did they know that?"

Adam could not answer her as he was at a loss too. They were not men the group had ever encountered before and it was not like Blaze had come directly from the police station. Even if she had been followed that night she came from the restaurant. If someone had been watching her, they had been doing so for a while.

Adam moved his arm across the table and wrapped his dark skinned fingers around hers, giving her hand a light squeeze. Blaze kept her eyes fixed on his big almond ones.

"Adam, if I'm being honest with you…that scared me."

"Everything'll be fine now, I promise you. I think you're right though, you could do with a change of scene, even for a little while."

After a short pause Blaze smirked slightly and gave one final remark,"Don't ever tell Axel I said that."

Adam produced a wide smile assuring Blaze her secret was safe. They dropped the conversation in favour of ordering hot food and the diner-come-bar stayed relatively quiet the entire time. Another hour or so passed and when they had both finished eating and drinking they called it a night. Standing outside the door of the small and dingy looking diner they gave each other a long hug.

"You know, Axel's a tough guy, just goin' through a bad time. The best form of support he's got in his life right now is you, and he'll come back to himself before ya know it."

"God I hope so. I really hate seeing him this way."

"Call me if you need me. Call me for anything ok?"

Blaze had already put one foot in front of the other facing away from Adam in the direction of home. But she turned to look at him now, her face more sincere than sad.

"Thank you, Adam. And I believe you when you say it will get better, with time."

They smiled at each other before parting ways, Blaze traipsing off down the short distant towards her apartment building and Adam heading to the parking lot across the street. Adam mulled over what they had just discussed and for all their sakes he truly hoped he would be proved right. Axel had been his buddy since they were preteens, they had stuck together through it all over the years, both the good times and the bad. He wanted to see him climb out of the hole he had fallen into. But he also knew it would take time. Just how much was anybodies guess.

* * *

><p>Blaze hovered in the doorway of the living area for a couple of seconds before she entered it, removing her scarf and jacket before seating herself down on the settee beside Axel. He was sat in the same position on the sofa as he had been when she left the house, some two and a half hours ago. He wore a somber expression and stayed silent. Blaze moved forward getting closer to him. Now slightly nearer she looked at his unshaven face. He didn't look at her, he didn't acknowledge her in any form, just continued to stare in front of him at nothing in particular. As she studied his face she noted that his cheeks were wet.<p>

Clearly he was holding on to a great deal of pain, but she was truly at a loss as to what to do to get him to overcome it. She put her arm out and let her hand fall on to his, coiling her fingers around the palm of his own. He shook her hand off and reached for the dark bottle of whisky on the floor next to his feet. She sank back into the soft couch cushion and tilted her head back against the headrest.

Discovering the bottle was empty, Axel spoke for the first time in hours.

"Can you pour me a drink babe?"

She didn't face him but just simply replied,

"No. No more alcohol."

Misunderstanding her statement Axel asked a second question.

"Then, could you go to the liquor store and grab me another one of these? Monies there." He waved the long squared bottle in her direction and indicated his wallet on the coffee table in front of them.

"I didn't say we were out, I said 'NO' more alcohol. You've drank more than enough as it is."

"Fine, I'll get up myself."

As Axel attempted to remove himself from the couch cushions his legs gave way. He caught the armrest of the settee before falling any further, and Blaze jumped up immediately to help steady him.

"Axel, Axel! You need to stop this, you need to talk to me or someone about what's going on…"

"No!" he pushed her aside and stumbled into the kitchen, seeking out more booze.

"There's nothin' to talk about, I just need another drink."

Blaze sprung to her feet and trailed in behind him. Standing right beside him she tugged slightly on his muscular right arm, once more attempting to reason with him.

"You can't keep this up Axel, this is not a way to live. Talk to me…please?"

Ignoring her request, he reached for the last alcoholic beverage that was left in her apartment and started to twist the cap. After taking a swig of the bitter spirit his eyes met hers and he briefly observed her appearance. He could see now that she had a perfect tear mark down her right cheek, and her eyes were still watery. But he took another mouthful.

Blazes' mouth quivered a little and she spoke to him in a low tone of voice.

"I can't watch you do this to yourself anymore. You have been hovering over the self destruct button for too long. We're all saddened by Tim's death but…"

"But nothin'," Axel spat back at her.

"Tim's dead and it's my fault, it's my fault he's not here now!"

Blaze reached up to his stubbly cheeks and cupped his face in her hands, wiping over his eyes with her thumbs.

"But it's not Axel, you mustn't think that! Tim told you about that note because he was just as curious about that place as you were, it's not your fault…"

"Try tellin' that to his wife."

Axels expression was stony and he continued to knock back the intoxicating liquor while trudging back towards the couch. His footing was uneven and twice he almost tripped over before reaching the large cushioned seat.

Blaze remained in the kitchen for a few minutes, watching him repeatedly bring the bottle to his lips and consume its contents. She had cared about Axel so much for so long and her heart couldn't bear what her eyes had to witness. To see him in this painful state, he just couldn't seem to get past the fact that Tim was dead. Everything she, or Adam, or anyone else had tried to tell him had fallen on deaf ears, and the only small amount of comfort Axel would accept was in the form of a liquor bottle. She breathed in and out at a fast pace, nerves starting to get the better of her. She was so concerned with how the situation might end and her heart thumped wildly inside her chest. She was afraid of what was going to happen next.

For a few minutes neither of them spoke. Neither of them really did anything. All that could be heard in the apartment was the faint outside street noise and a low conversation coming from a soap opera on the television set. At last Blaze wiped her eyes and quietly uttered,

"You're going to have to choose between me or the drink, because clearly my flat is not big enough for the both of us to co-exist."

She paused briefly to regain her composure and went on.

"I can't continue to watch you do this to yourself, you're better than this."

"Better than what, Blaze, tell me, better than what?"

"Than this!"

Darting forward she snatched the already slightly consumed whiskey bottle from his hand.

"Than the boozing every single night, going off on your own for almost whole days without getting in contact, shutting out your friends, not talking to me…"

"You want me to talk to you then FINE, let's have a fuckin' talk now! Did you ever wanna get married?"

Blaze's mouth was open but no sound came out. She was taken by surprise with this random question and allowed Axel to continue.

"There's somethin we never talk about. Before Tim died he practically told me I was insane for not even considering it yet."

"What has this got to do with anything?"

Axel gulped yet another mouthful before responding.

"Even that fuck-face Chief sees it. Everyone but you can see it."

"See what? What are you talking about?"

Blaze crouched down on the floor beside his bent knees and watched Axel hold his head in his hands, a tear sliding down his wrist towards his elbow. In a calmer voice he began to open up to Blaze.

"I couldn't protect you, I didn't protect you. You went that night to stick by me and look at what I led you into. They were hurtin' you so bad, if they had've…I don't know what I would've done."

He finally locked eyes with her and at that very moment Blaze's heart broke for him. He felt he was not good enough for her, that he would never give her what she wanted, what she needed. Blaze yearned for something, anything that could make him see sense and let go of this unnecessary guilt that he refused to let go off. Like he himself said, she had gone to stick by him, that's what they did for each other. Not just as colleagues but as two people who deeply loved one another.

She climbed up on to his lap and hugged him firmly, lying her face on one of his big shoulders. She wrapped her arms around him as far as they would reach and let her own tears come trickling down. One after another they leaked from her long black eyelashes, falling on to the nape of his neck.

Axel had one arm around her waist and used his other hand to rub the back of her head as he buried his face into her hair. It felt like so long since they had entwined themselves around one another like that. They held each other that way for what felt like an immensely long time. But they had to come back and face cold harsh reality sooner or later and as they began to break apart it was Axel who was the first to talk again.

"I should get outta here, I should go."

Blaze searched his melancholy face for a further explanation. But when she didn't get one she expressed her fear.

"When you go out that door, you're not coming back, are you?"

Her eyebrows raised as she practically held her breath waiting for him to give her the answer, praying she was wrong. Axel gently brushed loose strands of her hair behind her ear, "I ain't good for you," he said, not meeting her gaze.

"But I love you, I love you so much Axel…"

He embraced her quickly and kissed her head telling Blaze he loved her too, but he rose to his feet as soon as he had released her.

"I need a lot of time, and it ain't fair to you to be dragged down with me."

Blaze raised her voice becoming vexed by Axel's reasoning.

"What do I continually tell you, I am ALWAYS behind you. Why should this time be any different?"

Her hair was tousled all the way to her waist and yet as she stood before him in this unkempt state, to him she was still so beautiful. Axel watched as she wiped her hands across her puffy eyes and flushed cheeks as he answered her.

"'Cause I dunno when this time will end for me."

And with his closing remark Axel turned to the door and let himself out, lifting his coat from the wall hook on his way. The door closed slowly and quietly behind him, and he was gone.

Once he had departed Blaze collapsed on to the couch and sobbed, pouring out all her troubles, allowing her cries to come out loud and fast. She cried for Tim who would no longer go home to his wife for Thursday's spaghetti night. She weeped for Axel, and prayed for him to come back to her, restored as the man that he had been before this whole mess ever took place. And she cried for herself, she now felt she had no strength left in her to pick herself up when she needed to the most.

Through her tears she looked around her living room. It had gotten darker with each passing hour and without her even noticing it had become night. She could still hear muffled noise from the outside world, and the television set was still on a low volume. But she was all alone. In the middle of the room, in her one bedroom Lower East Side apartment, she found herself completely and utterly alone.


	6. 1st Interlude: A New Season

****DISCLAIMER:** **Please, no one sue me! I do not own any of the original Streets of Rage characters. I have merely adapted the game series storyline to aid my overactive imagination. I have been a huge fan of the Sega series since childhood and this is purely a fanfic for my own and online readers enjoyment. I did however create the character Ali Stone and should anyone wish to use her please ask me first, thanks. Helpful and encouraging reviews are most welcome but please, nothing too hideous!

* * *

><p><span>JULY 2011<span>

The incessant rhythm of deep breathing filled the bedroom, and neither the sound of outside traffic or street chatter disturbed Max from his slumber. In, out, in, out. His slight snores were ceaseless as he lay sprawled over the sprung mattress of the solid king size bed. It was almost four thirty in the afternoon but still he slept peacefully.

Max was by no means a slothful person but after the previous day he was feeling quite exhausted. For the last two months Max was working a second job on top of his usual nightclub security post. By day he was now a part-time personal trainer, just a couple of days a week in his local health club. The instructors at the small leisure centre had grown fond of Max over the years, so when management found themselves needing to hire someone new Max's name was at the forefront of their minds.

The club he had acted as doorman to the previous evening was a late night venue. After spending over six hours on his feet he was not relieved of his duties until after four that morning. When he walked home to his apartment about fifteen minutes away, he aimlessly watched some television before climbing into bed and had stayed there since.

But now his sleep was interrupted by the sound of the phone ringing. From beneath the cool sheets of the messy looking bed a tremendous muscular arm emerged through a gap in the covers. Max's big paw of a hand fumbled on the bedside locker next to the headboard until he could feel his cell phone. Pulling his arm back under the covers to bring the phone to where his head lay, half buried under pillow and blanket he answered the call. His voice came out scratchy and gruff as he had not yet spoken.

"Hello?"

The woman's voice that greeted him on the other end encouraged him to clear his throat.

"Hey sweetheart. Yeah sounds good, work was a bitch last night so I could do with chillin' out. The Pine Pot in an hour? Seeya then sweetie."

Max sat up in his bed, tugging the light blanket off his large body. He sat for a moment thinking about the voice on the other end of the phone. The call had come in from a thirty-something year old woman who also worked at the gym. Her name was Mona and she had taken a liking to Max from the day she first joined the fitness team, three weeks earlier.

Tall and athletic with light brown hair that tumbled across her shoulders in natural waves, Mona was striking in appearance. Her eyes were a deep green colour and they often glistened under the strong gym lights. She and Max were usually placed on the same work shift although they had not always found ample time to talk. That situation changed two days ago, much to Max's delight, as they had met outside the working walls for the first time to enjoy each others company over a few social drinks. Whether it was the alcohol or the intense attraction between the two fitness fanatics they had become quite friendly by the end of the night.

A smile spread across Max's tanned face as he remembered their night together at her apartment. It had been completely unplanned on his part but she had turned him on so much that evening with everything she did. The way she wore her petite string top with one strap always falling off her shoulder, revealing more of her soft skin. Even the little gestures, such as lingering her fingers on his arm when she touched him. And every flirty comment from her gorgeous pink mouth drove him crazy inside. It was very early days and yet he had known he wanted her, badly.

He pushed his thoughts to one side and proceeded to get down onto his hands and knees on the wooden floor. Without hesitation he was in position and immediately started doing push up after push up. His triceps and biceps bulged as they supported his heavy weight. Once content with the amount he had achieved he rolled on to his back and got the abdominal crunches underway. Again and again his shoulders rose up from the floor bringing his knees forward each time, almost touching his elbows. He would hit the health club the following day for a proper workout, but this would certainly have him buffed up and looking good for his impromptu date later.

He pulled himself up from the hard floor and went to his closet, pulling out a pair of dark blue jeans that had a tiny tear in the right knee, and a short sleeved navy coloured shirt. With the clothes strewn out on the unmade bed he left his bedroom, treading over the previous days socks and boxer shorts which were crumpled on the floor. His tanned skin from his Puerto Rican heritage was browner than usual, thanks to the summer rays that beamed over the city.

Max quickly cleared away laundry and trash bags before showering, secretly hoping that he would not be returning to the small-scale apartment alone later on. Max was never one to get ahead of himself or jump the gun on anything, but he had a good feeling about tonight. A very good feeling.

* * *

><p>"One two three and four, one two three and turn, one two three and four, one two three and hold it there please, hold it right there. Ok, well done everyone, we'll wrap it up there. Once again I remind you that this was the last class of term and I hope to see you all again in September. Good job."<p>

Tucked away from the main street in an undisturbed area of the city was a moderately new and expansive dance studio. It had it's own garden at the rear and the trees showed off their vibrant green leaves and the flowers displayed all sorts of colours.

The studio itself was bright and airy and had a small number of staff to choreograph various different dance styles throughout the week. The instructors worked hard, catering for everything from flamboyant hip hop to sensuous salsa. It had become a second home to dance teachers from all walks of live. Some were professionals who in their day had performed to sizeable audiences on stages around the world. Others were more low key, who may not have had their name in lights but had a passion and an energy that jumped out and grabbed the students attention when they watched, demonstrating what they could excel to.

Blaze had not fallen into either category when she applied for the job, little over six months ago. She had not worked as a dance instructor before, but had taken lessons in all forms of dancing throughout her teen years. Mr. and Mrs. Fielding believed they were paying for classical ballroom lessons for their eldest daughter, such as waltz and foxtrot, but Blaze quickly grew bored of repetitive side steps. Aged fourteen, she had convinced her dance coach to teach her more free spirited, passionate and dynamic dance styles. From then on she was educated on all kinds of latin dances. Flamenco, mamba, salsa and samba. She could dance an Argentine tango to perfection by the time she had barely turned sixteen. Her hard work now paid off. The city dance studio had been happy with the dance ability she portrayed in her audition and as they were short staffed Blaze was accepted to join their team right away.

Now standing in the mirrored hall she looked on at her small group of pupils. She was really pleased to see how well they had come on this term. Clutching her stomach she felt a slight pang as she realised she was really going to miss not being at the dance school over the coming weeks. The usual string of classes would not operate for the next while as the studio shut for the holiday season. Summer was here and most people were too busy taking their vacations to be attending dance lessons. Blaze wished she was going somewhere new and exotic for the summer. Instead she would remain in the city trying to stick the intense heat of July and August.

"Take care guys, see you in the autumn term."

She waited until all her students had left before shutting the door behind them and securely locking it. Gathering her belongings she let herself into the adjacent room which was taking shape as an amateur gymnasium. She plugged her boom box into the wall socket and within seconds a fast-beat hip hop song blared out from the round speakers. She slipped each hand into a boxing mitt, taping the ends around her wrists. Approaching the large blue sand filled bag she began to throw punch after punch. It had remained therapeutic for her since her days of being on the force, and she also felt it important to maintain her level of combat skills.

Blaze finally ended her session by delivering a backwards round house kick, smacking the punch bag with such force from her foot that it swung wildly on it's chain. She panted while trying to slow down and steady her breath, glancing at her watch. It was almost time for her to leave. Blaze took a few sips from her bottle of mineral water and patted her forehead and neck with a small towel. She headed for the shower rooms to wash and clean up, emerging ten minutes later dressed in a pretty lavender sundress. It was above the knee in length and made of quite translucent material, but it complimented and clung to her lean figure.

Rays of sunshine now beamed through the open entrance and as she squinted through the sunlight she could see a man leaning casually against the medium sized oak tree outside. He was tall with a very athletic build, which was quite noticeable through his teeshirt. Black sunglasses hid his eyes which made him look even more attractive and effortlessly cool.

Blaze picked up her bag and let herself out through the rear door, strolling towards him as he came to meet her. She could see he was holding something in his left hand, something red. As she got closer she could make out it was a rose, an elegant, blossoming rose.

"For you" he said holding it out to her.

Blaze accepted the flower with a wide grin. She felt her cheeks flush with this sweet gesture. She stepped on to her tip toes and lightly kissed his cheek.

"Thank you Adam, it's beautiful."

"As are you."

He smiled at her as he removed his shades and hung them from a belt loop in his jeans. Once Blaze had locked the back door behind them, she adjusted the small bag on her back, lifted the rose to her face and inhaled it's fragrance, complimenting it's perfect petals. Now they were ready to leave. Adam held out his hand in front of her, indicating he wanted to hold her delicate fingers in his large palm. Blaze bit down on the inside of her lip, and swiftly let her mouth form into a sideways smile. This made it official, she thought. Things were changing in their relationship. She had not ever before thought of or even considered Adam to be anything more than just a friend, but since that 'moment' they had shared recently, well, Blaze was no longer sure what direction they were headed in.

They moved out of the fenced green area, hand in hand and on towards the hustle and bustle that was main centre. What could she say, it was summertime, a new season…people were more daring this time of year.

* * *

><p>"Hey Half-pint, where'd I leave my keys?"<p>

Axel lifted the sprung couch cushions up and examined the hard brown frame underneath, putting them back in a rather less tidy fashion than they had originally been. He moved across the soft blue carpet and into the kitchen, scouring the work surfaces and the dining area. The antique table in the middle of the pale room was now cluttered with various different objects from the night before. There were empty beer bottles and a bottle opener, some magazines, one with facial hair drawn in blue ink on the face of the front cover model. There were also some remains of a pizza in a phenomenally sized take away box and an empty carton of cigarettes.

Axel stopped in the midst of his hunt for keys and emptied the residual ash and cigarette butts from a glass ash tray into the trashcan. He didn't smoke but the one he affectionately called 'Half-pint' did, and she had a collection of ash trays placed in various different locations around the house. Wiping his hands in a paper towel Axel stared at the dining table. There had only been a couple of friends over, chilling out with food drinks and a movie. It had been good fun, nothing major but he still felt tired.

He had really grown to like life in the suburbs, away from the constant noise of the city. It was still accessible for people to get to you easily, but it just seemed as though there was more time to yourself, more time to relax and not as much stress. Or perhaps it was mainly down to choosing a new career.

When Axel lost his job as a cop he had sank into a really bad place. He became worn out emotionally, mentally and physically. The last thing he had ever expected to do was end the year long romance that he had once had with Blaze. He had adored her, cared deeply for her, been very much in love with her. But after an unprompted argument with his inner voice he made the decision to break it up.

At the time his thinking behind his choice was that he couldn't allow Blaze to be dragged down into the dismal state of mind he had already started to trap himself into. And ultimately he felt he had failed her. Seeing her bruised and cut body that vicious night in November had all but killed him. He never wanted to put her in harms way again. In spite of all the tragedies he had faced in his twenty nine years, if Axel were ever asked he would claim the most difficult thing he had ever done was close the door on Blaze Fielding.

He had moved on in many ways since the relationship finished, and for a while things were going well without intrusions or interruptions. He had even dated, not a lot, but some. The few girls he had brought home had not enraptured him enough to make him see a future with any of them, and his thoughts were never too far away from Blaze. She had excited him, challenged him, fought passionately with him, captivated and absorbed him in a way he had never felt before, or since. In his mind he could still picture clearly how she use to look first thing in the morning. Bleary eyed, hair slightly unkempt with small strands matted to her neck. And still she was beautiful. Just beautiful.

It had taken nearly three months for common sense and perception to conquer the negative thoughts that had swirled around Axel's mind since Tim's death, and when he started to think clearly he decided to work for himself. His first step on the road to a new life was finding and moving into a new dwelling place. Leaving the big city behind Axel took up residency in a comparatively quiet and more peaceful suburb. Since setting up home in the leafy neighbourhood, Axel opened his very own martial arts school and by now was teaching a whole range of different age groups. From young children determined to advance from yellow to black belt, right up to middle aged women, eager to learn self defence after seeing one too many action movies.

He was living an untroubled and rather private life, away from the high crime rates, daily gunshot and stab victims. Axel finally felt rooted somewhere and relatively happy. But he didn't stay on that thought too long, he was going to be late if his car keys didn't turn up soon.

As Axel rummaged around the downstairs of the house a slim petite blonde appeared in the doorway, her shoulder length hair still damp from the shower. She was still not dressed and had come down the stairs wrapped in a long bath towel. She was shaking her head from side to side in a mocking gesture, as the car keys hung from her dainty fingers. She held them up to make them obvious as she called out to get Axel's attention.

"Ahem! Are these what you're looking for?"

Axel spun around and let out a tiny sigh. She had found them, in the inside pocket of his jacket which was draped over the end of the stairs. She always managed to find things before he did. It was a minor talent, and one of the many things he liked about her.

"Where'd you find 'em?"

"Usual place. Honestly do your students know just what a shit for brains their teacher really is?"

Axel half ran across the tiled floor to where 'Half-pint' stood, grinning cheekily.

"I'm sure they know by now."

Giving her forehead a quick kiss he grabbed his jacket from the banister and picked up his sports bag as he left the redbrick house. As he walked down the short front yard and opened the garden gate, he clicked the central locking on his keychain to open his car, which was neatly parked on the curb. He called back to the pretty blonde as she now stood on the concrete step outside the hall door, immediately feeling the heat off the stone beneath her sun kissed bare feet.

"Cheers for letting me crash, I'll call you when I'm home tonight. Love ya."

She waved him off before heading inside to get ready for work herself. She had been employed by the same agency for over a decade and she adored it. She was a hairdresser in a beauty salon two miles from her tree lined residential estate. It paid the mortgage on her nice roomy house and bought some treats along the way.

"Don't mention it. Love ya too!"

As she gave her last wave and started to shut the door she spoke aloud to herself,

"Sure what are little sisters for?"


	7. Chapter 5: Adam's Gone

****DISCLAIMER:** **Please, no one sue me! I do not own any of the original Streets of Rage characters. I have merely adapted the game series storyline to aid my overactive imagination. I have been a huge fan of the Sega series since childhood and this is purely a fanfic for my own and online readers enjoyment. I did however create the character Ali Stone and should anyone wish to use her please ask me first, thanks. Helpful and encouraging reviews are most welcome but please, nothing too hideous!

* * *

><p>The sun shimmered across the small lakes in the centre of the green parkland. It's rays found their way through every gap in every tree, bouncing off the people who walked in it's presence. Children below school age laughed and chattered to their mothers who pushed their strollers along the gravelled walkways. Cyclists pedalled with ease in their sporty shorts and tank tops. It seemed like everyone who walked past Zan's locality had a smile on their face. Yes, he thought to himself, summer was indeed here.<p>

Zan observed the happy-go-lucky passersby from a park bench while he sipped the last dregs of his take away coffee. Turning to his left he reached out to toss the empty cup into the trash can close by. Flicking his wrist the disposable cup bounced off the inside of the litter bin and hit the metal bottom making a slight pang noise. Before Zan had fully turned back to his initial position he felt someone else's presence next to him. Another man was now sitting on the standard sized bench and Zan knew his time in the sun was limited. He waited for the long haired male to speak first.

"Did you see many interesting sights on your travels Doctor? I did."

The man kept his jet black hair swept away from his oriental features by way of a neat ponytail. He ran two fingers over the side of his head pushing back any loose strands.

Zan did not respond and the man continued.

"Portugal was nice. Azerbaijan, so beautiful. Thailand was remarkable, would you agree?"

Still Zan remained silent, his eyes slowly scanning the public garden before him. He had known that once he touched down on American soil eight months ago that it would be just a matter of time before they caught up with him face to face. They had never let him settle, and they were never going to. Over more than a decade Zan's every move had been tracked thus resulting in Zan never putting down roots in any one place. The man next to him chuckled quietly.

"You must miss working in a real lab after all this time Doctor. Come, come back with me now."

"And what makes you think I will ever go willingly with you, Leon?" asked Zan, breaking his silence.

Leon Shiva rose to his feet and rolled up his silk shirt sleeves, revealing his well muscled arms. He was impeccably dressed all in black, actually looking a little out of place standing in the middle of the bright and picturesque parkland.

"Because, you have nothing and no one else. We are the closest thing you have to family."

Zan snorted at this comment, disagreeing whole heartedly. Shiva looked at him with a quizzical expression before his face broke into a smirk.

"Oh I see. You still wish to meet him, don't you? Convince him that in some distorted way you and he are family, that you both are enough to take out Mr. X and the entire operation."

Shiva sniggered again and leaned in close to Zan's wrinkled face, almost whispering into his ear with a malicious tone.

"Do you really think he'll want to join you when he learns you were the one fucking his mother?"

Zan leaped up from the bench causing Shiva to take a few steps back, laughing. Zan clenched his hands and trembled with rage but Shiva did not appear even slightly phased. He smiled broadly, casually, and asked yet another question.

"Tell me Doctor, have you come any closer to making that 'super human' yet?"

"Yes" came Zan's immediate reply as he rapidly delivered a full force upper cut, his fist meeting Shiva's jaw in a second. The power in the swing of Zan's arm was incredible and it sent Shiva flying three feet off the ground causing him to come down with a loud smacking noise on the pavement.

Shiva was completely startled. He only had time to blink twice before Zan's hands were vigorously gripping his shoulders and throwing him onto the park bench. Shiva groaned as his spine smashed down on the hard wood but he managed an awkward leg sweep that only just caught Zan's kneecap making his leg buckle. Zan refused to quit and feeling pain in his knee he quickly head-butted Shiva directly into his chiseled face, causing his nose to instantly trickle blood. Zan hurriedly left the scene leaving Shiva holding his thumb and index finger up to his nostrils, squinting through the sun beams after Zan. Shiva was amazed at the incident that had just taken place. How in the hell had the scientist who was twenty years Shiva's senior struck a blow like that, he thought. He has been developing something alright…

Zan sprinted so fast across the grass and over the pavements he thought his heart would explode in his chest. Onlookers were baffled and unnerved by the aggressive display they had witnessed but Zan ignored them. He would not stop for breath, he would not stop for anything. He continued to run all through the various happy faces that dotted the length of the public park, declining any voice in his head that told him to stop and nurse his leg.

Finally he made it to the south gate and he charged through the exit which brought him onto the crowded main street. Dashing across the pedestrian crossing he bolted up the steps and through the glass doors of a large grey building. He never looked behind him and therefore was unaware of Shiva who was by now emerging from the same public gate, watching Zan slip through the main door.

Shiva had not let Zan leave his line of sight and was now quick on his cell phone calling for his ride to meet him. Less than a minute later a shiny black jeep with smoked windows had pulled up on the opposite side of the street. Without delay Shiva crossed over the road towards it, climbing onto the cushy back seat. Two men sat in the front of the vehicle and turned around to get the update from Shiva, looking alarmed when they saw the state of him. His hair was rumpled and there were smears of blood all across his face.

One of the men was Donovan and he pulled his trademark sunglasses away from his eyes to properly inspect Shiva's appearance.

"Oh man, what the hell happened in there? I thought the plan was to sneak up on Science Guy and drive off with him," flicking his cigarette out of the open window before closing it.

In the drivers seat sat Jet, another syndicate affiliate. He usually accompanied Shiva around the city, more often than not operating their mode of transport. He had shoulder length strawberry coloured hair and ordinarily wore a grim expression. He strained his head over the seat's headrest to eyeball Shiva, nodding in agreement with Donovan.

"Don't take your eyes off that building", Shiva instructed, cleaning his face as best he could with a packet of tissues from the back shelf. A moment later he was staring ahead through the clear windshield focusing on the police station that stood at the end of the opposing street. They were not that far away from it, and he could clearly see a figure in a blue shirt and grey casual trousers standing on the opposite side of the glass doors. Shiva grunted and once again produced his cell phone. He pressed a speed dial button and almost on the spot heard a voice that he knew well answer him.

"McBride. There's a bald, white bearded man downstairs, blue shirt, grey slacks. Tell me who he speaks with."

There was a pause while McBride, a police officer who's loyalty and main source of income was from the syndicate, left his station and took a walk down the two flights of stairs to the waiting area. He studied the different faces but spotted Zan soon enough. He was standing by the front desk talking with an officer McBride knew by sight. Being able to confirm the cops identity he returned to his station upstairs and pressed the flashing red button on the switchboard. He brought the mouthpiece of the telephone up to his lips and in a hushed voice gave over the name Shiva required.

Back in the car Shiva grinned from ear to ear, put the cell phone back in his pocket and looked first at Jet and then to Donovan. Stretching his arms out and bringing them down behind his head he leaned back into the plush interior of the jeep.

"Well boys, tonight we take a long and overdue visit to our old acquaintance" he narrowed his eyes before slowly saying the name, "Adam Hunter."

Blue Island bar had once again opened its back doors to the multitude of cheerful customers, letting the sunlight stream inside the stylish interior of the trendy lounge. It was Friday evening, the end of the working week. The summer sun was overpowering in the empty blue sky so a large marquee was erected on the neatly decked patio area, allowing those who socialised outside to shield themselves from the heat. The swanky uptown bar was crowded with people devouring ice cold beers and fruity cocktails, some decorated with fancy straws and miniature umbrellas. Just beyond the shade of the canopy a table was about to become vacant. Once she spotted the agitated looking couple leave the area Blaze elegantly weaved through the sea of drinking party goers to claim the space.

Upon reaching the seating area she laid her hand down on the wooden chair about to pull it out for herself, but stopped in her tracks when a big burly hand rested on top of her own.

"Allow me?" came a deep voice from behind her.

Blaze spun around to face the person the voice belonged to, and when she did she let out an excited squeal.

"Max! It's been too long! How are you my friend?"

Max flashed a very broad smile and put his arms around Blaze giving her an enormous bear hug. She couldn't make her arms meet around the other side of his colossal frame but she was delighted to embrace him.

Adam had also arrived bang on time and was right behind Max. He began to make his way around the circular table to sit opposite his two friends, winking at Blaze as they all got seated. No sooner were they settled when a waitress came over to wipe the table down and clear away the remains of the previous customers empty glasses. She took each of their orders and scurried off to bring them what they wanted, each of the three asking for a tall chilled beer.

"You're lookin' good doll, been a while. What've you been up to since I last seen ya?"

Blaze giggled at Max and replied, "It has been a while hasn't it, but I've been pretty hectic lately. Dance classes have gone better than expected this term and although I probably could do with the few weeks break, I'll really miss it."

Max was nodding his head along to Blaze sharing her current news, glad to be catching up with the smiling brunette.

"So you reckon you'll get a trip back home this summer or you just gonna hang out here?"

Blaze shook her head slowly from side to side mouthing the word 'No', smirking as she recalled her last visit to London.

When Blaze quit the police force eight months previous she left New York behind and flew to England where she stayed for a few weeks. Nursing a broken heart after the regrettable way her relationship with Axel abruptly ended, she had convinced herself she needed a change of scene. She had been missing her younger sister too and once she made the telephone call to inform Page of the break up it was very quickly arranged that she would come to London, to let her family look after her for a bit. Turns out that less than a month was more than enough 'looking after' Blaze could take, and once the Christmas season was over and the new year came, she was on the first plane out, taking her back to New York. New York City. That was her home now.

Max directed his attention across the table to Adam, who was casually leaning back into the chair with his arms folded in front of his hard-bodied chest.

"Hey pal you got off the phone pretty quick there earlier when you rang from work, was everything alright?"

Adam moved forward to relate to his chums the events of his afternoon.

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that man. Was kinda strange, check this out. Some old geezer arrives at the station this afternoon, outta breath, really on edge. Tells Joey at the desk that he needs to speak with me and me alone."

"Did he know you? Do you know him?" Blaze interrupted, looking rather curious.

"Believe me I'll get to that! So I go downstairs to meet the guy, Zan somethin', and he refuses to talk to me in depth at the station but says he'll meet for a drink downtown tonight."

"What, like a date?" Max had confusion written all over his face.

Adam chuckled but went on with his story.

"No no, see here's the thing. He remembers my old man livin' on the block because he's an old friend of the Stone family, only he's not seen 'em for years."

Blaze's ears pricked up at the mention of Axel's family.

"Wait, you mean Axel? This guy was friends with Axel?"

"Well, his folks apparently. Said he lost touch after Mrs. Stone died but would like to contact the kids."

Max and Blaze had exchanged more than one odd glance and Max was surprised.

"You didn't just hand out the guys phone number did ya?"

"Course not, and even if I'd wanted to, I don't have it."

Adam caught Blaze's eyes briefly and saw her looking unsettled. He was unsure if she was simply uncomfortable talking about Axel or if she felt uneasy about this Zan character. Adam decided to summarise and end the conversation quickly.

"Anyway I told him I got nothin' to do with him and he should look up his dojo outside the city. I figured a listed business address was ok to mention."

Blaze was eager to get off topic and was quick to turn the spotlight on Max.

"So, Romeo," she teased, "I hear there's a delightful young woman who has stayed for breakfast with you on more than once occasion…should I believe the rumours?"

Max released a hearty laugh from his lungs and leaned sideways in his chair, playfully pushing Adams arm.

"What've you been sayin' pal, now she's gonna think I always expect, 'breakfast' on a first date." Max made finger quotations when saying the word 'breakfast' for added effect.

"The _first_ date?" exclaimed Blaze while Max mockingly rolled his eyes.

Adam laughed at the banter going back and forth and Max defended his gentle giant reputation by explaining at length just how he felt about the delightful young Mona. Blaze and Adam nodded along, listening intently. It was not often Max had a special someone in his life, and from the way he spoke of this Mona, that was exactly how he saw her.

"She just has me spellbound, I've never met a girl like her before. I can't get enough of her!"

Adam could not help that his eyes stayed fixed on Blaze longer than they should have when Max said this. But he rotated himself in his chair and patted his friends enormous shoulder.

"You'd wanna be careful there buddy, you're makin' natural intrigue sound like a dangerous thing."

Blaze stopped fidgeting with the label from her beer bottle long enough to lift her long lashes and stare straight into Adam's handsome face.

"Isn't it though?"

No one spoke another word for almost a full minute and Max shifted his gaze from Adam to Blaze, trying to read between the lines. He had thought there was something different between the pair for a little while now. Not necessarily bad, just something…different.

Conversation eventually picked up again and the gang stayed talking and drinking for a couple of hours, enjoying their time spent together. After a long while Max checked his watch and realised he would need to be making a move if he were to get into work on time.

"Well I gotta be headin' off. Was great seein' ya darlin', glad things have been goin' well" and he pulled Blaze to him for another bear hug.

Even on tip toe she was barely level with his chin, but she just about managed to peck his cheek.

"Say Adam, where you to meet that odd fella later?" asked Max, whilst tugging his work jacket off from the back of his chair.

Adam placed his hand into his jeans pocket ready to produce the address Zan had scrawled down for him earlier that day. Adam had secured it in his pocket when Zan handed it to him, so by now the unread post-it was fairly crumpled.

"Barbons Bar, downtown I think" and as he was about to open the piece of folded paper Max answered for him.

"Yea, I know the place. It's on the corner of fifth kinda tucked away. But you'll find it alright."

Having been given the directions Adam returned the note to his pocket without reading it.

"Thanks man. Hey Blaze you wanna head inside? The lounge has emptied out a bit now that the clubs are open."

Max raised an eyebrow as Adam took hold of Blaze's hand, leading her onwards to the trendy cocktail bar inside. They called out their last farewells as Max left the pubs outside garden and headed for his work shift at Heaven nightclub. Another late one tonight, he thought. I've a night off tomorrow, maybe I'll have a quiet night to myself…or perhaps with some company…

Max fished around his pocket to retrieve his cell phone and began composing a short and sweet text message to his new flame, smiling as he did so.

After only another two beers later Adam was walking Blaze back to her apartment. It was a twenty minute stroll heading away from the main centre and they spent the entire time laughing and talking about past and present events.

"I've had such a good laugh this evening, I really enjoyed myself."

Blaze swept her feathery fringe out of her eyes and her tone become more serious.

"Would you like me to go with you to meet this Zan guy?"

She had only drank a couple of beers but already it was starting to show. Her footing was noticeably not as steady as normal so Adam moved closer to her side, allowing her to lean on his strong arm.

"Nah, I think you'll want to hit the hay soon" he said, smiling.

Blaze let out a genuine laugh and stopped walking.

"I'm not drunk at all, I'm just exhausted! Still, I would be interested in hearing what this guys story is. It is very out of the blue."

As she finished speaking she became aware of just how close her body was to Adam's. Their noses were merely inches apart and his almond eyes became hypnotic to her own. Adam never took his eyes off hers as he reached out to brush her long silky hair away from her face. He let his hand linger on her cheek and gently pulled her face to his.

"Hey" he whispered, before leaning forward and kissing her.

He did not offer any more words, he was tired of talking. His lips softly brushed against Blaze's pouty shaped mouth. Taken off guard she allowed him to kiss her for the brief moment that it was, and as he pulled away from her she almost held her breath.

Their eyes met once more but Adam was quick to kiss her again, only this time the conflicted feelings he had developed for her all started to rise to the surface at once. He was not the type of guy to move in on another man's girl, but Axel had been out of the picture for quite some time. Blaze was a singleton now and like himself was reaching a point in life where they desired someone to be there through bad times as well as the good ones. Somebody to come home to at the end of the day, someone to depend on. All were qualities which Adam possessed and he was more than willing to offer them to her, if there was any indication that she felt the same way about him.

His hands were now placed firmly at the back of her head, lost in her hair. Blaze's mind was hazy. She was not entirely sure what line they had crossed, but still she kissed him back, feeling just how soft his lips were against her own. This kiss, the second kiss, went on and on. She let her fingers slide up his long arms until they reached his firm shoulders, holding on to them. But as Adam ran his strong hand from the nape of her neck down to her hips she began to realise they were making a mistake.

"No, no I can't," Blaze panted, "Adam I can't, I'm sorry."

They pulled apart, trying to catch their breaths.

"Oh, Adam. I think we need to talk."

Adam produced a horse laugh.

"Ha, no, no it's fine. When you kiss a girl and she pushes you away, that's uh, that's a pretty clear message for any guy!"

Blaze brought her hands up to her nose, pressing her fingers together as though she were praying.

"Adam I'm sorry. One half of me is extremely flattered. I mean, you're fun, smart, sexy…you're one of the nicest people I've met since first moving to New York."

"And the other half?" Adam enquired, slightly teasing.

There was a short pause before Blaze answered him.

"The other half…is terrified."

They remained standing opposite each other, neither one uttering another word. By now they were only a few metres from the steps leading towards Blaze's apartment block. Eventually Blaze volunteered a further explanation to how she was feeling.

"You are one of the most important people in my life Adam," her eyes lowered to the ground before continuing, "I would hate to lose you."

Finally permitting his eyes to look at her again, Adam studied Blaze's expression and saw sadness in her eyes. It dawned on him for the first time that night, when it came to relationships, Blaze was still hurting. What she needed was a friend.

Adam gave her a sincere smile and wrapped his arms around her toned frame, kissing the top of her head as she snuggled against his chest.

"You'll never lose me babes, I'll always be here. Someone's gotta prop you up when you leave those bars!"

Mockingly sticking the tip of his tongue out at her Blaze swatted his bicep, any awkward tension between them now vanishing.

They gave each other one last squeeze of a hug before Blaze murmured goodbye.

"I had better go inside. Good night Adam, call me tomorrow, fill me in on tonights meeting, ok?"

"Sure thing."

Blaze flashed a wide smile and jogged up the steps to the buildings front door, putting her key in the lock and stepping inside.

Adam waited where he was, his feet rooted to the spot long after the door had firmly closed. He would have to let whatever these new feelings of his were diminish, he knew that much. He genuinely did not want to confuse or pressure the girl, but he felt it had still been worth the shot. He turned his back on the apartment block and began walking in the direction of his car in the public parking lot. He ran his index finger over his lips as his straight mouth became a grin. They may be just friends, but he would not forget that impulsive kiss in a hurry.

The drive home was speedy and pleasant. There were few red lights on the open road and not many cars about. Adam reached his house in good time, pulling his car into the usual spot on the curb under the bent over tree outside the garden gate. He had just less than an hour to stop off at the house and check in on his mother before heading out again to meet Zan.

The house was deathly silent upon entering it. There was no familiar sounding chitter chatter coming from his mother's favourite television programs. The radio was not playing quietly from the dining room either. There was no sound at all, it was almost unsettling. Skates was evidently still out. Had he been home there would undoubtedly have been the clamour of rollerblade wheels on the kitchen tiles. Not to mention one of the heavy rock music channels blaring from the television set in his bedroom.

Not far up the road just past the bend a lonely looking black jeep was parked not far from Adams slightly aged looking Toyota. No one occupied the vehicle and the street was quiet and lifeless.

Adam was surprised by the lack of usual noise from within the house walls so he made his way to the kitchen, glimpsing around for his mother as he neared the door. Switching the light on as he stepped off the carpet and onto the hard tiles nothing seemed out of place. She must have already gone to bed, he thought, although that would have been out of the ordinary for her on a Friday night.

Adam back tracked deciding to head upstairs to check on the poorly older woman. As he neared the hallway he shoved his hand into his pocket and pulled out the scrunched up paper to double check the address that was provided to him. His eyes read the writing for the first time that day and as he stared down at the yellow post-it in his palm his eyes grew wide. The penmanship, he had seen it before. The curved scribbled letters were distinct and he stopped in his tracks and exclaimed out loud when he made the realisation.

"I don't believe it, that sneaky shit…"

A loud noise echoed the hallway as the living room door was flung open. From the darkness of the room a tall lean figure leaped out delivering a fast kick right into Adam's gut.

The force knocked Adam on his back hitting the carpet with a thud. Although Adam was swift to get back on his feet and regain his balance there were now two men lunging towards him, grabbing his arms to hold him in place. The tallest of the three dark clothed strangers raced forward to Adam, punching into his stomach yet again, this time severely winding Adam and making him groan out from the pain. Adam could only wince as his attacker delivered his final blow smacking his fist straight onto Adam's jawline, making him spit out blood.

Adam's vision became slightly blurred but he saw the man lean down before him. By now Adam was on his knees in the hallway, the two other thugs still maintaining a firm grip on his arms which they forcibly pinned behind his back. His tall dark opponent roughly held Adams spiky black hair between his long fingers, pulling his head back so Adam could see him.

Bending one knee he came down to Adam's level and spoke to him in a low tone.

"Mr. Hunter, it has been a long time."

He pulled the black headscarf off to reveal himself, pushing his hair behind his ear to show even more of his features. Adam looked through narrowed eyes at his attackers gaunt face noticing the small and close together black eyes that gave him a sly characteristic. From the moment he had spoken Adam knew why he had been unable to take on the asian male by himself. This man was expertly trained in combat and worked directly for the over all enemy, Mr. X.

"Your new friend has something we require. Something he stole from us, and we want it back."

Adam had no idea what he was being told. What friend? He coughed and spluttered as his breath began to form a more steady rhythm once more.

"What the fuck are you talkin' about Shiva, no friend of yours is a friend of mine."

Leon Shiva, the third man in black, stood up and motioned for the other two in the room to bound Adams hands and feet. While they did so, Shiva produced an old polaroid camera from his compact shoulder bag. He watched Adam as he lay with his cheek touching the floor, helpless to defend himself. Pointing the camera at him he clicked the button and a bright flash lit up the room. He shook the photograph around in the air, patiently waiting for it to develop.

Adam's insides still ached from the hard punch to his abdomen and it was not helped by the two heavy men who pinned him flat down now. But still he shouted out, his blood boiling.

"Where's my mother, tell me where the FUCK she is?"

Shiva stuck a pin in the photograph in the wall, clearly visible to anyone who should pass through. It was a very plain image of Adam, being pressed down on the floor and tied by the two unidentifiable men. An eery smile spread across Shiva's lips as he answered, placing a hand on Adam's shoulder and dragging him up so he could stare straight into his eyes.

"She'll be fine, now we must go. Old friend."

The firm rubber wheels of the inline skates flew over the tarmac streets with ease, occasionally bumping over pebbles and the odd piece of litter. Skates was well skilled by now with local folk claiming he could skate better than he could walk. He had spent his early teen years attending competitions for both skateboarding and rollerskating, but it was the blades that he had a natural talent for.

The daytime had been bright and hot but now in the dark late night there was a definite chill in the air. Skates was dressed only in his long shorts and teeshirt, with a baggy vest top that he had thrown on top. His backwards cap kept his head warm, but his bare arms felt the breeze as he whizzed down the pavement.

It had not been his intention to stay out as late as he did, but his friends had invited him to see the film at the last minute. Besides, they bought his ticket, he just couldn't refuse. He would have called but his cell phone was dead. No one had a suitable phone charger…

He repeated this to himself a couple of times over, knowing that he would have to say it tomorrow as though for the first time, as his mother was sure to quiz him on his late night whereabouts. What was he supposed to tell her, the truth? That the girl he liked came into possession of a free house at the last minute, that he had stayed and partied with her and their friends? Somehow he didn't see underage drinking and teenage sex going down too well with his catholic mother. Nope, he would be sticking with the 'went to the movies' excuse.

When he got to the front of the house he hopped over the half opened gate and practically jumped over the three steps that raised the middle of the walkway to the door. He put his key in the lock ready to turn it but was surprised to find he didn't need to at all. The door swung open without the need for his keys, and Skates marched through the square hall.

"Hey, what the…"

Skates stood in the doorway and almost straightaway saw the polaroid picture on the wall beside him. Skates moved over to it at once, his rollerblade wheels leaving a trail behind him on the thick carpet. He picked it up and examined it, not fully understanding what he was seeing. A wind had begun howling outside, and with the door still open Skates suddenly felt cold.

"Oh no, where's Maw?"

Skates slipped out of the rollerblades and dashed up the staircase at lightening speed. His mothers door was left wide open but there were no lights on until Skates flicked the switches in the upstairs hall and then the bedroom. He couldn't believe what he saw. His mother, Marie, was tied up and gagged half lying half crouching at the foot of her bed. She was unconscious but Skates undid the rope right away, fearing the worst. She came to with the movement of Skates hands untying the cord but she started trembling at a frightening rate. Once her arms were freed she clutched Skates shoulders and held them firmly.

"Maw, what happened here, where's Adam?"

Her mind was everywhere, clearly traumatised by what had happened to her only ninety minutes or so previous.

"I don't know son, there were men, I don't know how many men, but they were downstairs, I don't know how they got in!"

Skates continued to hold her from their position on the floor, his eyes wide as he listened to what she told him.

"I heard them, I heard them take him, my baby, we have to find him, I don't know who they are!"

And with her last statement Marie started to wail, steady heaving sobs. She couldn't talk anymore, at least she wouldn't be able to for a while. Skates questioned whether or not to call the police but he rapidly got a better idea.

"I'll be right back Maw I promise, I just gotta make a phone call, for help, ok?"

He charged down the stairs as fast as he could, which was faster than most and he bolted into the kitchen. He poked through a drawer that was filled with old magazines and pens that no longer worked. He knew it must be somewhere, probably at the bottom of the pile. Finally he located what he needed and pulled it out. It was Adam's contacts book, and he hoped the number he required would be in it. Flicking through the pages as he ran into the hall towards the telephone table, he grabbed the wireless phone and punched in the number he had only just obtained. It rang and rang and rang until eventually the other end picked up. He spoke clearly yet fast-paced into the mouthpiece.

"Blaze? Adam's gone."


	8. Chapter 6: Barbon's Bar

**DISCLAIMER: **Please, no one sue me! I do not own any of the original Streets of Rage characters. I have merely adapted the game series storyline to aid my overactive imagination. I have been a huge fan of the Sega series since childhood and this is purely a fanfic for my own and online readers enjoyment. I did however create the character Ali Stone and should anyone wish to use her please ask me first, thanks. Helpful and encouraging reviews are most welcome but please, nothing too hideous!

* * *

><p>It was not long after one, in the early hours of the morning, when Blaze arrived at the Hunters residence. She had been snoozing on her couch in front of the television, only stirring awake when she heard the sound of her ringing cell phone. A chill had shot down her spine when she took Skates' panicked phone call. His first few words had grabbed her full attention and she listened carefully. Adam was gone? But he had been with her only a couple of hours previous, he had walked her home. Had he been followed, if so by who? Why would anyone be after Adam, an ex-field agent whose days were now spent filing reports. He was a threat to no one.<p>

Her head buzzed with unanswered questions, hoping she would be able to clarify things once she reached Adam's house. Blaze hurriedly got herself dressed and as she did so she phoned Max, asking him to accompany her. She was aware he was not likely to be clocking off work for another hour at least, but she also knew Max would never neglect his friends given the situation. As expected, Max promptly left his job in the city to head to the Hunter's residence, picking Blaze up from her apartment on the way.

Skates was the one to meet them at the door while his mother, Marie, sat silently at the dining table. She barely acknowledged Max and Blaze so they first spoke with Skates in the hallway.

"This picture is all that was left, it was right here, see," said Skates as he indicated the tiny hole in the wall from where the polaroid had been pinned in place. Holding the picture close to her face so she could study it Blaze stared at the two men in the photograph. It took a few minutes for Blaze to place one of them as they were both dressed almost head to toe in black garments, but when she did she exclaimed.

"Max! The guy on the right, part of his face is visible…it's Donovan. The guy who gave you that."

She reached out and pointed her index finger at Max's left eye, reminding him of the clean vertical scar that ran from his eyebrow to beneath his lower eyelashes, about an inch and a half in length.

"That son of a bitch," murmured Max between clenched teeth as he remembered all too vividly the night of Tim's death. He squeezed his fists which in turn made his biceps bulge. Not knowing who they were referring to Skates' stayed quiet. He dropped his big almond eyes to the floor but within seconds they fell on a yellow piece of paper which was poking out from behind the small telephone table. Stooping to pick it up he enquired with Max and Blaze.

"Either of you guys drop this?"

Max took the note in his large hand and read it to himself before passing it over to Blaze, describing the text to her as he did so.

"It's the address for Barbon's Bar, must be from the guy Adam was suppose to meet tonight."

After examining the post-it note Blaze's eyes widened.

"I think tonight has just taken another twist."

She looked anxiously at Skates and then to Max, each one of them gazing back at her with somewhat puzzled expressions. Blaze let out a breath she had not realised she was holding and explained.

"I believe whoever wrote this is the same person who wrote the note last year, the one that led us to the docklands."

Max piped up, his expression changing from tense to disbelief.

"You mean, the notes left for Axel? How can you even tell without having it properly examined by a handwriting expert, or whoever does that kinda shit."

"Well I can't be a hundred percent, but trust me when I say I've seen that penmanship before. My gut instinct says it's the same person."

Skates was unclear of the background to the dialogue that went back and forth between Max and Blaze but he picked up on enough to ask some questions.

"So do you think this letter writing dude is the one who has my bro?"

Blaze turned her attention to the rattled teenager. Without his trademark rollerblades on his feet he looked shorter than usual.

"No Skates, I don't think he's behind the kidnap," waving the photograph in front of the two men she continued, "But I do think it's possible the syndicate are using Adam as bait."

Max was still speculating over the matter and was becoming intrigued by Blaze's take on things while Skates pressed Blaze for more insight.

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, for one Adam doesn't have anything they could possibly want, he's been stuck behind a desk for over half a year. They left the photograph because they want someone to follow them."

Max chipped in, understanding Blaze's perspective.

"You think Mr. X wants this Zan guy or somethin'? I mean that's who Adam was on his way to meet before all this."

Blaze was biting down on her lower lip, sorting through the little information they had over and over in her mind.

"Possibly," she said, looking over her shoulder as she heard a noise. Marie was beginning to move about in the dining room. "We don't know anything about him except that he claims to know some families from this estate."

Skates was shifting his weight from foot to foot, becoming agitated with all the talking. He was not known for giving time to rational thinking and was desperate to get his big brother back safely in the house. His eyes darted from Max to Blaze as he spoke.

"Well then shouldn't we call around any local people who may know this guy? Axel's family lived on the block too, would he know him?"

Max and Blaze exchanged two very different looks but Max was first to get a word in.

"Kid's got a point Blaze. After what Adam told us tonight, it's worth a shot."

"Axel won't help," snapped Blaze, clearly annoyed at the thought of getting back in touch with her ex-partner. But even though Max understood how she felt, he placed his sizeable hand on her shoulder and said in a soft tone of voice, "I think with this, he just might."

Blaze held his gaze for a moment before realising Max was not going to let her have the last say on this one. Besides, for Adam's sake it was necessary to explore all options, regardless to whether she thought anything would come of it or not. She reluctantly nodded her head leaving Max to make a call to the former field agent.

Skates fished about for the phonebook in order to look up the contact number for Axel's dojo. Blaze left Max with the teenager and made her way into the dining room to speak properly with Adam's mother. Marie was clearly upset and traumatised by the nights events. Although she was physically unharmed she was visibly trembling as she attempted to sip her sweetened cup of white coffee. Blaze pulled out a chair to sit next to her, placing her hands on top of the older woman's wrinkled knuckles.

"Mrs. Hunter, I don't believe the men who came here want to harm Adam, in fact I think they may be looking for a trade. They would not have left us that photo otherwise."

Marie managed to swallow a small mouthful of coffee from her oversized mug, turning her tired and aged face to look at Blaze's youthful features as she continued talking.

"Max and I feel we have a lead on Adam's whereabouts. We're going to head there tonight, but I will see to it that you and Skates are not left in the house alone."

Marie's eyes were visibly puffy and red from her tears of distress, and her voice was shaky as she spoke.

"I understand child, and I know how much you care 'bout my boy…I know you'll bring him back here to us."

Max stepped into the room and stooped over the other end of the table leaning his hands on it, making his huge frame appear less intimidating now that he was almost at eye level with the two women. He gave Marie half of a smile before looking directly at Blaze.

"That's done. Anything comes up he'll be in touch," stated Max, holding up his cell phone to confirm his conversation with Axel. He glanced back at Marie with saddened eyes as he straightened himself up and thought practically.

"You know, it would be best if you had a friend to stay with you tonight, or perhaps there's someone who could put you up for a while, say like a family member?"

"There's no family to turn to, my two boys are all I got left," said Marie, barely looking up from the almost empty mug in front of her.

Blaze was wary about getting the police involved, there were very few agents she trusted in her old precinct. Yet one name came to mind, an officer who had previously worked one to one as a personal bodyguard. If anyone knew about protecting people it was him. She excused herself, located the number she required from her cell phone and made the call from the privacy of the living room. Once she had made the arrangemnts she bumped into Skates on her way out.

"Ah, come with me, you need to hear this too."

Bringing Skates back into the kitchen with her she announced to the others the newest plans for the night.

"I rang a copper who use to work in homeland security and various other protection agencies. He was a good friend of Tim's so I feel we can trust him," indicating towards Skates and his mother Blaze added, "If you two are to remain here I'd feel happier knowing you have someone staying with you. Someone trained for this sort of situation."

Marie glanced across the walls of the dining area, tears pricking her eyes as she caught site of the hanging pictures that featured Adam. She didn't speak for a couple of minutes, just breathed deeply, nodding her head the odd time as she finished her last few sips of coffee before it went completely cold. Skates had been hovering up and down in front of the large glass cabinet on the far end of the room. It was full of his mothers ornaments, photo albums and knickknacks. He left his spot and walked straight up behind his mother, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. Leaning his cheek against hers he practically whispered.

"Everything's gonna be ok maw, you'll see. It'll all be back to normal real soon."

Eventually Marie stood up, drew Skates closer to her for a proper hug and wiped the last few tears away from her puffy eyes. She smiled at Blaze, confirming it was alright for this police officer to spend the night in the house with them. She did not feel safe there with Adam gone, knowing only hours earlier strange men had been inside her home.

She had been tied and gagged in order to silence her cries while the men made plans to surprise Adam once he returned to the house. Marie had heard them scuffle at the bottom of the stairs before briefly falling unconscious. She had made out Adam's shouts for her before he was dragged away, left not knowing what harm they had caused her eldest son. Once again her eyes began to fill with tears so she pulled out her damp handkerchief, dabbing at her cheeks and sniffling quietly. She would have preferred Max and Blaze to stay in the house with her and Skates rather than some stranger, but she understood their reasons for needing to leave once the police officer arrived.

A short time later there was a knock on the door prompting Blaze and Max to rise to their feet. Skates followed them closely from the kitchen into the hallway, feeling a little put out that everyone just presumed he would stay behind in the house. He was worried about Adam too, he thought, shouldn't he be given an invite to help? He called out to Blaze and Max as he sauntered along behind them,

"So what's the name of this guy you've called to babysit us then?"

Blaze cautiously peered through the security hole in the solid wooden door, frowning at Skates before quickly opening it.

"Officer McBride," she greeted the smartly dressed officer, "Please, come in."

* * *

><p>The only light that hit the smooth pavements was from the neatly lined lampposts overhead, with short trees neatly upright beside each one. Each house on the right side of the street was built in a unique shape to the next one and each was painted a different colour. It gave the pretty leafy suburb a curious charm. The houses looked out towards a small fenced park that held a children's playground and a compact community centre. Despite the late hour in the quiet neighbourhood, a light faintly shone out from the back window of the sports club.<p>

The walls of the room were lined with all types of sporting equipment, from gymnasium balance beams to free standing punch bags. But there were no classes taking place at this hour of the night, although the room was occupied. Not bothering to flick on every light switch Axel stood in the dimly lit sports hall, holding his cell phone close to his ear as he engaged in the short conversation.

"Max, long time man. What can I do for ya? Yeah, I'm just trainin' late," Axel paused as Max explained the purpose of his random phone call along with what had happened that very night.

"Fuck, well if I do get word I'll call ya on it. Keep me posted. Seeya."

It had been a long time since either of the two old friends had spoken to each other, yet Axel let Max fill him in on the most recent events. Max had also made it clear that he and Blaze had a lead on a downtown bar they were about to investigate.

Axel mused over the information for a moment before turning his attention back to his unexpected guest. Keeping his eyes on the cell phone in his palm Axel rubbed his free hand over the top of his head a few times before speaking in a grave tone of voice.

"Let me get this straight, you come to my place of work in the middle of the night, retrieve my phone number from the class times on the door and ask me to meet you down here for somethin' that apparently can't wait 'til mornin'. And all this on the same night an old buddy of mine goes missin'. Now, is that coincidence?"

Zan Gilbert gawked back at Axel, not flinching from his stance or making any movement whatsoever. He just continued to stare across the hall at the blonde karate instructor who was now walking towards him.

"Alright old man, start talkin'."

* * *

><p>"Is this it?"<p>

Blaze squinted through the beam of a street lamp as she observed the reddy-brown brick building from Max's car. They were parked on the main street several feet away, in a part of the city that was more hushed compared to the commotion of the main centre.

"Yep. As far as classy joints go this place is considered to be the crème de la crème."

The building before them stood only two stories tall, neatly tucked away at the end of a side street. Garbage bins belonging to the wine bar were lined against the high wall in a tidy row, but there was nothing and no one else in sight.

Max switched off the engine to his old and slightly battered Dodge Ram 1500. The bright red exterior's paintwork was chipped and rusting away in parts, but he had kept that motor running since he was in college. And he loved it. Man, he loved it.

As he and Blaze now placed a hand on the main door easily pushing it open, they were instantly greeted by the sound of a woman's voice, sweetly singing a ballad accompanied by gentle piano playing. Max and Blaze sauntered over the spotless wooden floor, passing by well dressed and respectable looking men who sat scattered amongst the crescent shaped booths. A blonde haired woman donning an expensive looking blue evening gown and shawl sang for the small audience, her soft soothing vocals and sensual appearance grasping the attention of every male customer within ear shot.

The far corner on the left side of the room expanded into an 'L' shape, stretching quite far back. The two friends wandered through, all the while seeking out the bar counter until they finally locked eyes on it. The atmosphere in this section of the place was somewhat different. A snooker table was set up close to an empty door frame which was covered by a thick curtain. As opposed to the sultry female singer a faster pace of music softly filtered in from the room behind the heavy drapes. The red decor against the wooden interior would have provided a feeling of warmth and welcome if it were not for the present company that occupied this part of the venue.

A very tall well built man wearing a red and white stripped polo shirt stopped mid game to inspect the two new people. He adjusted the collar on his fur lined denim jacket and picked up his beer, maintaining his focus on Blaze and Max as he drank deeply from the tinted bottle. From the corner of her eyes Blaze spied another two men sitting at the bar, both somewhere in their thirties and both repeatedly shifting their gaze from Blaze's cleavage to her smooth thighs. They openly gawked at her clingy red halter top as she made her way to the service counter, but abruptly diverted their gaze upon catching Max's threatening expression as he strolled along behind her.

Blaze approached the only bartender in sight, a young female, probably no more than nineteen or twenty. She wore a funky blue corset top and mini skirt, her dark blonde hair cropped into a short almost boyish style hairdo. She looked unimpressed with having to tend to a new customer but Blaze spoke to her anyway.

"I'm looking for the owner of this place. I would like a word with him."

The foxy barmaid pouted her thin lips as best she could and went about pouring drinks for the men playing snooker. She did not look at either Blaze or Max when she replied in an impudent manner.

"No one sees him without prior arrangement. Busy man."

Blaze picked up on the young woman's accent straight away. She moved along the service counter until she was directly in front of the cheeky looking girl.

"C'est très important que je parle avec lui. Il voudrait parler avec moi. Et puis trouvez lui."

The barmaid, whose name was Garnet, looked up in surprise. Her eyes darted across Blaze's poker straight face and suddenly she felt slightly nervous.

"Oui mademoiselle."

She left the opened bottle of tonic she had only just removed from the refrigerator and scurried out of the rear door, carrying out Blaze's simple instruction to her.

Max had stood right behind Blaze the entire time but now he casually leaned against the bar counter next to her as she turned to face him. He gave Blaze a lopsided grin and asked her, "You speak french? What did you say to her?"

"And italian. I said it was important I speak with her boss. Now."

Max rubbed his enormous hand over his straight black hair and chuckled quietly.

"Aw man, you've a backstory I've not even nearly tapped into. Am I right sweetheart?"

Blaze smiled up at her burly friend merely replying with, "Something like that."

After checking their watches, the men who had occupied the snooker table were now advancing towards the thick red drapes that blocked off the entrance to the other side of the lounge. As they proceeded through Blaze got a glimpse of what lay beyond the curtain. She could see a small circular stage with a dance pole erected in the centre of it. There were two girls moving provocatively around the edges, fondling the handful of drooling males who sat up front. The music which started up implied the show was only getting underway.

"Well I can see how Barbon affords to stay open only three nights a week," said Blaze to Max, nodding her head forwards indicating the lap-dancers, and the wads of cash they were tucking away. Max too took a peek, holding the curtain back so they could observe the show. He watched the stage for only a moment before steering his eyes back to Blaze.

"It's a cover up. If the rumours are true then his real money is caught up in that small-time underground gang, Neo Chaos."

"Neo Chaos? Aren't they involved in illegal immigration or some such?"

Max waved a hand around the classy venue, "Do you see any americans in this place?"

He looked over his shoulder, making sure no one was within earshot as he explained to Blaze the little bits he had heard over the years from various different sources.

"Cheap wage, money under the table, books stay clear. There's also more than meets the eye with that 'show' you see goin' on in there. I've been told he keeps a lot of the dancers for his own private performances, if ya know what I mean."

Blaze nodded along, vaguely able to recall a similar discussion she'd once had with Axel about the unconfirmed brothel, only it was a long time ago. Max was still peering over his shoulder and speaking discreetly to Blaze.

"From what I know he keeps himself to himself, and no doubt there's a reason for that."

Blaze lowered her eyes to the floor and in a low tone of voice drew Max's attention to something, to someone.

"That dancer in the purple outfit has been staring at you. It's like she knows you or something."

Max moved his eyes from Blaze back to the platform where the strippers performed their routines. Sure enough there was a girl, a beautiful young woman in fact, staring over at Max with a look of astonishment on her face. Her wavy brown hair bounced off her shoulders as she slipped down from the podium and walked briskly towards Max, bypassing the expanding male audience. Watching her now he felt both confused and annoyed.

"Blaze, give me a minute would ya," as he stomped along to meet the woman half way. It was Mona, and she looked dumbfounded at Max's presence in the club.

"Max, what are you doing, you two shouldn't be here."

But Max was not letting his anger slide away easily.

"What the hell are you doin' workin' in this joint, and don't tell me the gym pay is that bad."

Mona folded her arms in front of her chest, a small attempt at covering herself up whilst wearing her rather revealing costume.

"I, just…I just do it for a little extra cash, that's all."

"Oh bullshit," Max cut across her, "There's a million other jobs you could be doin' before resortin' to this."

"I'm sorry, once I learned who your friends were I couldn't tell you any of this."

Max had no idea what Mona meant by her statement and he proceeded to voice his displeasure to her.

"So this is what you do, and I thought that…shit, it was all fake."

Mona did not try too hard to defend her corner but she was adamant that Max and Blaze should not spend any more time inside the venue. Placing her hands against Max's strong chest she pushed him back to the other side of the door frame, repeating what she first told him in an exasperated tone.

"It's not exactly what you think. Now for your own sake you need to go, you and her aren't welcome here…"

As if on cue the back door from behind the bar swung open and in walked an intimidating looking man dressed mostly in beige coloured clothing. Topped with a red waistcoat that accentuated the colour of his deeply tanned skin, he frowned as he emerged from the rear door which Garnet firmly shut behind them. He traipsed over towards Mona but all the while kept his focus on the bar's two newcomers. Waving a hand at Garnet, gesturing for her to leave the room he smoothed down his well groomed moustache with his index finger and eyeballed Max, still maintaining a look of distaste. He grunted loudly before speaking with a heavy french accent.

"You gotta pay to spend time with my favourite girl. It's strictly look but no touch policy," he rubbed his thumb and fingers together and added, "Unless you pay extra, eh?"

Max shook his head slowly from side to side. Mona opened her mouth to say something but Barbon prevented her from speaking another word, grunting again, "Go back to work, I'll come see you later."

She looked ruefully at Max before turning on her heel, almost jogging to the door at the far end of the room marked 'Staff Only'.

Max glared at Barbon, their eyes at perfect level with each others, but before eruption ensued Blaze stepped up to the two men to address the issue at hand.

"You must be Monsieur Barbon. We're hoping you can help us identify someone, a man we believe was here earlier tonight."

Barbon scrunched up his eyes.

"You are ex-police, why would I tell you anything, eh?"

He stepped back and began to busy himself behind the counter, pouring himself a small glass of whiskey. As he knocked it back Blaze inched towards him, purposely not acknowledging his apparent ignorance for her. Max stayed by her side and leaned over the work surface, speaking intensely to the middle aged french man.

"We're lookin' for a fella who was in here about midnight. Older guy, was waitin' on a buddy to show up. Think anyone might've seen him?"

"I do not care for your buddy nor for whatever problem he has got you into. Everywhere Dr. Zan goes that syndicate, run by that madman, will come looking for trouble."

Blaze lifted her eyebrow, surprised by Barbon's slip-up.

"We never mentioned his name. Zan, you say?"

Barbon refilled his small glass of whiskey before gravitating his upper body over the countertop, his face directly in front of Blaze.

"I do not want trouble brought here. You take your problem and go elsewhere."

He gulped down his drink and slammed the empty glass down on the rubber drinks mat. Blaze retained a cool appearance but on the inside she was fuming. Zan had made it this far. Someone must have spoken with him at one point or another, or how else did Barbon know his name? As a rival group to the syndicate, although on a much smaller scale, he probably heard a lot through the grapevine.

With her eyes burning into Barbon's she slowly stepped back away from the menacing looking owner.

"Let's go," she said flatly to Max, who was still seething from the whole encounter.

No sooner had they walked away when the rear door was opened and the man who had occupied the snooker table appeared once more, sticking his head through the gap of the entrance.

"Antonio," came Barbon's harsh voice, "See to them."

* * *

><p>Skates extended his arms out wide, stretching whilst letting out a long yawn. He had been lightly sleeping in a soft chair next to where his mother lay. The slow and heavy breathing coming from Marie's bed signified she had finally managed to drift off to sleep. Skates had stayed with her ever since Max and Blaze left the old house a couple of hours earlier, hoping she would get some shut eye. Now that she was clearly in a deep slumber he blinked his large almond eyes trying to let them adjust to the darkness of Marie's bedroom. Leaning over his mother to gently pull the blanket over her shoulders he then awkwardly found the bedroom door and opened it, stepping into the dimly lit hallway.<p>

Closing the door behind him he crept across the corridor and rubbed his eyes, feeling enervated from the night's events. But as he began to make his way down the staircase he became aware of a muffled male voice. Officer McBride, he thought. Skates had almost forgotten that the former bodyguard was downstairs, guarding the house as per Blaze's instructions. McBride was speaking to someone, and as a second voice was not to be heard Skates presumed he was on his cell phone. The further Skates got down the stairs the more of the conversation he could hear.

"I didn't think they'd break into the house, for fuck sake there's an older lady and a kid here."

Skates' ears pricked up and he stopped in his tracks, tilting his head over the banister in an attempt to hear more from the living room.

"I don't know, I just gave them Hunter's details, I wasn't told shit! If I had've known they just wanted the old geezer I'd have dragged him out and fed him to X's dogs myself. Hunter's not who they really want, it's the other guy."

Skates was gripping the hand rail tightly, his fingers digging into the varnished wood. Holding his breath his palms became increasingly sweaty and his hand slid on the rail, producing a squeaky noise. McBride spun around immediately spotting Skates who was now halfway down the staircase and in full view from the open living room door. McBride opened his mouth wide but Skates fumed at him.

"You betrayed my bro, you're the one who led those men here!"

With great agility Skates swung his legs over the banister, jumping down onto the carpeted hallway. He practically pounced into the living quarters and flung himself towards McBride, shoving him into the fireplace. As McBride's cell phone slipped out of his fingers and dropped to the floor the battery came loose, disconnecting the call.

Skates was furiously pounding punches at the officer's chest and stomach, taking the middle aged cop by complete surprise. It took the agent a moment to retaliate. His first thought was that Skates was just a kid, and he did not want to engage in physical aggression with a teenager. But when Skates used his full strength to deliver direct blows to the gut, McBride lost that thought and began to fight back.

With hands on one another's shoulders they tumbled to the floor, crashing over the coffee table in their way. They rolled over each other until Skates managed to get himself into a sitting position, peering down at the two faced cop and packed punch after punch into his pale face.

"You bastard," Skates roared at the suit wearing man.

MrBride finally summoned enough strength to free his right arm from under Skates knee. Balling his fist he swung his arm, striking Skates in the jaw and splitting the corner of his lip. Skates flinched as the edge of his mouth began to bleed and McBride roughly grabbed the boy's shoulders, throwing him off his chest and across the floor. Now that McBride had a clear exit he leaped to his feet and bolted for the hall door, leaving Skates panting in a heap on the slightly worn carpet. Through the window Skates could see the shadowy figure running towards his car. The beam from a nearby street lamp bounced off the vehicles windshield, shining on the face of the man who had been sent to protect him. McBride started the engine, drove out of the estate, and was gone.

Wiping his swollen lip Skates got to his feet, bending down to pick up the plastic pieces of McBride's cell phone. Wonder if it'll switch on, he thought. After fixing the battery back in place he discovered, to his delight that there was no password requirement. Skates easily found his way around the phone's menu, going straight for the list of recent calls. G. McLeod, B. Fielding, Pizza Place, L. Shiva…

Taking a few deep breaths Skates located his own cell phone from his back pocket and soon retrieved the newest entry to his phonebook. For the second time that night he called Blaze, and as he waited for her to answer he mulled over the incident that had just taken place. This time, he was not going to be left behind.

* * *

><p>Max's fingers curled around the keys to his Dodge Ram which were tucked securely in his trouser pocket. A loud whizzing sound close to his ear made him jerk to one side and a peculiar shaped object flew past the side of his head. He turned around, stretching his weighty arm out protectively in front of Blaze who stood next to him.<p>

Antonio sniggered as he watched on, standing beside the door to the bar. The item which he had thrown glided back to him, and he caught it in his right hand with ease. It was a silver coloured boomerang and it clunked onto the hard ground where Antonio now dropped it. Two other men also came forward from where Antonio stood, each one grinning like a Cheshire cat. The blonde one named Souther, a scandinavian man dressed mostly in blue coloured clothing, was attaching a custom made glove to his hand. It had short sharp blades on it and he laughed menacingly as he swished his claw like hand through the night air.

Raven was the third character to step forward, edging nearer to where Blaze and Max stood in the alleyway outside Barbon's bar. His brown skin was covered with a black tank top and long shorts. Both of his hands were wrapped in gauze almost up to his elbows. Judging from his body position Blaze guessed he was a boxer of some sort.

Light summer rain now fell from the black sky above and patted off the tarmac. Blaze and Max stuck close to each other, slowly taking a fighting stance. As the sinister looking men advanced towards them it was Souther who was the first to strike. With a loud howl he lunged forwards swiping his claw in front of Blaze's face. She hurled her body backwards just in time, letting her hands balance her in a graceful backflip. She dodged the attack move completely, but as Souther's fist swung through the air Max's meaty hand shot out and firmly held it in place. Souther was looking up into the former wrestler's thunderous eyes, and his own grew wide with concern.

Max growled down at Souther while bending his wrist backwards. A loud cracking noise was heard as it snapped and broke. Souther shouted out in agony from the pain that rushed up his arm but Max tossed him aside, moving towards Antonio.

Raven cautiously made his way to Blaze, not taking his eyes off the athletic brunette for even a second. He began to circle her, his fists held up close to his head, shielding his face. Within a mere few seconds he was laying high kicks into her, shrieking as he rapidly administered whack after wallop. But Blaze was skilled and defended herself well, blocking every punch and kick that came her way. He pulled her arm and almost twirled her body into his, keeping her back pressed firmly against his chest. But Blaze used all her strength to throw him over her shoulders, letting him smack the ground face first. Once he was down she pummelled him until he could take no more, unable to remove himself from the wet concrete.

Max had placed his hands on a crowbar which he had located behind the waste bins. Antonio could barely get near Max as he swung the metal rod, eventually belting Antonio in the chest causing him to loose his breath and drop to his knees. As Max looked over at Blaze who was wiping her hands together, they both turned back towards the doorway where Barbon now stood, alone. His blood boiled and his expression was alarming. In a swift movement he tore off the well fitted red waistcoat that covered his broad shoulders and firm chest, revealing most of his upper body as he called out.

"You will both pay for this," and he stormed forwards, heading straight for Max.

Max charged, his heavy build crashing into Barbon's. The two men scuffled with one another until they finally broke free of each other's grip, separating themselves from their fighting hold. Blaze seized the opportunity to get her chance at Barbon and ran up towards Max. She used her powerfully built friend's back and shoulders as a platform for her feet before leaping into a flying kick over Max's head. Before landing she struck Barbon with a direct hit to his lungs, making him groan out loud and gasp for breath as he fell backwards with the sudden drop-kick.

Now lying in a crunched position and clutching his chest, Barbon tried to catch and steady his breath. Blaze and Max only wanted an answer, and still Barbon refused to give it.

"You would not have initiated this attack on us tonight if you weren't hiding something. Now tell us, what do you know about Zan?" Blaze asked, pulling him up from the ground by tugging his open shirt collar forward.

Barbon spat where Blaze crouched beside him, his breath still coming out in wheezes.

"I tell you nothing, ex-police…assholes!"

Max bent down upon hearing Barbon's last statement and pounded him in the forehead, knocking him unconscious.

"Fuck you then," Max scowled at the big bar owner who slumped flat out.

Blaze sighed knowing Barbon was now completely useless to them in terms of learning more about Zan or Adam's whereabouts. She rose to her feet and looked at Max, raising her eyebrows into a 'what now' expression. Before he could say a word the bar door opened, and Mona emerged, stepping into the alleyway with them.

"That guy you're looking for, Zan?" she said while brushing some of her hair behind her ear.

"Well he was here earlier tonight, not for long though. I was serving bar at the time, spoke to him briefly and in the end he had me call him a cab."

Max and Blaze both listened carefully to what she said, and Max enquired more with the girl he had thought he knew so well.

"Where'd he request the cab take him?"

"Wood Oak, about thirty minutes from here I think."

Blaze's ears pricked up, "That's where Axel lives," she said out loud. Her cell phone began to ring from the pocket of her tight jeans and she moved away, quickly trying to fish it out. Holding the phone she mouthed towards Max the name 'Skates' and moved away to take the call.

Max looked at Mona with a feeling of regret. Anyone working with Neo Chaos or their associates was not for him no matter how they justified it, but he murmured thanks as he made a move to follow Blaze.

"Hey Max," Mona called after him, "Just so you know, not everything between us was, fake."

She flashed him a sassy smile, twirling a stray strand of hair around her index finger.

Max watched her coy demeanour a few seconds longer.

"Good to know," he called back, the corner of his mouth slightly twitching into a smile.

He turned his huge frame around to catch up with Blaze. She was not far ahead of him and was now standing at the door of Max's vehicle on the opposite street. Standing in the sprinkle of rain she rigidly pressed her cell phone against her ear, a look of angst on her face as she spoke with Skates. Max hoped the kid was ok but he had a feeling the plot was about to thicken.

Just then his own cell phone began to beep from within the deep pocket of his combat trousers, and as he looked at the name digitally displayed on the screen he could not help but feel like it was perfect timing. As he raised the phone to his ear and even before the caller got a word in Max knew he was not wrong in thinking, Next stop; Axel Stone.


	9. Chapter 7: Doctors Orders

****DISCLAIMER:** **Please, no one sue me! I do not own any of the original Streets of Rage characters. I have merely adapted the game series storyline to aid my overactive imagination. I have been a huge fan of the Sega series since childhood and this is purely a fanfic for my own and online readers enjoyment. I did however create the character Ali Stone and should anyone wish to use her please ask me first, thanks. Helpful and encouraging reviews are most welcome but please, nothing too hideous!

* * *

><p>The sun was rising at a slow pace above the cities tall buildings, brightly displaying a burnt orange hue. It hung magnificently from the early morning sky, perfectly positioned against the different shades of pinks and reds that painted the atmosphere like a canvas. It caught Blaze's attention as she slowly pushed open the thin steel door before her, causing the brunette to momentarily stop moving and take in the beauty above her.<p>

The word 'Heaven' repeatedly flashed in luminous green joined letters from the outside wall of the cafe, thus being the name of the uptown venue. The bright neon sign brought Blaze's focus back to the long but narrow diner and she stepped inside, her boots making a tapping sound on the tiled floor beneath her.

A handful of people were seated in various different booths inside but barely anyone acknowledged Blaze and Max's entrance. An older couple enjoyed a light breakfast from the privacy of a corner table at the end wall. They spoke to each other in a tone not much more than a whisper, only falling into complete silence long enough to smile at one another.

At the food counter, four middle aged woman were in the midst of a very hushed conversation, each one hunched over the countertop and cradling strong cups of coffee. One of the all female ensemble was a very thin lady with curly blonde hair. She wore a tiny red leather jacket and skin tight leather pants. Her outfit was topped off with a rather worn pair of stiletto boots and a matching red military style hat. She retained a miserable expression on her overly made up face and every few seconds she would dab at her false eyelashes with a damp tissue while nodding her head vigorously at the other women. The topic of their conversation would appear to revolve around a bitter break up.

Each of the females strained their necks upwards as the door swung open and Max's large frame appeared beside Blaze. Each one of the women opened their eyes wider as they took him all in. Tall and broad his dark eyes flickered as he looked around the cafe with crossed arms, his wrestlers jacket snuggly fitted over his enormous shoulders. Almost immediately he spotted Skates sitting alone in a booth by the window, near to the elderly couple, and he and Blaze moved quickly towards him. One of the ladies giggled and nudged her friends, clearly trying to catch the attention of the huge yet ruggedly handsome man that had entered the run down eatery. Unbeknown to Max the woman only stopped staring and grinning when she felt another set of eyes glare back at her. With a humourless look on her face Blaze ushered Max past the fawning ladies and over to the table Skates occupied.

Sinking into the red cushioned bench Blaze and Max listened earnestly to Skates who briefed them on the occurrence that had taken place in his home, a mere few hours ago. On the phone, Blaze had only been told by Adam's younger brother that McBride had made a fast exit after exchanging blows with Skates. This had left her feeling furious with the man she had called upon to protect the teen, and his mother. Skates now relayed to both Max and Blaze of how he had overheard McBride on the phone declaring he had double crossed Adam, practically feeding him to the syndicate. Although for what purpose exactly was still unknown to the gang. Once McBride had fled from the house, Skates had been smart enough to see about settling his mother in elsewhere. A young married couple on the block agreed to look after Marie in their own home for as long as necessary, leaving the Hunter's family home vacant.

Blaze stared ahead with narrow glassy eyes as she and Max listened to Skates' recap of the nights events.

"That two faced prick," Blaze snapped. "Tim trusted him," she paused and watched Skates gently touch his swollen bottom lip before adding, "I'm so sorry Skates."

The teenager shrugged his shoulders and placed McBride's cell phone on the table, sliding it across the glossy surface towards Blaze. He felt quite smug having gained possession of the mobile, although he was aware that by now it was probably no use to them.

"Not your fault. Maw's safe with a neighbour and I'm here alive and kickin'. It's all good."

Max, who was sitting next to the annoyed female in the seating area, placed a hand on Blaze's arm and patted it in a comforting gesture.

"Mrs. Hunter's out of harms way and the kid's alright. Axel's due in here any minute and then we can all agree on the next step."

"Do we really need him?"

Max rolled his eyes upwards and wrapped his arm around his tired looking friend, kissing the top of her head with a smile before releasing her.

"Yes," he said in a singsongy voice, "He called me 'cause he wants to help, and he knows Zan. This could help us locate Adam. Right now, he's the only lead we've got."

Blaze knew it was only right to hear Axel out on this. After all, if he could trace this mysterious Zan and get information on Adam's whereabouts, and no doubt the bigger picture behind it, then they had to explore that option. But she was feeling uneasy about seeing him for the first time since their break up. Eight months had passed since Blaze had been in a room with Axel, and that last time was not a memory she liked to reflect on. Having to face him again, and under the harsh circumstances no less, was not a task Blaze was sure she was up to. Although she would rather die than admit that to Max.

Skates chewed on the plastic straw from his soda and stacked the three empty breakfast plates in a pile in front of the window next to him. Blaze peered up at Max as she asked another question.

"But how do we know that Zan won't deceive us either? We don't know that whatever he wanted to tell Adam last night was legit. Just because Axel says he knows something about this _stranger_, does that really mean Zan's trustworthy?"

A tall blonde figure entered the diner moments earlier and had now reached the booth the small group occupied. Resting a strong hand on the headrest of Max and Blaze's seat, the person who now stood behind them spoke.

"Believe me, the guy's trustworthy."

Blaze did not need to turn around to know who the male voice belonged to, she recognised Axel's cool city twang instantly.

Max slipped out of the bench and rose to his feet, extending his palm to reach Axel's in a solid hand shake and placed his free hand on the younger man's shoulder.

"Good to see ya pal. Thanks for driving out here."

Axel's straight mouth turned upwards at the corners upon seeing his old friend. It had been a long time since the two men had been in each others company, but given the bigger matter that was at hand the long absence did not feel so strange to either one of them. As Max and Axel quickly got reacquainted, Skates scrambled out from his window seat and gave Axel's tricep a friendly thump.

"Hey blondie, remember me?"

Now facing the brassy teen, Axel's smile became a grin.

"Well as I live and breath, Sammy Hunter. I'd say you've grown up only I recall you being that height since you were twelve," and he stepped forward to rub his hand over the boy's backwards cap, making Skates mockingly hold up two fingers while retreating into the far side of the soft bench.

"Hello Axel."

Looking over his shoulder Axel's body slowly began to rotate, turning around until he was face to face with his ex partner who was now out of the booth and standing right in front of him. She looked the same as the image he kept locked in his mind, but with little differences here and there. Her long hair had been trimmed of the 'V' shape it usually fell into and now reached her waist in a straight line. She sported a long feathery fringe brushed to one side of her forehead. It covered some of her right eye, which gave her more of a seductive look than an innocent one. Being a hot season her toned and tanned upper body was quite on display. She donned a red halter neck top which clung to her taut frame, and tight black denim covered her shapely legs. Although she had barely slept in the last twenty four hours Axel could not deny she still looked pretty great.

"Hey Blaze," eyeing her from head to toe one last time before concluding, "Twenty seven agrees with ya."

Blaze was quick to cut straight to the point.

"No need for pleasantries, we all know each other here. What is it you wish to tell us about Zan?"

Axel ignored the facial expressions that came from both Max and Skates in the booth but instead kept his attention on Blaze.

"Maybe you and I should talk first," but before he got to elaborate Blaze cut him off.

"No time. And we have nothing to talk about except the matter at hand."

"Blaze," came Max's warning sound of voice from the bench.

"Look, I'm here cause I wanna see Adam safe, just as much as you do."

"Oh bullshit!", said Blaze raising her voice, "When was the last time you even spoke to Adam? You are not a part of his life anymore and we don't need you showing up now."

"Blaze!" Max's tone had gone up a notch, but the dispute between Blaze and Axel continued.

"So, what, you just gonna pretend I'm not here?"

"Be hard to with your ego but I'll give it a try."

"Oh Lord here we go," said Max as he rolled his eyes from the seat, causing a grin to spread wide across Skates' face.

"So you ain't gonna talk to me at all sweetheart?" said Axel with less sincerity in his voice than Blaze favoured. But still she just about held her cool.

"Not unless it's directly about Adam, or Zan. Now tell me, how do you even know this Zan guy?"

Axel gestured for Blaze to sit back down beside Max but when she ignored this completely they both remained standing beside the table's edge. Glancing briefly at Max, Axel answered the question.

"His full name is Dr. Zan Gilbert and he's an old family friend. He came to see me last night at work and filled me in on some things that you just might find interestin'. For over a decade he's been runnin' from the syndicate, all to do with a prototype substance called Laxine, ring any bells?"

Blaze's memories searched for the time she heard that word before…yes, it came back to her now. A gang member had mentioned the drug all those months ago in the docklands. She blinked a few times as she recalled the horrific night, suddenly eager for Axel to continue talking so she might become distracted from her bitter memories.

"In short, it's a super strength stimulant and old Mr. X wants possession of it. Zan is of the belief that we can stop him from getting his hands on it, but to do so we need to work together."

"Well what the hell has that got to do with our buddy being taken?" Max pitched in. "Adam's got nothin' to do with the damn thing."

"It's complicated, but Zan will explain when you meet him. We'll head off soon."

Blaze was still standing before Axel, his piercing blue eyes now locked on hers. She stepped closer to him, so close that she had to lift her chin slightly to meet his gaze.

"So when exactly did Zan first contact you about this?"

Axel shoved his hands in his pockets and casually shrugged his shoulders.

"Last night. Maybe ten minutes or so before he phoned me," nodding his head in the wrestler's direction.

Blaze let a few seconds pass without saying a word, feeling livid that Axel had not informed them of Dr. Zan's presence at the time. Max and Skates were both sitting down but kept their eyes fixed on the former lovers, watching their reactions to each other.

Without another thought Blaze swung her right arm forcefully forward, her fist shaped like a hard round ball. She got the desired result. Her knuckles rapidly met Axel's cheekbone with such might that he stumbled backwards and gasped, and he clutched the edge of the table in an attempt to save himself from hitting the floor. Blaze grabbed the collar of his white teeshirt as Axel winced and repeatedly blinked his left eye. Blaze roughly hauled him up only to slam his back and shoulders down onto the almost bare table in between where Max and Skates sat.

The elderly couple had only just paid for their meal and hardly looked up as they passed the abrupt disturbance while making their way to the diner's exit. The group of women who remained sitting at the countertop giggled after their initial surprise at the scene that was being acted out before them. There were little to no customers in the cafe at the early hour and the two waitresses did not seem to care about the aggressive display taking place. It was a shabby establishment and clearly they were use to seeing a bit of rough and tumble on the premises. You could leave a person for dead in Heaven diner…so long as you paid for your coffee, the waiting staff were ok with it.

Ignoring everyone else around her, Blaze pressed firmly down on Axel's windpipe with her bent arm.

"You mean to say that you had him there with you," she said, again in a raised voice, "That Max and I went on a wild goose chase to Barbon's for nothing?"

Max once more took a standing position and clasped his fingers around Blaze's bicep muscle.

"Blaze, c'mon now, take it easy."

"Back off Max. You and I could've been in real danger going there, all because he wouldn't tell us the truth."

Max did not disagree with Blaze's statements on any point, for what she said was true. But he also knew that her seemingly spontaneous fury was not solely due to Axel's inconsiderate actions. He had often feared that Blaze carried a lot of deep seeded anger inside due to the nature of her break up with Axel. She had not been given ample time to vent, which would explain why the punch bags in her gym were wearing out before their time. But he had always wondered what would happen if she allowed the half buried emotions within her to escape.

Max leaned over the brunette to speak directly to Axel who was holding Blaze's icy gaze.

"You could've told us pal, but I think we still better hear this from Zan himself. Now ease up there girl," and he gently pulled Blaze back off Axel's chest.

He became aware of sniggering. Skates was sitting very close to the window, a broad grin spread across his rosy lips. Max shot him a stern look, indicating that whatever quips the boy had come up with in the last thirty seconds should remain unspoken. Skates clearly got the message and averted his eyes to the outside world, sipping on the last of his soda.

"You wanna take your hand off my collar there sweetheart?" enquired Axel with a slight teasing tone of voice.

Blaze reluctantly released her grip and sank down into the bench, once again letting Max take the aisle side. Directly opposite Max sat Axel, who now tried to smooth the front of his teeshirt back into shape.

Max decided it was best to address the situation before things got worse.

"Look, I know this can't be easy for either one of ya. Lord knows I'll die a happy man if I never lay eyes on my ex wife again. But you two got something in common, some_one_. Put your personal shit aside and focus," Max waved a finger at Axel and with a somewhat jeering vibe added, "Don't piss people off!"

Axel unfolded his arms and rubbed his forehead a couple of times before leaning his elbows on the table. He stared at Blaze but did not speak until she made eye contact with him. With a heavy sigh he said, "I'm sorry," his tone of voice sounding more sincere this time.

"Ok," she murmured, as she slowly pushed some loose strands of hair behind her ear and gave two nods of her head.

With the table now clear the shorter of the two waitresses brought over three small cups and a fresh jug of coffee.

"Thought ya'll might be in need of a drink 'bout now," she declared in a heavy southern accent, winking at a pensive looking Axel as she placed each item on the table. She returned moments later with a compact ice bag, which Axel gratefully took from the grinning waitress and held it to his face.

They sat in silence for a couple of minutes while sipping their black coffees, only Blaze adding milk to hers. It was Max who broke the tension by attempting to formulate some sort of a plan.

"Alright, so I take it you know where Zan is now, huh?"

Axel bobbed his head slowly before speaking.

"After we talked some things over I brought him to a small hotel far outside the city, a good way beyond Wood Oak. He's gonna stay there for a while, under an alias, but he's expecting me to return with you guys before too long."

They finished their hot drinks quickly so as not to waste any more time. As the other three exited the twenty four hour cafe Max left enough cash on the table to cover the meals, beverages and a decent tip. He followed his friends out of the cafe and onto the bright street, winking at the cluster of women who were still occupying counter space as he passed them by.

Blaze brushed her hair back from her face and gave instructions.

"Skates, you go with Axel and I'll stick with Max. We'll follow behind you."

Axel nodded and headed for his car parked down the road, making a quiet wise crack to Skates about how that was probably the safer option. Once Max had the address he too jumped into his vehicle with Blaze next to him, preparing to meet the now infamous Dr. Zan Gilbert.

"So how you feeling?" he asked his transport companion, as he inserted the key into the ignition.

"Humm?" Blaze strapped her belt into place and looked innocently back at Max.

"C'mon now, not that you throwing a full force right hook at Axel wasn't entertaining, cause oh man was it!" he laughed loudly before his manner became more serious.

"But I need to know right now, are you really feeling up to this?"

Blaze sucked in her bottom lip but nodded her head.

"Absolutely."

Max tilted his head to check his mirrors before pulling out from the curb, staying fairly close behind Axel's Mazda so as not to loose them on route.

"Good," he breathed out a long slow breath. "But now that it's outta your system we need to work together, as a team. We need to do this for Adam. Alright?"

Blaze gazed out the window at the opposite lanes, watching the passing cars accelerate towards the city. The skin on her shoulders practically stuck to the seat cover in the summer heat, but she leaned against it and shut her eyes.

"Alright," she sighed, "For Adam."

The Dodge Ram 1500 sped off towards the highway that would lead them to Wood Oak, where they would finally meet Dr. Zan, and hear the truth.

* * *

><p>"Laxine, what is now a powerful stimulant drug, was first intended to be a body strengthener for those suffering from muscle deteriorating illnesses. In the mid nineties I was a respected scientist in the Netherlands and employed by a pharmaceutical company by the name of Robo C. Y. But we were a small laboratory and as small companies often experience at one point or another, we ran into financial difficulties. A harsh change in the economy resulted in Robo C. Y. being rejected further government funding. We would have had to close up there and then if it were not for an american businessman who approached the bosses. He said he wished to buy up the company and very soon the place was in the hands of this up and coming entrepreneur, Mr. James Brendan Xavier. Or better known nowadays, as Mr. X."<p>

Dr. Zan Gilbert sat upright in the mahogany hotel chair, speaking in a cool slow pace for his audience of four. He held a glass of cold water in his left hand and took a sip of the icy beverage before continuing.

"Once the business side of things had been taken care of it became clear to me that Mr. X was only interested in a small section of our scientific discoveries, specifically my project on the early stages of what we now call Laxine. He chose me out of the six other scientists on my team to be the one to develop it solely. This opportunity seemed like one I could not pass up and shortly afterwards I agreed to move to a larger science lab, funded by Mr. X right here in New York.

"Initially, I was under the belief that it's purpose was intended for those affected with severe muscle conditions. Those suffering with multiple sclerosis, rheumatoid arthritis and polymyalgia rheumatic, but to name a few. The aim of the drug was to strengthen and increase each individual muscles own capacity by up to three times it's normal strength, which should stop the illness in it's tracks, giving much relief to the patient. But that is not where the testing and developing stopped. In Mr. X's vision, Laxine was constantly to be improved upon, and we would argue about the safety of testing on the public so soon. In the end I volunteered myself as I too was suffering from joint pain, and I feared what harm public testing would do at this point. You can see for yourself the results of my decision."

Zan rolled up his shirt sleeves and one trouser leg to display his bare skin. Both of his arms were completely covered in dark circular bruises. Green and purple colours mapped over his fair complexion all down his leg. From where she sat on the end of the double bed in the hotel room Blaze gasped upon seeing the state of Zan's skin. Max sat on the sofa bed beside Skates who winced and Axel, who was leaning against the yellow painted wall, said nothing. Max shook his head from side to side and allowed Zan to continue with his story.

"We had established what I thought to be a friendship but over a short space of time I realised that I had been mislead, in many ways. Mr. X wanted Laxine to become a super drug, increasing a persons body strength up to eight or nine times as much as the bodies normal capacity. Such a drug would take years to be perfected and due to the work involved I became a prisoner within the laboratory."

"Didn't you have friends you could count on, I mean outside of that lab place?" enquired Skates with an earnest look on his boyish face.

Zan Gilbert turned to face the teen.

"I have no family left living, and the few friends I had ever made are back in Holland."

A soft genuine smile appeared on his thin lips as he added, "There was only one friend outside, but, with various restrictions put in place at that time it soon became near impossible to see her."

"What about the others, the people working with you?" asked Max.

"There was only one other scientist in that place who was as concerned as I, a Russian native by the name of Ivan Petrov. He and I had been friends in the work place but he was killed by Mr. X's men only recently. The prototype was stolen which has set them back years, and everyone in the place was interrogated. Ivan was a good man but over a decade in that environment destroyed his soul. He was the one chosen to continue developing Laxine in my absence, and he went along with it in the hopes that they would spare his life. Once he had finalised the prototype, they killed him anyway. And now, Laxine is also gone."

The room fell silent for at least a minute. They each took in all that Dr. Zan Gilbert explained to them about his own dealings with Mr. X and his organisation. But the question on everyone's lips now was haunting them, and finally Blaze spoke up.

"Dr. Gilbert," she began but was interrupted by the scientist briefly.

"Please," he said, "Call me Zan. Everyone else does."

Blaze managed a half smile and went on.

"If Mr. X does get his hands on Laxine again and uses it for his own purposes as a super drug, what is the worst that will happen?"

Without blinking Zan stared in Blaze's brown eyes and declared, "Would you want to see a mad man with unlimited physical power controlling the city even more than he does now?"

Blaze glanced at Max who sat perplexed on the pull out couch. He looked as concerned as Blaze felt and so she simply nodded her head and turned back to face Zan.

"I see your point," she said.

Skates leaned forward on the pull out bed and rested his chin on his hands.

"I'm sorry about your buddy, Ivan, but I'm still unclear as to how my big bro fits in to all this. Adam's got nothing to do with Laxine, or anyone who has."

Zan Gilbert straightened his spine against the hard backed chair and took a short breath, looking at each one of the four individuals for a few seconds at a time.

"Well, perhaps not before he met me. I approached Adam in the police station, and I expect someone there must have blabbed."

"McBride," said Blaze and Skates in unison, with the teenager adding 'that son of a bitch' under his breath.

"The syndicate know everything about each of you," resumed Zan. "They have spies surveilling the police force, connections with the police force, people within the police force…"

Zan looked back at Blaze and in a quiet voice said, "But you've known that for a long time now haven't you? You felt they were watching you during your days as a field cop."

A chill worked it's way down Blaze's spine as she remembered all to well the words Donovan had spoken to her the night they attacked her. _You cops, always sticking your noses where they don't belong._ He had known she was a cop. They had known all along.

Blaze's shoulders visibly trembled which prompted Axel to move from his standing position. He uncrossed his arms and stepped forward into the middle of the room, resting his hand on Blaze's left shoulder.

"We get it. We're known to them, which means getting Adam out of captivity is gonna be harder. We can't just waltz into the place and yank him out."

"We don't even know where the _place_ is," reminded Skates, stifling a yawn.

"Mr. X does not just own corporate businesses you know," said Zan, getting the gangs attention once more. "There is a nightclub in the city called GiGi's and Mr. X had it fully refurbished earlier this year. What you may find odd is that the basement level is sound proofed but not the upstairs club. That might seem strange to an average pub owner but then Mr. X is not your average man."

"You think Adam's being kept down there?" asked Max quickly rising to his feet.

"I think it's the most likely place, yes. Mr. X would never hold someone at his headquarters, it would be far too obvious, and dangerous."

Max kept gazing at Zan, wanting to trust him, wanting to believe that they now knew Adam's whereabouts and could make their move. But he was curious.

"How do you know so much about the syndicate's dealings, I thought you were running from them?"

Zan eased himself up from the hard chair and stood to look up at the big man before him.

"I have been followed by them for a long time, yes. But I have also watched and learned things about them in return, not to mention what I witnessed while on the inside all those years ago. I will do what it takes to see the syndicate destroyed, and unlike Ivan I am not yet completely broken."

Max was eager to head to the city bar but as it was still quite early in the day he would have to wait and bide his time. Axel, realising his hand was still on Blaze's shoulder removed it and placed both hands in the pockets of his jeans.

"Look, you guys are running on empty after last night so why don't you all just try get some rest here for the next few hours. We'll hit the club about eleven thirty tonight when it's gotten busy and security will hopefully have their hands full."

The room was comfortable and ideal for the three who had barely slept. As it were, Skates was already laid out on the pull out couch beneath the window and there was also the double bed. With it's cool linen and plumped up pillows it looked very inviting to the tired twosome. Blaze stretched her long legs out in front of her before dragging herself off the soft mattress and onto her feet. She stretched her arms up over her head and then placed a hand on her hip.

"But we need a plan to get inside the basement unnoticed to search for Adam, any ideas?"

Max was quick to speak up.

"That place could be crawlin' with bouncers and bar staff, not to mention the dancers. There's no way the three of us will get through staff corridors all the way to the basement level unnoticed. Unless…ok, hear me out on this."

"What are you thinking?" Blaze asked with curiosity.

Moving closer to the brunette Max outstretched his hand to Blaze's face and ran his fingers through the side of her hair.

"Well," he said, "It's not uncommon for the dancers to have a bodyguard with them when workin' these joints."

Blaze thought for a moment as she contemplated Max's implication and allowed him to expand upon his developing plan.

"Supposing you and I went on ahead through the main door and once we got you through to staff quarters Ax could be waiting for you to let him in from outside. Because of health and safety regulations there's gotta be a fire escape next to a stairwell, which presumably will lead to the basement."

Placing a hand on one of Axel's shoulders he went on. "This would also mean less time for you to be spotted on the security cameras, and there could be a few dotted around."

Blaze appeared to be in agreement with the plan so far and she began to nod her head. Axel however expressed his own opinion.

"No, no I'm not happy with Blaze being left to wander around in there on her own. What if I can't get to her on time and she gets…"

"Hey pal I'm not askin' her to shake her ass for a bunch of pervs, she just gotta look the part. And she won't be in danger, we'll be with her, most of the time."

Axel looked seriously unsettled at the very idea of Blaze parading around as a piece of meat in a sleazy club. Yet Blaze herself seemed to think differently of the potential scenario.

"Axel get a grip, when I first started working with yourself and Adam we had to go undercover a lot."

"We never sent you into any situation as a seedy lap-dancer," he said in a stern tone. Turning his attention back to Max he questioned him. "If you're so adamant this is the only way for us to get inside then why don't you be the one to go?"

"If I had her legs I just might."

A hearty laugh escaped Skates' throat upon hearing the wrestlers wisecrack but he shut his mouth just as quick and rolled over into a more comfortable position. Zan stepped forward to the trio and put forth his own suggestions.

"Please, you are all sleep deprived and badly needing rest. However you approach the venue tonight it will have to be done with caution. Impersonating staff just might get you to your friend without drawing more attention to yourselves. But I suggest you two sleep for a while," as he laid a hand on both Blaze and Max's shoulders.

With a heavy sigh they agreed to rest up, knowing they would need energy for whatever was in store for them later that night. Axel was quick to leave the room informing his old friends before he left that he would be in the hotel lounge should they need him. Zan followed, giving Blaze and the two males time to sleep.

Blaze entered the en-suite bathroom, barely looking at the white plastic bath and crisp white tiles on the floor and walls. Leaning on the sink basin she stared at her reflection in the wall mirror and wiped a finger under each eye, removing all traces of smudged mascara. After a moment a male's voice disturbed her thoughts.

"Sorry to put you on the spot like that, but are you really up for this?"

She saw Max's reflection in the medium sized mirror as he was now standing in the doorway. She answered 'Yes' and turned on the tap, cupped her hands under the cold water and splashed it onto her face. She grabbed the small face cloth next to the sink and held it up to her chin, letting the water droplets run from her forehead over her cheeks and soak into the soft towel.

"We're getting Adam tonight from wherever he is Max. If I've to go to hell to retrieve him then that's what I'll do."

"I think we all feel same on that count darlin. But what about the drug, the Laxine. You gonna take on that fight too?"

Blaze exhaled and patted the towel over her face before tossing it to the side of the bathtub.

"I think it's a worthwhile fight," but Max began to cut across her.

"But it's not _your_ fight, you are not a cop anymore," but Blaze cut him off and bit back.

"And what good would that even do, you know the police won't do a thing to stop it. It's _our_ job now. The syndicate have gotten away with so much it makes me physically sick. My first priority is to get Adam and then I'm going after Mr. X, on my own if I have to."

Max's face relaxed into a smile and he reached out to give Blaze's waist a light squeeze.

"There's the girl I know. She was hiding under that subdued expression since we got here, I thought I should bring her out for a bit."

Blaze couldn't help but laugh and playfully swatted Max's arm.

"Give me a break," she said, "The girl you know is here but she's exhausted, so let's just sleep until it's time to go."

The two friends made their way to the large bed to lay back on top of the light covers, but the humid air was too hot for them to get underneath. With a lot on their minds it could have proved impossible to nod off but as they were so sleep deprived they quickly fell into a deep slumber. They did not hear the door handle being pressed down as the door was opened and footsteps entered the room. Zan stepped inside and watched the sleeping young people, smiling to himself as he placed a spare room key on top of the television. He was hopeful that the group would rescue their friend, and then return to take on Mr. X and the syndicate. James Brendan Xavier had this coming a long time, and Zan wanted to be there when the time came.

Still smiling, he crept back outside into the cream coloured hallway and shut the door behind him, silently. Oh yes Mr. X, he thought. You're time is most definitely coming


	10. Chapter 8: A Sweet Escape

**DISCLAIMER: **Please, no one sue me! I do not own any of the original Streets of Rage characters. I have merely adapted the game series storyline to aid my overactive imagination. I have been a huge fan of the Sega series since childhood and this is purely a fanfic for my own and online readers enjoyment. I did however create the character Ali Stone and should anyone wish to use her please ask me first, thanks. Helpful and encouraging reviews are most welcome but please, nothing too hideous!

* * *

><p>Several hours later Zan was once again back on the inside of his current residence. With its dark walls and furnishings the downstairs lobby of the low budget hotel was dim and shabby in appearance. The choice of winter colours created a cold ambiance in the dreary hotel lounge much different to the bright sunshine outside, which up until moments ago Zan had basked in. He had always enjoyed feeling the sun on his face, and the small backyard belonging to the guesthouse had proved a pleasant yet protected place for him to read all afternoon.<p>

Zan strolled across the thick carpet in the residents lounge and approached the black leather settee where Axel was slouched, nursing a cola drink. His sandy blonde hair hung in a tousled wave in front of his face, almost covering the prominent frown lines that spread across his forehead. He took no notice of the old scientist advancing towards him and continued to sit with his head tilted forward, resting his chin on one hand.

Zan took a seat opposite the former cop but was unsuccessful in making eye contact with him. The pair stayed in complete silence for over two minutes, neither making any attempt at conversation with the other. After this initial pause Zan leaned forward in his chair, opened his mouth and began to speak quietly to Axel.

"You have asked me relevant questions regarding several issues; your missing friend, Laxine, my history with the syndicate. I have answered truthfully on everything you have asked me and yet you have still not asked the one question I imagined would be first from your lips."

For the first time since Zan's entrance to the small lobby, Axel raised his head and looked into the older mans face, mere inches from his own. He stared straight into his wrinkled eyes before responding with, "But I already know."

Axel pressed his spine and shoulders back against the stiff leather as he brought the glass bottle to his mouth. After taking a brief swig he reached out and placed the beverage on the small table to the left of his chair. Zan stiffened his jaw slightly and lowered his eyes to the floor. Before he got another chance to speak, Axel elaborated.

"You can tell the guys upstairs that you're an old family friend, and sure, I'll play along…but I know how you really knew my Mother."

There was a short silence before Zan spoke, briefly shifting his eyes up to meet Axel's.

"And yet you don't appear angry with me. I think most in your shoes would, and they'd be entitled to be."

"I ain't mad at ya for being 'the other guy'. You weren't exactly breaking up a happy home," said Axel matter of factly.

Zan was puzzled by Axel's seemingly laid back reaction, but Axel was not finished talking.

"I can see why Mom did what she did, anyone would've seemed sweeter compared to my old man. But I'm mad that you didn't take her away from it. Anywhere on earth would've been better than that place."

Rubbing his index finger over his knuckles Axel kept his eyes on his hands as he recalled his childhood home.

"Greg Stone wasn't around for us much when we were kids. By the time we hit our teens he had become more like a roommate to Mom and a distant Uncle to Ali and me. In the last two years of his life he was home more, but nothing good ever came from him. My Dad," Axel scoffed, "If you can call him that. He dished out a lot of shit in that house and over the years we all got our share of slaps. To an extent I could protect Ali from it, she was still just a kid, ya know? But with Mom…" He wiped both hands across his eyes and into his hair before letting his fingers casually grip the back of his neck. The mixed appearance of sadness and anger was becoming more and more visible over his face. He lowered his chin and rubbed the nape of his neck, feeling the muscles begin to tense.

"It's not like we didn't think of leavin', I thought about it more than once. But one time we tried, and he started beaten' Mom, I mean really layin' in on her…"

Closing his eyes for a moment Axel remembered that particularly horrendous night.

"At sixteen I didn't stand a chance against my old man, and I've a scar or two that proves it. But you," Axel sat rigidly in his seat and placed his hands on his knees, clenching each finger.

"You weren't sixteen, you weren't tied to that house, and you _knew_!"

Zan now felt a heavy feeling of regret. He could feel cold sweat above his thick white eyebrows and an ever increasing sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. What Axel had just shared with him had left a bad taste in his mouth.

"I had no idea the extend of it, what you've just said…"

"Don't bullshit like you didn't know what was goin' on," interrupted Axel, raising his voice. "You must've known the shit she was put through from that bastard, those bruises showed. If you really cared for her why didn't you get her the hell outta there, away from that house?"

Zan leaned closer to the now unsettled Axel and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I did try," he sighed deeply as his words came out. "She always said you would not have left New York, and she loved you and your sister so much, she never would have left you with your Father. Now I fully understand why."

Axel remembered how he use to lay awake in bed worrying about what would happen if they tried to flee a second time. There was always the fear that his Father would catch up with them if they stayed local, but what Zan said was true, he and Ali would not have wanted to leave the city behind. In spite of their Father's behaviour towards his family, Axel and his sister had managed to find normality elsewhere. With their charisma, wit and good looks they had each been blessed with circles of friends, mainly within their school.

The lack of family funds was no secret, in fact it was often the topic of conversation. Greg Stone would drunkenly shout about their dwindling finances when he argued with his wife. There was no one Axel felt comfortable enough with to impose on, even in the short term. But the one thing that mainly had Axel's concern was a repeat of that one night. Seeing his Mother beaten that badly had haunted Axel's thoughts for a long time afterwards, sending a chill down to his very core each and every time he pictured it. Attempting to leave a second time would have been a huge risk, and the possible consequences had terrified a then sixteen year old Axel. There was only one time in his life since that he was left feeling that shaken, eight months earlier…

"You don't want your Mothers death to be in vain," said Zan, breaking through Axel's thoughts.

"I don't even know why she died! Her life should've began that day, that's why I don't buy that suicide shit, I never did. Not even the money troubles would've made her check out like that."

"But, you do understand the connection there I presume…?" Zan scrunched up his face into a bewildered expression.

When Axel simply shook his head to show he had no idea what the doctor was talking about, Zan Gilbert opened his eyes wide.

"All this time I thought you knew," shaking his head from side to side. "The notes, the first note I left you was because I believed you knew about your Father. Now I don't know why I thought that, I just assumed."

"If you've got some family history you'd like to share with me Doc then please, go right ahead. I'm bound to pummel somebody during the course of the night so now's as good a time as any to get me vexed," said Axel with a touch of sarcasm in his tone. He swiftly grabbed the cola bottle, spilling a few drops on the leather arm rest as he did so.

Zan wasted no time. He launched straight into what he knew of the past that was apparently unbeknown to Axel all these years.

"Your Father, Greg Stone, did dealings with the syndicate, albeit they were a much smaller organisation back then. Drugs were easier to sell back then. For some, it proved a quick and easy way to make some extra cash. But from what I understood, your Father often confused being a customer with being an employee."

Replacing the beverage on the table for the last time Axel lifted his hands to his head.

"You mean he was getting high on their supply?"

Zan simply nodded his head as Axel mumbled, "Sounds about right."

"Once it was discovered that he couldn't pay his debt, it landed him in big trouble. The syndicate wanted their money, by any means. When your Father died, they turned to your Mother."

Zan gulped down a lump in his throat, coughing slightly to clear his airways.

"She didn't have the money. She didn't know the half of it. And they were angry. When I managed to make my escape I ran non stop the whole way there. But I was too late."

Two tears had trickled down each of Zan's cheeks leaving his bottom eyelashes wet. The emotional pain the doctor had felt that sorrowful day came flooding back to him, this being the first time he spoke to anyone about it.

Swallowing hard, Axel asked the doctor, "Confirm this for me; Did she die because of them?"

Again Zan nodded, this time more slowly.

Axel let out a long breath and sank back into the couch cushion. What he had suspected was now finally confirmed. He rubbed his water filled eyes using his thumb and index finger, processing all that he had been told.

Zan's next words came out in a much harder tone, indicating that his anger for the syndicate had anything but vanished over the years.

"The syndicate want the Laxine original back more than anything, and will stop at nothing to get their hands on it. But with all of us here now we actually stand a chance at taking out the bastards who stole the lives of so many innocents. Isn't that why you once joined the police force? Isn't it the same thing that still drives you now?"

Axel answered him without looking up.

"I became a cop to put people like my old man away."

"So let's," prompted Zan. "Mr. X ended the life of someone very important to both of us. From the time I put that first note on your car over a decade ago, I knew his day would come."

Axel raised an eyebrow to this but said nothing, letting Zan continue.

"Promise me now, when we free your friend, we go after him personally."

Axel rose to his feet with Zan immediately doing the same. Taking the doctors hand in his own and shaking it he made negotiations. "On one condition."

"What's that?"

"When the time comes, I kill that son of a bitch myself."

* * *

><p>"Hey. Hey, Blaze?"<p>

Blaze lifted her long eyelashes open as though there were heavy weights attached to them. Brushing strands of straight brown hair back from her face she slowly became aware of two things; the sensation of someone very lightly patting her back and the sound of running water. Her body was curled up on top of the comfortable bed linen, and as she rolled her pupils up towards the ceiling her eyes focused on Axel. He was sitting on the small chair next to where she lay, his palm casually resting on her shoulder. He could smell the faint scent of perfume that lingered on her clothes as he breathed in.

As Blaze blinked away the tiredness Axel removed his hand from her bare skin and leaned back into the soft chair. He casually rubbed his fingers under his chin while Blaze got herself into a sitting position. Adjusting her halter neck top she swung her legs off the side of the bed and quickly scanned the room. The other side of the large mattress was bare and neither Skates nor Zan were anywhere in sight.

Clearing her throat Blaze asked, "Where's Max?"

"Shower," came Axel's short reply. He briefly tilted his head backwards to draw attention to the wall of the en-suite bathroom directly behind him. Before Blaze could enquire as to the whereabouts of the other two men Axel informed her.

"The Doc is downstairs, getting a bite to eat with Skates. They'll both stay here when we leave in thirty minutes. I don't want the kid going back to the house, not tonight."

Blaze bobbed her head to confirm that she agreed, but she barely looked at Axel and did not speak to him. As she began to drag herself off the soft bed and put weight onto her feet, Axel jumped up from the chair and manoeuvred himself in front of her. Guilt for his previous manner was swelling inside him so he outstretched his arm and gently gripped her elbow.

"Listen, I'm…I'm sorry about before."

"Be more specific," quipped Blaze, twisting her arm away. "You've been a complete prat since you got into town."

"I know I've been a dick to you but truth is, I dunno how I'm supposed to act around you now. It's been a long time and it's a stressful situation for all of us. But even your attitude is bizarre, like you expect us to march in and Adam will be patiently waiting to be rescued. You haven't even addressed the possibility that he might already be…"

"That's NOT a possibility and don't you dare say that to me again. He's fine. He's fine Axel because he has to be."

All Axel could do was stare at the heated brunette, mere inches away from him. Looking into her face, no longer just the picture locked tight in his memories, he wanted to comfort her, to tell her how much he still cared for her. He had always done so, there was no point in time that he ever stopped. However, it was clear to him that Blaze was not going to give him a chance to explain. Not today.

"Just do what you came here to do and that will suffice, alright?"

"Blaze, I never meant…"

But before Axel got any more words out of his mouth the bathroom door swung open. Max had emerged from the shower dressed in only his trousers and was vigorously rubbing a small towel over his short wet hair. He glanced suspiciously at the former couple and immediately felt the tension.

"Uh, did I interrupt somethin'?"

"Yes, thankfully," said Blaze as she slipped past both men and entered the washroom, firmly locking the door behind her. Seconds later the noise of water could be heard spurting from the shower head.

Max smirked at Axel who stood with his arms folded, looking pensive.

"Ain't you the charmer," he teased.

With an exasperated sigh Axel slumped onto the bed.

"Max, honestly man, I know we're all feeling the strain but that girl is on tenterhooks, and there's no way she's gonna listen to me."

Lying back on the covers he drew in a deep breath and let it out slowly, resting his hands across his abdomen as he did so. His eyes darted across the ceiling tiles above him, like he was searching for memories.

"I know I deserve the cold shoulder, but I still stand over my reasons for walkin' away. By New Year's I was a total mess, there's no way I could've let her stick by me through that."

Max listened as he pulled his teeshirt down over his huge muscular frame and fastened his watch to his wrist.

"Well pal, I can't claim to know much about women. My marriage lasted less than three years and since then there's only ever been sleeping partners, no one serious."

Axel raised one eyebrow, unaware of Max's brief relationship with Mona and not entirely sure where his old friend was going with his statement.

Max quickly hunted around for his boots. When he located them beneath the desk he took time to re-lace them, pulling the shoestrings firm and tight. He continued the conversation with Axel as he did so, occasionally looking up at his troubled companion.

"But I can tell you this. Whether your intentions were for the best or not doesn't matter, when you left you hurt her bad."

"I'd have hurt her more if I'd stayed," replied Axel firmly.

Tugging at his boots Max carried on.

"I guess she feels that wasn't solely your call to make. There were two of you in that relationship remember, and she always stood by you before."

He paused a moment and looked thoughtful.

"She said you never got in touch after the break up. Didn't you wanna talk to her? Even just see her?"

Axel managed a short laugh and pushed his hair away from his eyes.

"Every day man, but by the time I got my shit together it was too late for us."

He sat upright and ran a hand over the top of his head as he slowly made his feelings clear.

"When I finally started getting my life back on track I went to see her. I wanted to explain myself and just spend time with her, ya know. I drove to the city ready to lay my cards on the table, but it never happened. I watched her leave her apartment hand in hand with another guy. They were laughin', and she looked happy. I figured that was my cue to turn around and walk away."

"Now that's just being stupid," called Max from across the room. With his newly laced boots on he had paced the floor to the only window and peeked through the curtains. The sound of water pumping from the shower came to an abrupt stop prompting Max to finish what he had started to say in a lower tone of voice.

"Sure she dated here and there, did you expect anything different?"

"She seeing anybody now?" enquired Axel.

Max hesitated first, recalling the recent new affection he had witnessed between Adam and Blaze. But he replied truthfully.

"Not that I've been told, no. Do me a favour; When tonights events are behind us, just talk to her. You guys were really good together, you had something. And mark my words, that girl is not gonna stay on the market forever."

Wanting to wrap up the conversation Max turned his attention back to the parkland. The view of the main suburban street below was slightly obscured by the tall trees in the garden, but the scattered street lamps cast light over the greenery making it an enchanting sight.

Looking over his shoulder at Axel who was still sitting on the large bed, Max silently hoped that Axel's obvious feelings for the girl would not result in more trouble between the old friends. Relationship drama was not on his list of interests and besides, when it came to complications with the fairer sex, Max had his own problems.

As though on cue Blaze opened the bathroom door. Fully dressed she stepped into the room, putting all previous chat on hold. Axel watched as she tied her damp hair into a loose braid and rummaged around her jacket pockets for her essentials. The two men slipped into their own jackets and proceeded towards the door as Blaze popped a stick of chewing gum into her mouth then swiftly applied a fiery red lipstick to her pouted lips. With a final touch of black mascara on her naturally long lashes it only highlighted her beautiful eyes, giving her a more sultry appearance.

Max half smiled and held the door open for them to make their way outside to Axel's car. There was a low purring sound as the engine smoothly started up and the Mazda inched along out of the driveway. The two ex cops and former wrestler finalised their plan as they accelerated into the city, each one determined to return safely with their friend, whatever it took.

* * *

><p>"Alright folks, end of the line."<p>

Axel slowly pulled into the rear of the downtown post office. It was a wide premises with an open parking lot meaning the Mazda could be kept out of sight by being parked between two mail vans.

"I thought GiGi's was several blocks further?" Blaze enquired.

"It is," responded Axel as he began to open his door. "But in case we're spotted by anyone I don't want them linking us to the car. We'll walk from here."

"Fair enough," mumbled Blaze. She stepped outside the vehicle and looked down at her clothing. She frowned as she examined her black heeled boots which were laced up beneath her tight jeans, but an idea popped into her mind which rapidly changed her expression.

"Hang on a sec," she said aloud, and promptly started to undo her denim bottoms, displaying her white underwear.

"What are you…?" Axel started but Max cut across his sentence, teasing, "You should've gone before we left girly."

Sliding the material off her toned legs Blaze tossed her jeans at Axel who could not help but grin as he stuffed them into the car before securely locking it. She undid the string at the base of her neck that held her red top together. She pulled it down over her hips transforming it into a very short skirt, revealing a crimson strapless bra that accentuated her breasts. Max nodded his head, beginning to make sense of Blaze's surprising action.

"If anyone asks I'm a podium dancer, right? This look is more believable," she stated in a matter of fact tone. Max whistled his approval as they made their way to the main street. Only Axel stayed behind, looking around the small parking lot.

"This is where we split. I'll be at the basement level entrance in about fifteen minutes," he examined his watch before looking to Blaze, "Think you'll find me alright?"

"I'll find you."

Blaze was sure that she would and let Axel disappear through the back alleyways into the darkness.

"Be careful," she called out, the words escaping her mouth before she could stop herself.

With Axel gone Blaze and Max made their way around the front of the building and commenced the trek up the noisy street towards GiGi's nightclub. They passed numerous queues of people all seeking entrance to the various different hot spots on the boulevard. Perhaps it was due to the summer heat but there appeared to be scantily dressed women at every heads turn. Suddenly Blaze did not feel so out of place dressed in her altered attire.

Once they were in view of the main door Max immediately observed the doorman. He peered at him for a couple of seconds before steering Blaze into a side street.

"Well there's a stroke of luck, I know the bouncer."

He looked thoughtful for a moment but seemed to formulate a plan quickly.

"Ok darlin' here's what I'm thinking. The less we gotta roam around that place the better. Or rather, the less security cameras in our face the better."

He nodded his head back in the general direction of the club. "I'm gonna ask Dave the bouncer here if we can go through the side entrance, tell him you need to pee or some shit. Shouldn't be a problem, just stay where he can see ya."

"Ok," Blaze murmured, thankful that Max had some understanding of the layout of the place.

Bypassing everyone in the long line outside Max approached and spoke with the doorman who knew him. The men shook hands and patted one another's shoulders, a big smile forming on Dave the doormans face. Max pointed at Blaze once or twice during their short conversation but was soon right back at Blaze's side.

"Follow me," Max said with a broad smile.

Blaze squeezed his arm as they turned away from the main entrance and ducked into an alleyway that ran down the side of the venue.

"Do the dancers usually have their own security with them when they perform at these places?" she asked curiously while undoing the braid in her hair.

"Only the ones who wanna make it clear they've a 'look no touch' policy. Ah, this is it," he declared upon spotting the dark metal staircase that led to a lower level. "Ok, you all set?"

"Showtime," and she flashed a cheeky smile.

Once they had trudged down the stairs Max gave three heavy bangs on the door. Only a few seconds ticked by before a very chunky man pulled the door back just enough for him to view who was on the other side.

"I don't know you," he said flatly.

"You must be Big Ben, how's it going?" Max beamed at the man of ample proportions who stood on the inside of the heavy steel door. The man maintained a distrustful expression on his chubby face but allowed Max to continue.

"Davey said we could use this entrance, let the lady use the little girls room. He clear that with ya pal?"

Max waved his index finger at the walkie talkie in Big Ben's hand. Ben's frown softened slightly indicating that he had in fact been given instructions seconds earlier. But he did not open the door so Max continued to talk.

"I'm her guy for the night," he leaned closer to the gap in the doorframe and with a sideways smile added, "Lucky me right?" motioning towards an uninterested looking Blaze.

The rotund man, evidently named Ben eventually formed half of a smile, although he still looked skeptical as he heaved the door back for them to step inside. The room they entered was small and practically bare with no more than a tiny work surface along the right wall. A handful of mugs were lined up on the counter top next to a coffee machine and a mini fridge, but what immediately caught their attention were the security monitors set up on the opposing wall.

"Well ain't this a nice little set up for ya pal, very cosy," Max commented as he strolled across the floor to the other door, nodding his head towards the small black and white screens as he did so.

"You'll feel safe in this club sweetheart."

He exchanged a glance with Blaze who remained silent, both secretly taking note of the amount of cameras that must operate on the premises. It was going to be difficult to leave unnoticed.

Big Ben squashed passed the alleged staff members and directed them down the corridor towards the lavatories and changing area. To his surprise it was only Blaze who proceeded to walk down the hall, leaving her big companion behind with Ben.

"Get me in one hour," she called over her shoulder.

Checking his watch Max believed Axel to be outside the ground floor exit near the end of the corridor. It was time to go to work, he thought, and his first job was to keep the big fellow's focus on anything but the monitors.

Max sauntered back into the small room and immediately launched into conversation, pulling out the only spare chair.

"Hey pal, mind if I sit? Miss Solitude there always wants time alone before she goes on stage. Now ya see me, I'm a social being. Nothing beats some casual chitchat over a good strong cuppa joe. You mind?"

Max gestured towards the coffee maker as he talked at fast pace. Ben answered by way of shrugging his shoulders and a bob of his head. In spite of feeling unsure about the unusual situation Big Ben allowed Max to make two coffees and chatter on, all the while giving Blaze the time she needed to discreetly re-group with Axel.

* * *

><p>More than halfway down the pale green corridor Blaze could see a shiny green sign with the word 'EXIT' above the doorframe, directly opposite the staff bathrooms. Blaze kept alert as she slipped through and found herself in a narrow room. Other than a hard floor staircase going up to the next floor, the small space was empty with only another door that led directly outside. Knowing this must be where Axel was waiting she gave three hard raps on the steel and immediately received two back. Now that Axel had made his presence known she pushed down hard on the heavy door handle, opening it enough to let him inside. He shut the solid entrance firmly behind him.<p>

"Nicely timed. Everything smooth so far?"

"There's a lot more security cameras than one would expect for a place like this, but I trust Max has it covered."

"You trust he does, or he does?" teased Axel.

"He does," said Blaze firmly. "But we can't afford to dawdle. There's less than a dozen rooms on this floor. I say we open every one until we find Adam."

"Even with Max covering the monitors it's still too risky," replied Axel whilst pressing his cheek to the small glass panel in the door. He squinted as he scanned the long passage. "We could end up drawing bad attention to ourselves."

"This whole thing is risky but we're trying to get our friend back."

Blaze rolled her eyes, clearly not happy about last minute strategies. "But if you're against doing that then lets hear a better idea."

Axel's eyes had become focused onto a square frame in the ceiling above them. It was a vent and it had caught hold of his interest.

"How's your climbing skills these days?" he asked without taking his eyes off the ceiling.

Blaze gazed upwards and let out an exaggerated breath. "Of all the times to be wearing a skirt."

Axel let a brassy smile take over his face as he leaned forward and extended his hands out, ready to give Blaze the lift she would need to reach the above opening.

"Nothin' I ain't seen before sweetheart," but before she could retaliate he quickly hoisted her up. "Now on three, ready? One, two, three!"

In a flash Axel had elevated Blaze so she could slide the flat doorway to one side and pull herself into the shaft. Axel had the disadvantage of not being able to lean on anyone to help him up, but with a jump and a lot of upper body strength he managed to haul himself into the passage next to Blaze.

The vent was wide enough for them to crawl through without feeling completely claustrophobic. Every few yards there was a small gap that overlooked the ground floor, giving them restricted views to most of the rooms beneath them. They passed over the restrooms, the dancers changing area, a janitors closet, but it was not until they turned a corner that something grabbed their attention.

Three men were standing around a plush desk in what appeared to be an office and two of them were arguing with each other.

"I'm telling ya we don't need 'em. It's been almost twenty four hours and if ya ask me a big fucking mistake, keeping him here when it's the other one we need!"

"Settle down Galsia, we be just followin' orders."

Sensing he knew who they were referring to Axel mouthed 'Adam' to Blaze, a concerned look creeping over his face. Blaze sucked in her bottom lip and bit down on it as she felt her heart starting to pound. Where was Adam? she thought, listening intently to the rest of the conversation.

The one named Galsia practically choked down his cigarette, sucking it's contents deep into his lungs. He looked distressed and began pacing the small office floor behind the desk.

"It should be the science guy in there, why don't we have him, where the fuck is he?"

"He got away," came the husky voice of someone Blaze remembered all too well. It was Donovan, standing in the corner next to a large rubber plant. He lit his own cigarette and blew the smoke out from his mouth in small circles.

"Sometimes shit happens" he finished, although Galsia was not convinced.

"And just how did Shiva manage to loose him in the first place huh? Either that old geezer is made of something stronger or Shiva's loosing his touch."

A short chuckle of laughter rose from the room as the third man mocked Galsia.

"Ha, you wanna say that to Leon's face? I double dare ya, ha!" He was about to take a seat in the high backed chair when Galsia stumped out his cigarette and grabbed the bleach blonde man roughly by his shirt collar.

"He's a cop Harlem, a fucking cop. Even if he did know about the Laxine do you really think he'd tell us? No way man, he's one of the good ones, he ain't gonna talk. This is all bullshit!"

Harlem wrapped his fingers around the grip Galsia's hands had on his clothes and yanked them off, pushing Galsia away from him. He ran a hand through his long hair and adjusted the front of his red teeshirt, grunting distastefully as he did so.

"Calm the fuck down. The cops from his department ain't gonna come looking for him here if that's what you're afraid of. You'll be fine if you just keep your trap shut, or I can shut it for ya."

Galsia snorted at Harlem's comment and pulled a carton of cigarettes out of his jeans pocket, placing a cigarette in-between his lips. Donovan spoke up from his spot in the corner.

"I was there. The old man spoke to Hunter, he knows. We won't be keeping him long term, Mr. X wants to do a trade. One for the other."

The discussion was quieter now and less animated since the initial outburst but at least two things were confirmed for Axel and Blaze. Adam was alive, and somewhere close-by.

Lighter in hand Galsia was about to fire up his smoke but at the last second something caught his eye. A small piece of metal from the darkness of the vent was reflecting the light in the room. It was Axel's watch, and within seconds their hideaway was discovered. Galsia locked eyes with Axel's from the black of the passageway and he shouted as the realisation hit him.

"Hey, HEY! Get down here!"

Galsia bounced across the room leaping up onto a wooden cabinet that stood directly under the air vent. His fingers looped around the small metal bars and he heaved it off the wall with a loud groan.

Harlem and Donovan looked on from their positions in the office, still not entirely sure what Galsia saw.

"Spies! Fucking spies!" was all that Galsia shouted as he began to lift himself into the vent.

Blaze and Axel had been fast to move out of the way once the syndicate thug made his move, but Galsia surprised them with his speed and he was quick behind them.

Another couple of yards and they had swiftly slithered along to the next opening, panting all the way. It was at their head height, indicating this opening would lead them straight onto the first floor, further away from where they started.

Blaze could feel Galsia quickly gaining on her and she quietly prayed they would escape the dim passage and leave him behind. Axel had barely enough space to lunge his shoulder against the small exit, but on his second attempt he slammed it off the wall and scrambled through it, promptly pulling Blaze out behind him. But no sooner were they on their feet when there came the sound of running footsteps and bursting through the double doors were Donovan and Harlem. Donovan slid his shades down onto his nose revealing his cat like green eyes, laughing horsily when he recognised the scantily dressed brunette.

"Well, look at who it is. The ex copper, and her boyfriend! I do prefer your summer wardrobe to those drab police uniforms, uh-huh."

He inched across the floor until he was standing all but parallel to Blaze, his eyes darting from her legs to her chest. Axel reached out and took hold of her hand. He gently pulled her closer to his side as Galsia emerged from the vent, puffing and panting. The music from the nightclub could be faintly heard from the other end of the building.

"You know why we're here, so you might as well let us get what we came for and be on our way," said Axel abruptly. He continued to give Donovan a threatening look although the hoodlum did not seem phased by it. Harlem loyally stood next to him, his muscular arms folded in front of his chest, a smug smile curling the ends of his lips as he spoke.

"You bring us the science geek and I'll escort you personally. We know he found you or else you wouldn't be here now."

Axel rolled his eyes over each of the three men but did not respond. Donovan took a step forward.

"It's three against two lover-boy, and you ain't going nowhere without going through us first."

"Fine," and with that Axel leapt forwards swinging his fist with all his strength, knocking a startled Donovan flat on his back. He proceeded to take on the two standing men, calling back to Blaze as he fought.

"You wanna repay that asshole?"

Blaze however was already approaching Donovan as he attempted to get up from the floor.

"Way ahead of you."

She lifted her leg up high and straight, a perfect dancers poise, before forcibly letting it come crashing down on top of Donovan's chest. He moaned out loud as the impact of her strong foot winded him, and he brought his knees up to his gut. But Blaze was nowhere near finished with him. She dragged the baldheaded thug off the ground multiple times to punch kick and strike at the man who had once aggressively humiliated her.

When she felt he could take no more and still breath she knelt beside him and placed her hand at the back of his neck. Lifting his face closer to hers she watched the blood trickle out of the cuts on his lips and forehead. Donovan's breathing had become shallow but he gasped when Blaze pulled his sunglasses off his face to reveal his eyes which now rolled back in his skull.

"I wanted you to look into my eyes before I did this, but I'll compromise."

She let his head fall back onto the tiled floor and pounded a powerful punch right into his nose. There was a loud crunching sound as the cartilage cracked and he cried out from the pain that soared through him. Within a few seconds he was silent. As she got to her feet she looked to Axel who was slowly stepping over an unconscious Harlem. He was sprawled out on the floor next to an injured Galsia. Blood dripped from the hooligans mouth as he clutched his gut, groaning quietly in discomfort.

"You ok?" Axel asked his former flame sincerely, wiping a hand over his bottom lip.

With a smile Blaze started to reply "Yes, I" but her smile soon vanished as she noticed Axel was pressing firmly against his side and his shirt was discoloured with circular red stains.

"Axel, you…what happened to…" she trailed off, unable to complete her sentence. The sound of male voices could be heard from the other end of the corridor.

"Hey, stop, STOP!"

Two bouncers in navy suits were rushing towards them, only stopping to survey the still male bodies in the middle of the floor.

"We gotta get outta here," said Axel as he grabbed Blaze's arm and bolted through the double doors. The noise of their footsteps on the tiles echoed around the long hall. They passed doors marked 'Ladies' and 'Gents' but eventually Blaze spotted an entry with the sign 'Staff' stuck on it. The two security guards were hot on their tail and the nightclub's music was louder than before. They pushed through the staff only door and were instantly met with booming dance music.

Letting their eyes do a rapid study of the venue they realised they had entered GiGi's nightclub via the DJ booth. They hurriedly jumped down from the raised platform and into the sea of people. Pushing their way through the party goers they soon found themselves at the bar area. Axel pinched a denim jacket from the back of a chair as he passed by and handed it to Blaze. Clambering onto two empty stools he leaned forward to speak into her ear over the blaring music.

"Put this on. Those guys only got a glimpse of us but it could be enough for them to spot us if they follow us in here."

Blaze nodded and slipped her arms into the stone washed denim letting the jacket cover her long hair. She winced as Axel placed a hand to his waist.

"You're wounded," she remarked, "You won't get very far like that."

Axel screwed up his eyes finding it too difficult to examine his injury under the flashing lights of the club. It was unknown to him what Galsia had struck him with during the scuffle but he could recall something sharp being thrust at him. Moments later he had knocked Galsia clean out and carried on exchanging blows with Harlem, undeterred by the flesh wound. He peeled the blood soaked material away from the gash and assured Blaze he was alright.

"It's not as bad as it looks, I'll be fine."

Blaze looked apprehensive but she was reminded that they were on a limited time frame.

"So what's our next step? Those men will come through here and they'll be looking for a twosome. The blonde and the brunette they witnessed running away from three almost lifeless bodies."

Axel's forehead had wrinkled into a frown as he contemplated their next move. Blaze's words planted an idea in his head and his expression softened as he shared his thoughts with her.

"Then lets leave them to look for those people. For now, we ain't them."

Blaze raised an eyebrow and tilted her head to one side, trying to follow what Axel was saying.

"I've lost you."

"They didn't get more than a glimpse of us but like you just said, they'll be looking for a twosome on the run."

Axel spun his stool around and observed several groups of clubbers that surrounded Blaze and himself. He nodded his head as he devised his simple yet effective plan, angling himself in his seat so Blaze could still hear him.

"They'll come through here alright, and we need 'em to continue straight out that door when they do."

He motioned to the main double doors situated way over the other side of the dance floor.

"We've gotta get back inside without being chased. I reckon our best bet is to blend in with the crowd."

Blaze looked more concerned than impressed with Axel's latest plan. She had no alternative suggestions at the ready and she knew that in all likelihood part of what Axel said was true. The men, regardless to who they really worked for, would most likely come looking for them in here. If they could avoid being hounded now all the better, they were getting so close. She thought of Max and cursed herself for not keeping her cell phone with her.

Blaze was jolted out of her thoughts when she became aware of laughter. Axel was befriending a young bunch of party goers at the bar next to him, and he was eager to transform their current twosome into multiple numbers.

Blaze produced a sideways smile to the cluster of merry youths but was unable to fake enthusiasm. She hopped off her bar stool and stepped right in front of Axel, raising her eyebrows.

"This is your Plan B? I feel like we're hanging out with Skates and his friends. There's got to be another way out for us."

Axel had continuously scanned the face of every male in the discotheque since their arrival, and now his eyes landed on the two faces they had hunted for.

"Nope, at least not now there isn't. They're here, and they've brought friends."

Axel detected the handful of navy suited bouncers from the moment they reached the steps of the DJ booth. Blaze moved her neck just enough to peek over her shoulder and see for herself.

"Shit Axel, they're coming this way."

At this point they both knew that moving elsewhere may only draw more attention to themselves. The suits edged their way through the crowd of dancers, drinkers and couples making out. They eyeballed any female who looked mysteriously out of place in the venue. They studied every fair haired male, hoping the blood stained attire would give him away. Inch by inch they got closer to the large bar area, hunting for the pair of ex cops.

Axel quickly developed another idea.

"Kiss me."

Blaze looked at him like he had gone insane, almost convincing herself she must have misheard him.

"What?"

But before getting a chance to ask further questions Axel stopped her from speaking. He stooped down to meet her mouth with his own and kissed her firmly.

Blaze was completely taken aback, her first instinct being to give him a second whack of her right hook. But before giving into violence she swiftly realised what he was doing. Blending in.

The spontaneous kiss may have been for display purposes only but it became heated and impassioned. Blaze ran her fingers through the back of Axel's hair at the base of his neck, standing on tiptoe for her lips to reach his.

Axel's hands caressed her back, pulling her slim frame into his own. He twirled them around to keep the soiled part of his shirt out of view. Deep in the kiss he was conscious of the friendly taunting that came from the young group, mostly in the form of 'woohoos' and 'alright!'

It was enough to make the security guards believe that they were just another couple having a night out on the town, and although they were sighted by the suited officials they were not suspected. After a few moments of their put on performance the men were gone.

Axel opened his eyes and swept a glance over the room. The men were leaving through the main entrance, believing Axel and Blaze to be somewhere on the streets.

Axel's lips were still pressed against Blaze's, but as he very slowly started to pull away from her he spoke under his breath.

"They're gone."

It took Blaze another couple of seconds to open her eyes, her face remaining ever so close to Axel's. When she did lift her long eyelashes she stared up at his familiar face, taking in slow almost silent breaths and releasing them just the same. It had been so long and yet Blaze felt a sense of familiarity in the impromptu embrace, how he kissed, how he tasted. It was a feeling she missed. However it was not long before her expression became serious again and she cleared her throat.

"Next time, we go straight to Plan C. Now come on, we don't have much time."

Racing back the way they came, they left behind the strobe lights, lively dance music and the younger carefree generation. Back into the empty corridor and on to free Adam. But not before picking up an important asset on the way.

* * *

><p>"The second year was even better than the first, I was so happy, so you can imagine how hurt I was to find out about the cheating. It was never the same since then and the following year it came to an end. Such a shame. My wrestling career could've really taken off…"<p>

Max had spent at least twenty minutes talking in detail to Big Ben about his former wrestling career, or rather, what it could have been. The chunky security man listened earnestly to Max's tales. It was far from a regular occurrence that anyone in his life took the time to open up to him. Or make him a mug of frothy white coffee. Big Ben had practically forgotten about the silent monitors on the wall behind him, and he nodded his head in sympathy with the almost famous wrestler.

Max discreetly viewed the screens as he spoke, watching Axel and Blaze take on three men between them and defeat each one. Axel finished off the blonde haired ruffian with a round house kick to the head, spinning the man straight to the floor. Blaze was coming down hard and heavy on her opponent too.

All of a sudden Big Ben's walkie talkie beeped loudly, interrupting Max's story. The voice on the other end screamed out of the plastic device.

"Ben what the hell is going on, what do you see, over."

Ben snapped back to reality and spun around in his chair. His eyes fixed on the screen before him, staring in disbelief at the scenario he saw. Three syndicate members down, two security members rushing to their aid and two unknowns fleeing the scene. Ben pressed down firmly on the green button and began relaying instructions.

"They're escaping through the main club, call for backup, over!"

_THUMP_

It all went black for Big Ben as his eyes lost focus and his head hit the desk in front of him. Max had delivered a clean blow to the back of Ben's head, knocking him out cold.

"Sorry pal," Max said as he placed the chair back down where it belonged, "I really did enjoy the cuppa joe."

Max leaned over Ben's bulky frame and searched the monitors looking for Blaze and Axel. The cameras that observed the hallways showed nothing, except for the odd dancer going to and from the restrooms. Two screens showed the nightclubs interior and Max remembered what Ben had said before passing out. His dark eyes studied the bar and dance floor, quickly spotting his friends in the crowd. Max's eyes widened as he watched them break the kiss and head back towards the door they would have first come through.

"Fuck me, you don't waste any time buddy do ya?" he said to himself.

Max raced out the door knowing he would have to be fast if he were to catch up with the other two on route. He bounded down the long hallway hoping he had not missed them, but sure enough he heard the clatter of footsteps on the staircase. He grabbed hold of the banister and looked up to see Blaze dashing down the steps, with Axel at a slightly slower pace behind her.

"Come on!" Blaze called, reaching the end of the stairs and running fast down the hall.

There were only a small amount of rooms on the floor but they peered through the glass panel of every one, none showing any signs of Adam. The last two doors however were completely filled in and appeared heavier than the rest. The first was securely locked so Max took a short run at the entrance, throwing all his weight onto it. It budged but did not open and so he repeated the action again. The third time it finally came free from the lock and burst open. The sound of the metal door clanging against the inside wall echoed around the dark room, and the light from the hallway shone through highlighting something very important to them.

It was Adam, sitting on bent knees with both arms held up by chains on the wall. His eyes were closed but as Blaze ran to him he started to squint in the light.

"Adam, oh my God. You don't need to say anything, we're getting you out."

Blaze cupped his chin in her hand and inspected the small cuts and bruises on his cheeks. He had clearly been roughed up by Mr. X's lackeys, but until he was properly checked out they would not know how bad.

Max and Axel took hold of each one of the chains and pulled hard, desperately trying to free their friend from the wall. Max was first to succeed and assisted Axel soon after.

Once they got a quiet Adam up and off the ground Max was about to hoist him over one of his broad shoulders. But voices in the hallway made them think again.

"There they are!"

It was the navy suits. They had given up searching for the dubious looking couple on the streets and so had retreated back indoors. They were now charging towards Adam and his rescuers, about five of them in total.

"Protect Adam," was Axel's instruction to Blaze which she immediately acted on. She remained slumped in the doorway cradling him while Max and Axel took up the fight with the security men. Adam's breathing was starting to deepen and he rolled his eyes open to look up at Blaze. She just smiled down at him and continued to whisper that they were all getting out of the place.

Axel had always joked that when Max sent a punch he could knock his challengers down like domino, and this night was no exception. The hard-bodied wrestler crashed his fists into the men and sent them flying across the floor, Axel being the one to make sure they stayed down. Once the coast was reasonably clear again Blaze and Axel looped Adam's arms over their shoulders and all but carried him out. Max prowled on in front, ready to take on anyone who attempted to stop them for making their exit.

They had to go through the security office where Max had spent most of the night. Ben was now gone from the room, making Max even more alert as they made their escape. The cool night air was a welcome greeting after their ordeal and they scrambled up the staircase and down the streets. Eventually they made it to Axel's car in the parking lot, almost falling inside as soon as the doors opened. Max occupied the front of the vehicle next to Axel who pounded on the accelerator, giving Adam plenty of room in the back seat next to Blaze. He began to open his eyes more frequently and seemed to be staring in Axel's direction.

"What's he doin' here?" he mumbled to Blaze.

She murmured back to him, "Helping."

Blaze proceeded to stroke Adam's hair with her free hand as her other was wrapped around his upper body as he lay across her lap.

When she looked up her eyes caught Axel's in the rearview mirror. It was only for a few seconds but it was enough for her to say to him what she genuinely meant.

"Thank you", she said in a whisper.

With a nod of Axel's head the car soared over the streets, under the bright city lights and onto the main road that would lead them outside the city.

They had managed to retrieve Adam but the plot was only thickening. There was a mutual feeling amongst them that the syndicate's reign was about to come to an end. Whatever the big boss's plans were they were determined to see them come to a halt, and they knew it meant getting their hands on the Laxine. They had each tasted a piece of the pie, and all were hungry for more.


	11. 2nd Interlude: 6 Days

****DISCLAIMER:** **Please, no one sue me! I do not own any of the original Streets of Rage characters. I have merely adapted the game series storyline to aid my overactive imagination. I have been a huge fan of the Sega series since childhood and this is purely a fanfic for my own and online readers enjoyment. I did however create the character Ali Stone and should anyone wish to use her please ask me first, thanks. Helpful and encouraging reviews are most welcome but please, nothing too hideous!

* * *

><p>"Here ya are son. Careful now, it's hot."<p>

Walking briskly from the kitchen stove into the bright living room Marie Hunter placed a steaming mug of frothy coffee into the hands of her eldest son. Adam was sitting comfortably on the long settee with his legs stretched out in front of him. It had been just two days since his rescue. He knew he was lucky to have come away from the ordeal with no more than bruising on his cheeks and abdomen, but he was using the afternoon to rest up none the less.

"Thanks Maw," he said, fumbling for the television remote with his free hand. Marie extended her arm to make a grab for it first, dropping the controller gently onto Adam's lap. Her swift action resulted with some of the hot beverage spilling over the side of the cup and rolling down onto Adam's fingers.

"Maw I'm not an invalid, I can get the damn remote by myself alright?" said Adam in a stern tone. He was quick to meet his mother's eyes though, the twinkle in his own letting her know that he appreciated the gesture all the same.

Marie sighed as she secretly studied the dark bruises on her sons wrists and his left cheek bone. She patted the top of his head.

"Are you sure you couldn't take more time off work hunny? You hardly ever take a break from that place, and after what you've just been through…"

It was Adam's turn to sigh now, more dramatically than his mother, but Marie stopped speaking before completing her sentence. The front doorbell had started ringing and she hurried into the hallway to see who it was. Mrs. Hunter was pleasantly surprised when she saw a familiar face on the other side of the peep hole.

Opening the door she stepped forward, throwing her arms around the young man who leaned low to hug her back.

"Axel hunny, my Lord it's been some time! Stand up straight and let me take a good look atcha."

He flashed a broad smile at the older woman as she gestured for him to step inside.

"Thanks Mrs. Hunter, it's good to see you."

She began by thanking Axel profusely for his help in reclaiming Adam, but soon enough she was cheerily asking all about his current life in the suburbs.

"You look good hunny, I'm glad to see ya looking so bright. You still teach karate? Last I heard you got a place nearby to that pretty little sister of yours. How's she doin'?"

Marie Hunter always treated Axel like he were one of her own, and she had always held a soft spot for his sister too. Axel had spent many childhood days in the Hunter's house and he remembered each one fondly. He could not help but think that if he had of known back then what he knew now, things could have worked out very differently for his Mother and sister. Him too.

"Ali's good, still doing what she does best."

"Hairdressing?" checked Marie.

"Partyin'," replied Axel with a smirk.

Marie chuckled and wrapped her arm through his, beginning to move towards the living room door.

"That pretty little thing never could sit still for long. Oh now what was it you use to call her," she enquired whilst clicking her fingers, "From that TV show that use to be on when ya'll were kids…"

"Half-pint," Axel reminded her. "Still do."

Marie did not hide her delight that the grown man standing next to her still had the same affection for his younger sibling as he had back in their childhood days. It displayed a deep-seated tenderness, a character trait that had been over looked more than once in the past.

Correctly assuming that Axel had come to speak with Adam she guided him down the hallway and led him inside the warm lounge. Turning to address her own son she beamed.

"Adam hunny, lookit who's here to see ya?"

Adam barely nodded his head. He had known it was Axel before his Mother had opened the front door to him. His seat on the couch provided a fairly decent view of everything from the street corner to the end of the block, and Axel's car was neatly parked behind Adam's on the curb outside.

Marie gave Axel one last squeeze before returning to the kitchen where she busied herself with dinner preparations. Skates was not home meaning Axel and Adam were left in the front room of the old house, alone and uninterrupted.

As Axel roamed along the far wall he took note of the different photographs that were on display. A small handful of the pictures featured Axel himself and a genuine smile developed on his face as he paused to view one in particular. It was a close up shot of him and Adam, each man slinging an arm across the other's shoulders. They were both holding up pint glasses and wore broad grins on their youthful faces.

"Oh man I remember this being taken, the night we graduated," Axel said with a laugh. "Man we got so hammered that night."

Axel continued to quietly reminisce over the photographs that hung before him but Adam's frown remained on his forehead. Eventually he broke his silent state, placing his coffee mug on the small table next to his feet.

"What are you doin' here Axel?"

The blonde haired male turned away from the wall.

"I wanted to check in on ya, see how you were doing since…"

"No," Adam explained wiping his palm across his spiky black hair, "I mean, why are you _here_?"

Axel's eyes fell on different items in the room. More photographs, the bookcase, the pile of dvds in the corner unit. He looked everywhere else before eventually meeting Adam's gaze and getting to the point.

"I wanna help Zan. I'm goin' after X, the whole syndicate."

First Adam hung his head but then he exclaimed, "Shit! So you're the one pumping Blaze's head with all this crap. She was here yesterday, told me she's gonna stop this Laxine shit from getting into the wrong hands whatever the cost."

Axel tried to elaborate but Adam wouldn't let him talk. He was agitated and continued to vent his frustration.

"But you listen to me, that girl has been through enough this last year alright, you don't go bringing her on some fucked up treasure hunt for something that doesn't' concern her. I just spent my weekend with Shiva breathin' down my neck about this supposed 'Superman' drug, but I won't see Blaze dragged into it. Fight your own damn fight Axel and leave the rest of us outta it."

Axel made himself heard and tried to reason with Adam. Removing his hands from his pockets he moved closer to where Adam was sitting on the couch.

"You really think I have any influence on Blaze these days? Hell no, this ain't me plantin' idea's in her head. But if she wants to join me on this, or Max for that matter then they're welcome to."

"You know one of the reasons you walked out on that girl was because you didn't wanna put her in the line of fire. And so what now, eight, nine months later, you show up outta the blue and you're plannin' to do just that?"

"If Blaze has her mind made up to go after those assholes regardless then I'd rather be by her side than have her fight alone."

Adam got up from his position on the couch, not liking Axel's implication that he would ever abandon Blaze. After all, Adam thought, was it not he who had supported the young woman when Axel left? Was it not he who was there to pick up the pieces when her entire life seemed to do a U-turn, all but a few weeks shy of the Christmas season no less?

"I got a family to think about and to me that includes Blaze. They're my first priority."

Unconvinced of Axel's motives Adam threaded across the carpet until he was face to face with his old pal. Staring through narrowed eyes Adam felt his temperature rise. He and Axel had been friends throughout high-school, were paired together on the force since their days as rookies. Adam had been a constant friend to Axel throughout all the ups and downs in his harsh life. Yet when things got too hard to bear Axel cut Adam out too, something the cop was somewhat bitter about.

A psychiatrist may have named the cause for Axel's relationship failures as _emotional baggage_, however it would not take a psychiatrist to understand why. A thought slipped into Adam's mind; Was it conceivable that Axel believed that by finally ridding the skeletons in his closet he would be granted a second chance with his former flame, the one he let get away?

"What are you plannin' to accomplish here Ax? Take out every one of those depraved bastards, hope to live through it and be the hero? Or is this your fucked up way of tryna win her back?"

Adam was only millimetres taller than the karate instructor and so the pair stood at eye level. Both quiet, both strained. Axel tilted his head to one side and let out a very quiet breath.

"It's not about any of that. The Doc shed some light on a couple of things for me that I can't ignore. This is about me, finally being able to deal with my past, being given a chance to move forward."

He swept a hand over his head in a swift movement, removing any blonde hair from his eyes.

"C'mon Adam, for ten years you've been the one tellin' me I need closure if I'm ever gonna really move on with my life. You've preached that word at me since I was barely eighteen, _closure_. Well this is it, whatever happens…this is it for me."

Adam's eyes were locked tight onto Axel's piercing blue ones as he replayed all he had just heard in his mind. So Axel wanted to take down X Corporation, he thought to himself. He was not the only one, there were still some honest cops out there even if they were becoming extinct. He pursed his lips and let the many thoughts in his head swirl around. This was big, probably too big for any one of them to handle. Not to mention a serious risk factor, not just for all involved but for their loved ones.

"There's a benefit night taking place in X-Corp headquarters this Sunday," Axel said interjecting Adam's thoughts. "We'll be usin' my dojo to train daily until then. That's six days from now, six days 'til we go after 'em."

"I thought Sunday's were meant to be a day of rest?"

Axel was slipping out of the living room and about to make his way towards the front door but he turned to respond to Adam's comment.

"Not for me."

Adam stepped into the hallway but did not go any further. Moments before Axel fully departed from the house he called out to him.

"What time?"

Axel was almost completely on the other side of the door, but he pushed it back and stuck his head around the solid wooden frame.

"Be in Wood Oak for ten tomorrow morning, I'll elaborate then."

With his closing remark Axel pulled the door, closing it firmly behind him. He walked down the small garden path and hopped the gate as he use to, speeding off in his car moments later. Adam returned to the lounge and watched him from the window. His first encounter with Axel Stone in over half a year, he thought. Was what he said true, was he really just seeking closure? And if so, would he ever find it? Well the time was surely coming, he thought as he took up his usual position on the couch. All would be revealed soon.

"Six days", he murmured under his breath. "Six days"


	12. Chapter 9: Emerald Eyes

****DISCLAIMER:** **Please, no one sue me! I do not own any of the original Streets of Rage characters. I have merely adapted the game series storyline to aid my overactive imagination. I have been a huge fan of the Sega series since childhood and this is purely a fanfic for my own and online readers enjoyment. I did however create the character Ali Stone and should anyone wish to use her please ask me first, thanks. Helpful and encouraging reviews are most welcome but please, nothing too hideous!

* * *

><p>"Those useless hoodlums are no better than a twelve year old shoplifter. Why do you still bother with them? You have me, and I am more than willing to act."<p>

Speaking in a grave tone Leon Shiva cracked his knuckles and straightened his back, making his strong and sturdy frame appear taller than its six foot three stance. His body sank into a nearby chair and his narrow black eyes bore into the back of the man he had addressed, this being none other than Mr. X.

The men were situated in the plush top floor office of X Corporation. On the far side of a large desk the head honcho studied the pieces of a platinum chess board in front of him. The King and Queen figurines were beautifully crafted with tiny green stones that glistened along their crowns. The colour was almost a match to Mr. X's own ensemble; a marble green suit completed with a black silk tie. Just like the chess board, the outfit looked expensive.

His brown-hair-turning-grey reached the nape of his neck and was neatly combed behind his ears. His stubbly chin rested on the back of his hands and his broad chest tilted forward over the dark mahogany. Slowly he began to turn in the high backed chair and proceed to light the cigar that dangled from his lower lip. He puffed from the thick cuban three times before responding to Shiva's question.

"Think of this life as a game of chess. You always send the pawns out first," he glanced down at the chess game, waved a hand over the pieces and went on. "Inferior to every other specimen and yet they still serve a purpose on the board."

Mr. X sucked on the cigar again, blowing a perfect circle of smoke up above his head and repeated his initial statement.

"You always send the pawns first."

Shiva nodded in understanding. He was still angry at himself for letting Dr. Gilbert slip through his fingers, a first for Shiva since working for Mr. X. He plotted payback for Zan since the humiliating experience and was prepared to take down anyone who would try and defend him. Balling his hands into a fist he cracked two more of his fingers.

Sensing Shiva's anticipation Mr. X gave him some reassurance.

"Relax Leon, you'll get your turn. We've no idea how much Laxine the doctor has used on himself. But judging from your 'encounter' with him I suspect even you will need to be on your guard." Mr. X was facing the large rectangular window, staring out at the city skyline.

"Since Hunters kidnap they're all curious as to what goes on here behind closed doors. He was easy bait, like a fish biting the hook. The catch and release method has them hungry for more. But I won't take anything for granted. We need something to _ensure_ they make their move tomorrow, so I can make mine. The moment Zan Gilbert is without his babysitters you need to be ready for him."

"Completely," came Shiva's immediate reply. He was loyal, no one could deny him that.

Mr. X let his back relax into the cushioned chair and let his thoughts on the next move wander through his mind. Once Zan had dragged the interfering ex coppers into the equation Mr. X had known he had to create a ploy to get them out of his way. The following night's benefit was no more than a decoy, a staged event. An attempt to get the doctor out from behind the curtain.

The phone buzzed and he twirled around in his chair, promptly placing the receiver to his ear.

A female voice spoke quietly from the other end of the line and Mr. X gave his instructions to her.

"Send him up along with the other two."

Opening the top drawer of his desk he withdrew a hand gun, a dark grey nine millimetre pistol.

"All part of the act."

Screwing a silencer onto the barrel he glanced at Shiva. "There will be work for you after this meeting Leon, if my suspicions are correct."

"Is this the eyewitness?" Shiva asked slightly mockingly. "Do you really believe Barbon dared to give you false information?"

Mr. X laughed heartily while Shiva removed himself from his chair and went to stand by his bosses right hand side. Mr. X remained seated.

"Anything's possible Leon. It's been six days since I ordered the boys to stake out the address Barbon passed on and not once has the doctor been sighted. There's no sign of life in the place, and no coming or going by anyone."

"But why would he lie about that, what would he be protecting?"

"What or who? I think we may be about to find out."

Holding his pistol firmly beneath the desk and out of sight, Mr. X eyeballed the men that came hobbling into the spacious office.

Galsia and Harlem were two of the three, although they both looked in bad shape. Galsia had map bruising on his face and a bandage covering his entire left hand. A nose splint that spread right across his blackened eyes indicated the strength of Axel's punches. Harlem had cuts and bruises over his forehead too, and his right arm lay limp in a sling across his chest. Shiva smirked at the sight of the two henchmen before rolling his eyes over to the third man. He was a skinny redheaded fellow wearing tatty jeans and a black t-shirt with the slogan "100% CELTIC" splashed across the torso. He stood with a casual posture and did not appear to be nervous in the presence of James Brendan Xavier. It was on that basis alone that Shiva decided he did not like him. As usual Mr. X's expression was a complete poker face, giving nothing away. He studied each of the three males before finally speaking to the new guy.

"And you are?"

"Me name's Seamus," came the cheery irish accent, "and I've information for ya about that science bloke you've been lookin' for."

Shiva let a low snort rumble from the back of his throat but he said nothing, knowing full well to leave the questions to his more than capable boss.

"Very well then, let's hear it."

The younger man began to elaborate.

"Meself and the lads went to Barbon's for Friday night scoops. Wasn't really my cuppa tea to be honest, wouldn't be bothered going back."

Mr. X scrunched up his forehead in a manner that told Seamus to arrive at his point quicker, and so the irish man continued.

"It would've been between twelve and one that I saw the old geezer sitting at the bar. He kept to himself and didn't stay very long. Only person in the place he talked to was the barmaid. She made a call for him and he left soon after."

Shiva's ears pricked up on the mention of a barmaid and Mr. X probed further.

"Describe her to me, the barmaid that he spoke with."

"Sexy as hell but with a real sassy mouth."

J. B. Xavier's forehead became wrinkled with frown lines.

"They're professional whores in that place least you forget, that statement describes each and every one of them. Be more specific."

"Eh, the tall one, curvy like. The one with the longish hair, kind of a, browny colour…?"

Seamus trailed off looking positively stumped on how one should describe a woman's physique without using adjectives such as 'hot' or 'sexy'. He was quite a dishevelled looking creature himself which told the rest of the room that taking care of his own appearance was far down on his list of priorities.

Having first suspected Barbon's niece as being the one to aid Zan, Shiva was somewhat surprised upon hearing the irish man's account, for the woman he illustrated was certainly not the short and skinny Garnett.

"She had big green eyes and a squiggly "M" inked on the back of her neck, if that helps," added Seamus quickly, gesturing to the nape of his own neck. "She was told to go back to work after having a tiff with some fella, looked like a boyfriend of some sorts. Then he and another chick spoke to the main man and left. Oh but not before kicking the shit outta him and a bunch of the lads in the alley way! That was the best part of the night!"

"By the main man you mean the owner, Barbon?"

Seamus nodded. "Yeah, I'd been watching the fight from the corner window, 'til we were all removed from the place and it shut up early."

Mr. X shot Shiva a look which the asian reciprocated. Well well well, this was getting intriguing. There were no doubts that the barmaid described to them was Mona. But who was the boyfriend and what triggered the hand to hand combat? More than just some jealous partner, surely. Mr. X felt the plot thickening and so he furthered his inquest.

"And this boyfriend type, you say he spoke with Barbon before the fight broke out?"

"Yeah, the english chick he brought with him started asking something about the Zan fella but I kept me mouth shut and went into the lounge. I'm not a nosey lad so I don't like getting involved in stuff that don't concern me."

Galsia, Harlem and even straight faced Shiva lifted an eyebrow to Seamus' last statement.

None the less it painted the picture quite clearly for Shiva and his boss. Mr. X tutted quietly under his breath and made slow nodding movements with his head. If this account was accurate then Mona was playing with fire, first by having a boyfriend on the opposing side and second for acting as Zan's good samaritan. Either she lied to Barbon or he had lied straight out to Mr. X himself. Whichever way it happened, neither way was going to be tolerated.

"Do ya drink downtown yourself?" Seamus asked tentatively. "I'm always around with the lads, sure pop in sometime and we'll buy ya a pint." Ignoring the question completely Mr. X spoke.

"Thank you Seamus, there is an envelope waiting for you downstairs. You can collect it on your way out which will be in a moment."

Seamus beamed with satisfaction that he had been of some help to the notorious head of X Corporation. He was an average petty criminal at the bottom of the ranks. If reciting his encounters of the weekend earned him enough for a few ales he was only too delighted to come forward.

Before Seamus was dismissed from the room Mr. X turned his attention to the two injured minions before him. Through narrowed eyes he made enquiries with them.

"Where's Donovan? He was with you that night too, yes?"

Galsia replied in a raspy voice.

"Yeah. He was. He's still in recovery. That british bitch really did a number on him."

Mr. X looked unimpressed and was about to speak when Harlem jumped in first, attempting to explain.

"They've really upped their game, Galsia and I both took on the blonde guy, Axel whatever, but he was just, faster or somethin'."

Mr. X rose from his chair and moved towards Harlem. Within a second he had his fist clenched around the Brooklyn goon's elbow making him gasp loudly in agony. The sling was meant to keep his tender arm from being hurt further but it did not stop Mr. X from inflicting pain. In a swift movement that impressed even the highly trained Shiva, Mr. X had the cool metal of his hand gun pressed against the sweaty skin of Harlem's temple.

"You fool, they did not up their game as you so lamely put it. They entered that place on the attack and you louts were unprepared. It was you who was taken by surprise this time around."

Galsia and Seamus both took a few steps backwards, unsure just how far Mr. X was going to go with this dramatic production.

"Donovan should know, hell hath no fury like a woman scorned," he breathed down Harlem's neck. "She smouldered with rage for him since their last encounter, of course she was going to beat him within an inch of his life. That 'british bitch', Blaze Fielding. Well, she waited a long time for that moment."

He practically spat her name into Harlems face, but all the syndicate hooligan could do was take his bosses outrage and pray he would leave the building alive.

"Seamus are you sure that what you've told me here this evening is the truth?"

The irish twenty something bobbed his head vigorously and called out "Yeah yeah, course it is!"

"Because you see what happens to people when they let me down…" and as Mr. X slowly began to curl his finger around the trigger Harlem let out a whimper, a mixture of the pain that shot through his arm and the realisation that Mr. X may just have had enough of him.

But the trigger that had been aimed and squeezed a multitude of times on others before him was not pulled. Mr. X released his grip on Harlem and calmly backed away from the three unnerved men, returning to his seat behind the large mahogany desk. He replaced the gun in the drawer catching Shiva's eye for a split second as he did so. He only just made out the sideways smile spread across Leon's cheek.

"You may go, all of you."

Each one of the syndicate members were wide eyed, due to fear and disbelief at what very nearly took place. It was a lesson to each one of them; Never lie to Mr. X. And don't ever piss him off.

The solid door shut firmly behind them just seconds after Seamus could be heard declaring, "Holy shit, for a sec I thought he was blowin' ya away there amigo!"

Their voices echoed through the long corridor causing Mr. X to grin, but he quickly straightened his middle aged face and turned to Shiva. He had had enough of people tip toeing around him and he felt now was the time to make some noise.

"So our little Mona-Lisa has allowed a man into her life. And not just any Joe-Soap for that matter. If it's true then it's a crying shame, I had taken her for a smart girl."

"What do you want me to do about her 'other half'?" Shiva asked sneeringly. He cocked his head to one side and cracked his knuckles.

"Nothing yet. I must first see to Barbon. But a window of opportunity has been opened now that the heavy weight is involved."

"Barbon needs someone to put him straight," Shiva stated. "It wouldn't be the first time he's failed to come forward with information, and I'd be happy to deliver the message personally." Shiva grinned broadly, eager for the chance to let off some steam in his most preferred fashion.

"No, Barbon deserves to hear this from me."

Once again Mr. X opened the top drawer of his desk and retrieved his hand gun.

"And as for Mona?" questioned Shiva, lifting a dark thin eyebrow.

"I need to hear that from Barbon but if my suspicions are correct then you will need to find her, along with riling up any of the others in order to ensure their presence tomorrow night. You have a lot of work to do."

Shiva's mouth grew wider until it formed a sinister smile and a sharp nod of his head was his undertaking to carry out these instructions. Never one to dawdle he disappeared from the room and crossed the hall. He used the elevator to take him down to the outside world to get the car ready for himself and his boss. The wicked smile on his cheeks became more prominent as he neared the door. They had work to do.

* * *

><p>Mumbling incoherent french to himself Barbon traipsed down the corridor which led to his office. His chiselled body stank of high-priced whiskey and cologne. A self rolled cigarette was sandwiched between his bruised lips and he held tight to a pile of papers under his left arm.<p>

As he reached the varnished oak door he paused for a moment, using his free hand to retrieve a big bunch of keys from his trousers pocket. W. BARBON, PROPRIETOR was printed in large letters and fixed to the office entrance. He jingled the keychains around in his large palm until he could clearly see his office key. He pushed it into the keyhole but as the door slowly began to open with the movement he discovered the door was already unlocked.

Cautiously edging the door open he observed the three visible corners of the room.

"Who is there?" he called out gruffly, but no one answered him.

He walked towards his desk muttering under his breath but when the door closed with a click he jumped around, dropping most of his paperwork with the noise.

"What are you doing here?" he asked the man, and began stooping to pick up his things.

"Leave those," came the reply from the voice. "I need to speak with you. Take a seat."

"This is my workplace, you do not just tromp in here and think-"

But the voice, which belonged to Mr. X interjected.

"Sit down Wayne. I don't plan on staying long. I just need some information. When I get it I'll go."

Barbon's eyes burned into Mr. X's from across the small room. He did not appreciate the unexpected and unwelcome visit from his estranged business colleague and he wished he would just leave. He did not have time for these games, he had his own work to be getting on with.

Barbon edged his way behind the desk and sat at his chair keeping his hands in full view, palms down on the hard surface.

"The doctor has not been seen since his visit last Friday. You should know I do not like to get involved in these issues, I told you all I know on the phone. I have nothing more I can tell you."

"But I believe you do," disagreed Mr. X. "You see my men have watched and waited for Zan all week and he's nowhere to be found. Poof! Like he vanished. When they went as far as breaking and entering you know what they found? The place has been vacant and by the looks of it for quite some time." Mr. X explained all this in a sort of singsongy voice, as though he were speaking to a small child. "You know what I think? I think I was misinformed. I think you gave me the wrong address because you were not the one who spoke with Zan."

It had been a long time since the men had had to cross paths on any matter, and Barbon's face remained stiff and impassive. In less than perfect english he repeated his initial plea.

"I will tell you once more. He asked me to call him a cab from the bar. It was to that address, the one I give you over the phone. I know nothing more."

"I have reason to believe you do. And I also think you're lying to me…"

There was a pause as the two men stared at each other, Barbon feeling unclear as to what Mr. X would do next. He went ahead and asked the syndicate headman what was on his mind.

"What do you really want from me James?"

And without hesitation Mr. X replied,

"Mona."

* * *

><p><em> Knock knock<em>

From the small bathroom Max could hear two hard thumps that sounded on his front door. He was not home all that long having spent the day in Axel's dojo training hard with the gang. It was Saturday evening and he intended to chill out in the apartment, to rest up for the events that would take place the following night. Having eaten with his friends sometime earlier he had returned home to shower and change into his sweats.

_Knock knock knock_

Loosely tying the string on his bottom attire Max shuffled barefoot into the open plan lounge and towards the main door. He just about managed to hide his surprise when he saw Mona standing on the other side of the door frame.

"If you're here to apologise-"

"I'm not," she interrupted him. "I'm here to explain."

Max drew a deep breath and let his eyes take her in. Mona's thick waves of hair were pinned in an up style with only the odd loose curl dangling against her face and neck. Her short denim skirt and string top showed off her sun kissed skin beautifully. She looked stunning.

"James Xavier is my step father, in a manner of speaking."

Max's expression froze on his face. At first he was unsure whether to believe her or not, but there was something in her emerald green eyes that told him to take the chance and hear more of this information.

"Can I come in now?"

Slowly releasing the long sigh Max breathed out, "I think you better."

Max let the girl brush past his unclad top half, getting a faint smell of her coconut shampoo. Taking a step forward he swiftly looked to the left and right of the outside hallway. Upon seeing it was empty he shut the door behind him. Mona had already sauntered on inside the apartment. Her eyes shifted to the clothes strewn across the back of the couch and the magazines that had somehow fallen from the coffee table onto the floor.

"So this is how your place looks when you're not tryna get laid."

Her icebreaker only made Max frown and he promptly brought the conversation back to the important issues.

"How about you just get to the part where the guy who's tried to take out my friends is actually your Daddy?"

Mona's dimpled smile vanished and she took a seat on the edge of the sofa.

"In a nutshell," she began, "Momma liked the rich guys. And she was gorgeous, the perfect trophy for him to wear on his arm during the brief time that they were together."

"I once read he's been married four times and divorced just as many."

With a fixed smirk on her face Mona went on.

"Momma was number two but it didn't last long, and she died in a car crash soon after they divorced. I was twenty years old with not a dime of my own, but I'll save you the poor little orphan story."

There was very little empathy in Mona's husky voice as she spoke about her Mother. She appeared more matter of fact than emotional, yet her eyes did not meet with Max's.

"I wouldn't go as far as to say James cared about my well being, but perhaps he pitied me. All I know is I was put up in the place I'm in now and the girls there became my family."

"He got you a job in a strip joint and you call that family?" Max snorted, managing to raise an eyebrow through his scowl. He recalled Barbon's unsavoury manner towards Mona the last time they'd met, but she was quick to correct him now.

"It was tending bar to begin with actually but you really don't get it. Barbon's never laid a hand on me."

Max's face showed his disbelief and Mona elaborated, "That wouldn't be true of all the girls I admit, but for me it really is. I work and go home. Alone. That's the way my life has been for a long time."

"And your stint at the gym? Why bother with that if you've been content where you're at?"

A burst of laughter came from Mona's mouth.

"You _don't_ meet nice guys where I work, and I was thirty two on my last birthday!"

Studying her expression Max saw sincerity in her face, possibly for the first time since they'd met. Her eyes gazed down at her manicured hands which were wrapped around her knees.

"I won't do this job forever you know, but I've made money…I've saved a lot."

"Good for you princess, but I'm guessing you didn't come here to clue me in on your family tree. Now what do you really want to tell me?"

Mona stopped chewing on the inside of her mouth and actually looked solemn for a moment. She could see Max had his defence shields up to her so she got to the point. "Why were you looking for Zan?"

Another grunting sound came from Max's direction and he slapped his hand down onto his lap.

"Ha! Oh don't tell me, you're buddy-buddy with the doc too right? Mona why would you ask me that?"

"Because even though I believe he's a good guy, trouble has a way of catching up with him. Most people who get involved with him end up in a very bad way."

"So what have you got to worry about, you work for Barbon not Mr. X. And if Barbon is the family man you portray him to be then you and your sisterhood are all in the clear."

Max did not try to conceal the animosity in his tone of voice, and his patience had started wear thin. He hated what Mona was telling him about her life, especially her work, and yet a part of him knew there was more to her than what Barbon claimed. He wanted to believe she had substance, but now she too was getting frustrated.

"Don't you get it? It's not me or my _sisters_ I'm concerned for. Barbon and James did business together for years 'til going their separate ways, mainly over issues with Zan," and she slowly made her eyes look into Max's dark ones. "I don't know all the politics involved so don't ask me that. I just know that when people who they don't want hanging around get too close they become very dangerous people."

"If that's the case then why are you here now telling me this? Isn't this be a big risk for you?"

With Max's question hanging in the air Mona's whole body went tense and her jaw bones clenched up right before she answered him.

"Because I've been warned. When I leave here you won't see me again, but for your own sake I'm warning _you_ to stay away from Zan!"

* * *

><p>The silence that suffused the crimson coloured office only confirmed what Mr. X's source had revealed earlier that evening. Mona had spoken with Zan that night, not Barbon. She was involved with the wrestler friend of the ex officers and Barbon was actually covering for her.<p>

"I believe you had a bit of a scuffle with her boyfriend, and his friend. Was it he who gave you that shiner?" Using his left hand to gesture towards the sweaty mans bruised eye sockets Mr. X kept his right hand bent behind his back.

"If I were to take a stab at guessing who they were I would go with the wrestler and the english rose! Come on now, you can tell me old friend."

Rubbing his swollen temples which had turned a purplish colour from his ordeal with Mona's boyfriend, Wayne Barbon eventually let some words come out of his mouth.

"She was sleeping with him, Max, the former wrestler. When I discovered this I gave her grave warning, but the tables turned and he ended it that same night. As for the cop, she asked about Zan, oui, but I told them nothing and later a brawl ensued."

"Those are not the important parts. What did Mona tell the old man?"

Barbon's mouth began to form a small 'O' shape. He blinked twice and responded, "I don't understand."

Mr. X was growing increasingly tired of Barbon protecting his whore by blatantly lying. It was time to demonstrate that he meant business and so he inched closer to Barbon and repeated the question.

"What did she say?"

"I don't know," said the owner, "She was the one to call him a cab, I don't know where to."

With an exaggerated sigh Mr. X let his eyes drop to the floor. "That's not good enough."

_ BANG!_

In a rapid movement Mr. X had pulled his pistol from behind his back and fired straight into Barbon's forehead, killing him on the spot. The silencer prevented anyone remotely close by from being aware of the owner's sudden and immediate death. Blood trickled from the small hole that had pierced his skull, flowing down his cheek and past his ear. His head lolled back in the chair, slightly to one side.

Out from the shadowy fourth corner of the room Shiva emerged with a smirk on his face.

"Will I dispose of him?"

Mr. X shook his head while he wiped his gun and returned it to it's original place.

"No it's a waste of time. I'll take the car back to headquarters and you need to make a call. I want that address. First you need to find Mona, although I'll bet it's not hard to guess where she could be."

"And if she won't talk?" asked Shiva, nodding towards Barbon who was slumped motionless at the desk behind him. Mr. X took one last look at his former colleague and business partner. The blood that oozed from his head had reached his shirt causing different patterned stains to appear in patches all over the chest and shoulders. Safely tucking his gun away in his breast pocket he shrugged as he replied.

"Then we don't need her."

* * *

><p>For the next moment the only sound to fill the room was the noise from the streets outside. Muffled club music, stifled voices.<p>

Mona lowered her eyes and spoke in a quieter tone of voice, "I don't want you to get hurt."

Max did not say a word but continued to stare at the young woman who sat no more than three yards away from him.

"The day you saw me in Barbon's was the first time in my job that I ever felt wretched. But what really made me sad was when I discovered who you were, or rather who your friends were. I cared about you Max, I still do. I don't wanna see you get hurt."

Uncrossing her legs and rising to her feet Mona hurriedly began to make her way towards the door. She barely got as far as the kitchenette when Max reached his wide arm out to her. Gripping her wrist he pulled her back, swiftly drawing her close to him.

He did not say anything but just looked down at her face, trying in vain to lock pupils with her. But she kept her eyes firmly fixed on the floor, reluctant to meet his gaze that she could feel burning into her. He held her hand against his chest and she could feel his heart beating. Beads of water remained on his torso from his earlier shower, and the sweat pants he had hastily thrown on were loosely hanging from his pelvis.

"Max, I know what you think of me but it's not-"

He cut her off by kissing her, full and hard on the lips. Mona was slightly surprised with this act of affection but she too was quick in returning the kiss just as intimately as it had begun.

Eyes closed they manoeuvred themselves backwards into the kitchenette behind them, all the while engaged in the adrenalised lip lock. Mona's hips pressed against the breakfast bar that extended from the countertop, letting Max know they could take no further steps. Within seconds he had her hoisted onto the kitchen work surface where she wrapped her arms around his wide neck, keeping him close. Separating her knees Mona broadly hinted at what she wanted and let one of her hands slide down over the latinos muscles until her fingers found what they sought. She reached his string belt and tugged at his sweats. Squeezing her legs tighter around his wide waist she continued to kiss his mouth sensually. Allowing his big paws of hands to roam freely over the magnificent figure in front of him Max let out a low groan as he felt his need for Mona surge.

_ SMASH!_

The couple were jolted apart before their embrace could go any further. The living room window had been blasted by a fiery gun and there were shards of glass all over the carpet. Mona leapt off the countertop in shock and Max vigorously pulled her into the bathroom, this being the closest door to them.

More bullets were fired into the now bare window frame and passers by on the street outside screamed as they scurried off out of harms way.

"What the fuck is goin' on?" called out Max, more to himself than to Mona. They both held their hands up to their ears in an attempt to block out some of the deafening noise of gunfire. But Max's expression turned from utter shock to that of contempt as the penny began to drop in his mind.

"You! You led them here?"

Mona's eyes grew wide like saucers as she started to protest, but Max cut across her. "I knew I couldn't trust you. They want my friends so you led 'em here."

Crouched down beside the panel of the bathtub Mona shook her head repeatedly.

"No! That's not true, I dunno who's out there!"

The guns stopped firing and all that could be heard from outside the apartment walls were shrieks from the handful of pedestrians who remained close by. As the last few civilians fled the area and saved themselves, Max edged out of the bathroom and observed the mess. He did not get long to study the damage however as seconds later the front door burst open. A powerfully fast-paced kick left Max with a throbbing in the back of his head which sent him straight to the floor, unconscious and unmovable.

It had been delivered by Shiva, and he made a grab for Mona as she attempted to flee the bathroom. The martial artist took hold of her with ease and shoved her back against the main wall. Using his outstretched hand to pin her neck in place he spoke casually to the trembling female.

"You've been playing with fire Mona, and now you're going to get burned."

"Go to hell," she croaked, desperately trying to prise the asians fingers away from her throat.

"Where did Zan get that cab to Mona?"

"Go to hell!"

"Where did he go?" bellowed Shiva, his eyes fiery and full of hate.

Tears pricked the eyes of the tortured girl. She felt her body being lifted slowly off the ground, her feet no longer feeling the floor flat beneath them. As she tried in vain to put weight on her tip toes she felt Shiva's grip increase on her neck.

Finding it harder to breath she choked out the words, "Wood Oak."

When she did not utter so much as another syllable Shiva eventually smiled with no sincerity.

"That's better. Not that anyone's here to listen but do you have any last words?"

The clutch on her throat became more like a squeeze as the teardrops left Mona's eyes and ran down each side of her face. She strained to looked at Max who was laid out only a few yards away from her. His long spine lay flat across the carpet while his legs touched off the kitchenette's tiles.

She blinked a couple of times as more tears streamed. In a gasp of breath and with her emerald green eyes fixed on Max she murmured, "I'm sorry."

In one quick action Shiva snapped her neck and let her body sink to the floor. He approached the heavy wrestler who was still passed out upon receiving the mighty blow to his head.

"I don't finish you off just yet," he muttered to himself. "We want you to come along tomorrow night, seeking answers. It'll be fun."

Moving back towards the front door he had come from Shiva stepped over Mona's lifeless body, completely unmoved by his recent actions. Her pretty green eyes were now shut for good. Her chest would no longer rise and fall with breath. Her body was present but by all accounts, Mona was gone.

Out into the corridor and down the four flights of stairs Shiva eventually reached the outside world once again. His jeep was waiting right where he had left it, with Jet grinning from ear to ear in the drivers seat. He was singing along to a rock tune while packing away a lightweight machine gun.

Shiva slid into the back seat and with two taps on the back of Jet's head rest he instructed him on where they were to drive. Jet lowered the volume of the in-car cd player to take direction from his only passenger.

"Wood Oak.


End file.
